Love for an Eternity
by vampirelova99
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. basically its what i want to happen in breaking dawn. so give it a try. read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so it might not be that great. I am obsessed with Twilight and the rest of the series. Here's the first chapter:**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**--**

**Chapter 1**

As we pulled into my driveway, I twisted my wedding ring around my finger for about the millionth time since we left Edwards house. How was I supposed to tell Charlie that I was getting married in a little less than 2 months? I was fidgeting and nervously tapping my foot as he pulled his car to a stop in front of my house.

As I looked over at my fiancée, he seemed to hear my thoughts. "Bella, you have nothing to worry about. It's going to be fine."

"How can you be so sure? I just having a feeling that he's not going to like this…"

"Bella, honey, trust me," he said with the crooked smile that I loved. Edward leaned over and gave me a light kiss that left me breathless.

"Okay, I think I'm ready," I said as I concentrated on breathing. Edward got out of the car and was at my door and helping me out as I saw the curtain in the window flicker as Charlie looked out to see what was taking us so long. We walked to the door hand in hand and before I could even knock Charlie opened the door.

"Hey Bella! Hello Edward!" He seemed to be in a relatively good mood.

"Hi Charlie," Edward said, surprising Charlie with his polite manners. My father did not understand how Edward could still be so polite after Charlie was so hostile and rude towards him for the past few months.

"Hey dad," I said. I couldn't look him in the eye. "Umm… Edward and I have something to tell you. Do you want to go into the kitchen to sit down?"

"Sure, Bella. Are you feeling ok? You look kind of pale." I smiled weakly at him and started towards the kitchen. Charlie had no idea what I was going to tell him… he had no idea.

We walked in to the kitchen and Charlie took a seat. Edward sat next to me at the small kitchen table. He squeezed my hand under the table giving me a surge of confidence to tell Charlie something that he definitely did not want to hear.

"Ok well Charlie. Edward and I… We're…" I couldn't finish as I looked in my dad's unexpecting eyes.

"Charlie, I have asked Bella if she wants to marry me." I looked over at Edward with a confused look. Charlie gave me an even more confused look. He looked at me and then to Edward and then back at me.

"And I said yes,"

"Bella," Charlie finally said. "Are you really sure that this is what you want?"

"Yes, dad. I really want this."

"But Bella, you're so young. You just graduated high school. This is your first boyfriend. You're not even in college yet!" He looked at Edward and Edward smiled slightly at me. I could tell that whatever Charlie had on his mind was good and soon he would accept that we were getting married. "Bella, I don't think that this is a good idea. I don't want you to do this."

"But dad, there is no one else that I want to be with. Edward is all I want. I love him," I blushed several shades of red saying this in front of my dad. I heard Edward chuckle quietly beside me.

"Bella you are so young. I really don't want you to make the same mistakes that I made."

"Dad, I won't make those mistakes. I've already told you, there's no one else that I want."

"But think of Rene. How is she going to feel about this? You know that she wanted you wait until after college to get married."

"Yeah dad I know… I won't make the same mistakes as you and mom. I promise." I looked up at Edward and smiled. "And I always know that Edward will be here for me no matter what. I trust him with my life."

Edward looked at Charlie and nodded. "I promise to take care of Bella. I would rather die than live without her." I grimaced as I remembered the unexpected trip to Italy a few short months ago. I felt Edwards hand tighten lightly around mine as he noticed my reaction. Charlie stared at the picture hanging on the wall of Rene, him, and me, when I was a few months old. He didn't look back at us for what felt like hours.

"Well okay Bella. If you're sure you really want this."

"Yes dad, I'm positive." I walked around the table and gave Charlie a hug. He seemed just as surprised as Edward was. "Thanks dad." I was truly glad that he could accept that Edward was always going to be with me.

"Congratulations Edward," Charlie said as I let him go from the hug. Charlie grabbed Edwards hand to shake it. I saw Charlie stiffen as he shook Edward's cold, marble hand. A slight frown crossed Edwards face but soon recovered as Charlie looked at him. I took in a sharp breath as I realized what Charlie just discovered. Charlie rubbed his now cold hand and was about to say something but Edward spoke before he could even get a word out.

"Bella, I think we should go and tell my parents the news now." He looked at me with urgent eyes. I knew that we had to leave right then before Charlie asked questions.

"Yeah, we should go and tell your family, now. Bye dad. Thanks!" I said as I grabbed Edwards hand and walked as quickly towards the door as I could without Charlie getting suspicious.

"Wait Bells…" Charlie looked at me still confused about Edward's icy hand shake.

"Yeah dad," I tried to give him my most innocent look. It must have worked because he said, "Oh, never mind. Go and tell Edward's family."

"All right. I'll be home before dinner. Bye!" I said as I rushed to the car and got ready to go to my vampire family.

--

**What did you think? Please review and let me know!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so i decided that the first couple of chapters are probably going to just be fillers until i can get the story going. So just keep reading and bear with me please! Here's chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters...**

**Chapter 2**

Edward and I were safely in the car and out of Charlie's hearing range. "What was he thinking when he felt how cold your hand was?" I asked Edward panicked that Charlie would become suspicious.

"Bella, relax. He only thought that it was strange that I was so cold. He noticed how we were holding hands under the table and only wanted to know how you could stand to be with someone as cold as I am. At first he just thought that I was just abnormally cold and was going to offer me a jacket even though it's June."

"So you don't think that he's going to talk about it anymore tonight when I get home?"

"No Bella, you're fine. I just wanted to leave quickly because I didn't want to have to make up a reason of why I am so cold." He looked over at me and smiled at me. He reached over and grabbed my hand. I immediately felt better. We drove for a minute in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"Will your parents be as surprised as Charlie was about us getting married?"

"No I don't think so. Alice saw it in one of her visions and told everyone. They've all been so excited all day. Alice wants to help plan the wedding." He turned to look at me. He wasn't watching the road but for some reason the car never left the middle of the road.

"But Edward, I don't want a big, elaborate wedding that I know Alice will somehow manage to plan."

"Yes I know Bella. You are going to have to talk to her and set some limits," he looked back at the road for a few seconds and turned back to me. "You are going to let her plan the wedding right?"

"Of course! She's my best friend and she's your sister! Besides I know that she'll do the best job out of all wedding planners that we could hire." We were now pulling into his long driveway and driving up to his house. He looked over at me with relief.

He began to laugh. When I gave him a confused look he said, "I can hear everyone's thoughts inside. They are all really excited for the news even though they know what it is." We were outside of his house now. For some reason, I wasn't nervous going into his house and telling his family that we were getting married. I was so comfortable around them and I knew that they loved me as much as I loved them.

Edward pulled around into the garage. Before I was even unbuckled he was at my door, helping me out of the car. Always a gentleman, I thought in my head. Suddenly Alice was by my side.

"Bella!! So what's this news that you have to tell me?" She asked excitedly. She could barely stand still.

"Alice, you already know. You saw it in your vision." Alice shot a death look at Edward who smiled smugly back.

"Oh come on Bella, don't ruin the fun for us!" Alice pleaded. I sighed and looked at her perfect face.

"Ok Alice, I'll announce the big news when we get inside. I-" All the sudden I was swept off my feet and I could feel Alice running under me. Before I could even tell her to put me down we were inside the house. I was facing Edward's family. Edward wrapped his arms around me protectively and gave a small warning growl at Alice who just couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey everyone!" Edward greeted his family.

"Bella, tell us the news!" his family urged. I looked up into Edwards eyes and he gave a brief nod. He seemed so happy right now. I wanted him to stay this way forever. Everyone stopped talking and stared at me. I felt myself blushing redder and redder as all of the attention was on me.

"Ok, well Edward and I are getting married." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, his family, our family, was dancing around the huge room celebrating. Esme smiled at me as Carlisle congratulated us. Jasper, as always, stood towards the side and gave me a warm smile. Emmett gave me a huge, bone-crushing hug, and welcomed me to the family. Rosalie didn't glare at me, but instead gave me a small hug that surprised me as much as the rest of our family. Alice was flitting around starting to get the wedding details together with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh Bella, I've always wanted another daughter!" Esme said pulling me into a hug. Edward stood by me proudly.

Once the excitement died down, Edward pulled me towards the piano and down next to him on the bench. He began to play a beautiful song, one that I hadn't heard before. His fingers moved quickly up and down the keys, twice as fast than a human.

"Oh Edward, this is beautiful!" I exclaimed in amazement after listening for a minute.

"You inspired this one." He whispered into my ear. He kissed my ear lightly and then kissed me down my face until he got to my lips. I began to move my lips with his and too soon, as always, he pulled away. I nestled my head into the crook of his neck as he played his amazing song for me. I wanted to stay like this forever.

--

**Ok so I really want to know what you want to have happen in the rest of the story. So please review and let me know!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the next chapter. Most of this is going to be filler... **

**Chapter 3**

I woke the next morning with the sun shining in through my open window. Edward's arms were wrapped around me, just like every morning. I groaned as I looked out the window and turned towards him.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he frowned slightly at my groan. "What's the matter?"

"It's sunny," I said snuggling closer to his marble chest. This meant that Edward had to stay out of the public eye.

"More the reason to stay inside," he said with a chuckle. "What do you want to do today?"

I thought about it for a minute and decided to get up and brush my teeth; no one likes morning breathe. "I think first I need a human minute," I said as I sat up and tried wriggled out of this iron hold. He finally released me but turned me around to face him. He leaned to kiss me but I pulled back, my heart beating quickly. With is vampire senses, I don't want him to have to smell my breath any more than he already has too. I put my finger to his lips and said, "Human minute first, then we can finish this," I said with my best attempt at flirting. He looked at me with his smoldering eyes, defeated.

"Hurry back, love." I grabbed my bag and half ran to the bathroom. I quickly undressed and got in the shower. After letting the hot water run on me for a few minutes, I got out and dried off. I redressed and pulled a brush through my hair, making it look somewhat decent. I brushed my teeth and skipped back to my room. I ran and jumped into Edward's lap and stared into his eyes before leaning in and kissing him. We sat there like that until he pulled away.

"Charlie's coming. I'll be right outside in the shadows," he said before jumping out the open window. I noticed that his eyes looked troubled but before I could think about it Charlie knocked on the door.

"Bella? You up yet?" I thought that this was odd. Charlie never came up to my room to wake me up.

"Yeah dad. You can come in." I positioned myself on my bed and grabbed a book to look like I was doing something and not sitting in my room alone. Charlie didn't know that Edward sometime slept over because I think he would have a heart attack if I told him. He opened the door and poked his head in. I noticed that he had the phone in his hand.

"Hey, Billy called and said that he was coming over. He said that he needed to talk to both of us. He sounded pretty upset. I just wanted to give you enough time to get ready but I guess that you're pretty much ready," he said eying my wet hair and change of clothes. "He'll be here in less than 20 minutes. Ok?"

"Sure dad. I'll be down soon."

"Oh and Rene is on the phone for you." Charlie threw me the phone and closed the door. I could hear the squeaks from the stairs as he walked down them. Before I knew it Edward was back through the window and had wrapped his arms around me. I gave him a swift kiss and snuggled into his lap.

I put the phone up to my ear. "Hey mom!"

"Hello! What are you up to today?" hmm… Charlie must have said something about the wedding because she normally didn't call to find out about my day.

"Umm… nothing to much I don't think. But guess what?!" I tried to sound excited for my mom so she didn't think I already knew that she knew I was getting married. Edward looked at me and smiled. "Edward and I are getting married!"

"Yes, I know! That's so exciting, honey!"

"Wait, who told you? I haven't talked to you yet about it." I noticed that Edward looked away from me guiltily. I glared at him.

"Edward called me and asked permission of course. He asked Charlie too." I could feel my mouth drop open as I stared at Edward who looked at me, trying to read my reaction. I slapped him gently because slapping a vampire was not a smart thing to do. You could break your hand. I started to giggle when he acted like my light slap actually hurt him. "He didn't tell you?"

"No, mom. But I should have should have guessed it. He's so old fashioned," I emphasized the 'old fashioned' part for Edwards benefit. I smiled at him. He smiled back, knowing that he was forgiven.

"Oh, honey, I have to go. Phil's coming down for breakfast. It's one of the days that he gets off from practice. I'll call you later! Love you!" She said this quickly and hung up.

"You're not mad are you?" he asked pulling me closer to him.

"Hmm… maybe a little. You knew the whole time that I was worrying." I said trying my best to look mad.

"Well that would have taken the fun out of it. Besides, you are so cute when you worry." I blushed at this part and put my head on his chest. I tried to inhale his scent without him noticing.

"So Billy's coming over? " He said even though I knew that he had been listening the entire time when Charlie and I were talking.

"Yeah. I wonder what's so urgent that he couldn't tell Charlie over the phone. Are you going to stay?"

"Not in the house. I think that I'll wait outside somewhere. I don't think that Billy wants me there," glancing out the window. I heard a car pull up and Sam go out and walked around to help Billy 

out. I thought that Billy was coming alone until I remembered that Billy can't drive himself. Why didn't Jacob take him? I was going to find out.

"All right. I have to go and talk to Billy and Charlie now. Stay close." I kissed him and jumped off the bed and ran out of my room to the front door to greet Billy.

"Hello Billy! Hey Sam!" I said as he wheeled Billy into the kitchen. Charlie was already there waiting. I noticed that Sam wrinkled him nose and looked at me. My house obviously did not smell good to him. It smelled like vampire. I smiled innocently at him.

"Hello Bella and Charlie," Billy looked upset. He cleared his throat before continuing. He didn't look at me but at Charlie. He couldn't look at me because for some reason I knew that this news had to do with Jacob. "Jacob ran away a few days ago and hasn't come back. I was wondering if he had called you."

Jacob ran away? How could this happen? Where did he go? Is he ok? I had some many more questions running through my head but I couldn't finish them because two strong, warm arms caught me before I hit the floor.

--

**Cliffhanger! Whats going to happen next? You decide and tell me!**

**I'm kinda disapointed... i have over 80 hits and only 2 reviews... :( i really want to hear what you think of my story so please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Two chapters in one day! Yayy. I keep thinking about what should come next so I keep writing about it. And I know i left the last chapter with somewhat of a cliffhanger so i'll stop typing and let you read: **

**--**

**Chapter 4**

I could feel myself being carried and placed on the sofa. I knew that I wasn't totally unconscious because I could hear male voices around me. I heard Charlie's worried voice as he placed a cool cloth on my head.

"Bella? Bella? Can you hear me?"

"Charlie, I'm so sorry. I didn't think that this would upset her this much…" Billy said. I could hear a loud, impatient knock on the door and Charlie asking Sam to go open the door.

"Hello, Edward." Sam said through his teeth. I could hear how hard it was for him to stay in the same room as Edward.

"Hello Sam. I came over to see Bella. Do you know where she is?" Edward knew where I was and what happened to me. He was watching the whole time. He just wanted to make sure that I was ok. I could hear him walk into the room and rush over to the sofa where I was laying. "Bella? Honey? Are you ok? How long has she been out?" He knew how long. He was just acting for Charlie's benefit.

"About 5 minutes," Charlie said. I could feel Edward lift my head up and position me so that my head was cradled in his arms. My eyelids fluttered open and I saw Edwards face just a few inches from mine. His face washed over with relief.

"Oh Bella!" Charlie said coming to the other side of Edward who carefully propped my head up with a pillow and moved off to the side of the room. I noticed that he stood as far away from Sam as possible and Sam did the same. I sat up quickly and looked at Billy. The ringing in the ears wasn't too bad. I could still see straight. I was fine. I'd been through worse.

"Billy! Where did he go?" I asked quickly. Billy looked over at Charlie.

"Bella, I don't think that right now is the best time to talk about this. You should go lay down." Charlie said. I could tell that he was worried about my reaction to hearing that Jake ran away.

"No, dad. It's fine. I'm ok. Why did he run away, Billy?" Billy looked at Charlie who just shrugged. Billy took a deep breath and turned his wheelchair towards me, trying to see if I was well enough to hear the truth. I looked at Edward, who wasn't breathing and then at Sam who was slightly shaking but had it under control. Sam knew why Jake left. So did Edward. I could see it in his face. He had a guilty expression and was looking at Sam who seemed to be concentrating on his thoughts. Sam was telling Edward why and I wanted to know. I saw Edward give a small nod to Sam and then they both looked at me. I heard Billy take in a breath and I turned towards him.

"Jake left because he heard that you were getting married. He got an invitation in the mail," Who sent him an invitation? I didn't. I haven't even talked to him. We only sent the invitations out a few days ago. Alice made them and sent them. I couldn't finish thinking about it because Billy continued with a shaky breath. "He read it and took off. He couldn't handle it. Bella, he's in love with you. I don't know if you feel the same way. But the invitation sent him over the edge." Billy stopped and looked at me. I could feel him staring at me but I was too busy looking at Edward. He looked horrible. He looked at me pleading with his eyes and I knew who sent the invitation. Edward sent it hoping that it would end the tension between them. He didn't do it to be mean or to brag about marrying me. I knew this just by looking at his guilt-stricken face. I was beginning to feel like the mind reader. I could feel the tears flowing down my face freely now. "Bella… it's not your fault. Please don't cry."

I concentrated on breathing and I looked back at Billy whose eyes were searching my face. "Billy, Jacob hasn't called me or even talked to me. I don't know where he would go." I didn't know where he would go but I knew who could help me. I was sobbing now and I couldn't stop.

Billy looked over at Charlie and said, "I think we should go now. Sorry, Bella." He said this as he turned and wheeled himself to the door. Charlie followed him to help him out. Sam started to follow but I stood up and stopped him. I took a deep breath and almost stopped the tears falling down my cheeks.

"Sam, you know where he went. You can find him. Please Sam. Please," I whispered to him.

"We tried, Bella. He didn't want to be stopped. He wanted to go and be free. He couldn't deal with the pain anymore. You can understand the pain that he was in from when… well you know," Jacob. My Jacob in that much pain all because of me. And now he was gone. Running away from Forks because of me. The tears began to fall faster again.

"Can't you go and make him stop? You're the pack leader!" I raised my voice from a whisper. Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind. I leaned into him and looked at Sam through my tear blurred vision. "Please. Please make him come back."

"Bella, you know as well as I do that he's stubborn. He'll come back eventually. I can feel it. It will be soon," with that he turned and walked out to Billy's truck. We stood there like this for several minutes.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Edward whispered as his lips touched the top of my head.

"What are you sorry for? You only sent it because you thought it was best. I know that you would never try to hurt me." He turned me around to look at him. He kissed the remaining tears on my face and pulled me into his chest.

"How can you be so forgiving? I sent an invitation to our wedding to your best friend that's in love with you causing him to ran away. How can you still love me after this?" I looked at him. How can he not know that I can't live without him?

"Of course I still love you, silly. I'll love you for an eternity."I laughed as I turned towards him and kissed him. I didn't get to kiss him for long because we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Edward released me and stepped back. I'm pretty sure that my face was a dark red, I was blushing so hard.

"I was just coming in to see if you would like to stay for lunch Edward," Charlie said clearly still in shock from walking in on Edward and me.

"Oh, thanks Charlie but I have to go and meet Alice. We have some wedding details to work out. I think she wanted to grab lunch later. I think that she wanted Bella to come with us." Edward looked at me and I nodded.

"Yeah, dad. I think that I'm going to go with them. It's my wedding after all. Will you be okay for lunch?"

"Of course Bella. I fended for myself for years before you came." Edward and I both laughed lightly.

"Ok well, bye then." I grabbed Edwards hand and walked to the door. I wondered what kind of wedding details Alice had planned. My wedding. The wedding Jacob had run away from.

--

**hmm... so whats going to happen next? I think that I might do a chapter in Jacobs point of view since I just brought him back into the story. What do you think? **

**oh and btw... reviews do make me write faster so lets see if we con get up to 10 reviews? so 10 reviews before the next chapter comes up :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok well we aren't up to 10 reviews yet. there are only 5... :( **

**But I already wrote this chapter so I decided to post it. I want to dedicate the idea for this chapter to twilighter20100000742043.** **Thanks!! **

**I'm trying Jacobs point of view for this chapter. It was kinda hard to write but I think that it turned out okay. This is mostly a filler chapter except for a few important parts. Happy reading!! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight. :(**

**--**

**Chapter 5**

JPOV

I had been running for days but I wasn't even tired yet. I was running away… running away from Bella and her stupid bloodsucking fiancée. Especially her fiancée. It wasn't fair. I was in love with Bella. She could do so much better than that leech. I didn't even want to think his name. It only made me run harder and faster. I could have given her everything that she could have ever wanted. We could have grown old together. We could have had children and gotten married and lived somewhere sunny together. I was her personal sunshine she told me once. He was her drug. Just thinking of her made my heart ache. I shook my head to clear it. No, I don't want to think about her. I don't need to go back to that stupid town and see her running around with that heartless vampire. She was everything that I wanted. I was everything that she needed. She didn't have to change for me. She had to change for him though. She had to change into one of them. A vampire. My enemy. I could never see her again. Never see her cheeks blush a hundreds of shades of red and catch her when she fell. She wouldn't even have a heart… I let out a loud howl that shook the trees in the forest.

My stomach suddenly growled. Running for days on absolutely nothing had taken its toll on my stomach. I slowed to a walk and sniffed the air. Mmmm… there was a restaurant nearby. I could smell it from here, about 5 miles from where ever I was. I'll eat, I thought. It will take my mind off things. I took off again running. When I was about a mile from the restaurant, I changed back into a human. I pulled my pants back on and put a shirt on too, just for a human effect. I pulled my wallet out from inside my shoe and bent over to put my shoes on. I opened my wallet and counted the money. I had about 50 that I was saving up for about a month or two. I'll use some of it for food then I'll run again, I thought.

As I got closer I could smell the delicious scent of all the foods and hurried. When it came it to view, I could see that it was called Paulie's. I've never heard of it before but it smells good. I wondered which state I was in. I would have to ask when I got inside. I walked in though the doors and was greeted by a hostess that seemed intimidated by my size. I followed her and sat down at a table by the front window. Soon a waitress came and took my order.

"Hello, sir. My name is Amber and I'll be serving you today." She also seemed to be scared of how big I was. "What would you like to drink?"

"Before I order... what state am I in?"

"You're in Alaska." she was definitely confused by me. "Can I have your drink order?" I could tell that she wanted to get this over with.

"Sure, I want 3 large Cokes."

She seemed to be confused of why I would want 3 Cokes. "Is there someone else joining you today?"

"No. I just don't want to make you have to continually run back to the kitchen to get me more." I was thirsty and she would be making more than one trip to the kitchen to get refills.

"Oh… um ok. I'll be right out with those drinks then." She hurried back to the kitchen and I glanced at the menu. Soon enough she was back with the Cokes and asked for my order. I ordered a salad, a bowl of soup, a sandwich, and a hamburger. She didn't ask questions this time and wrote down my order. I quickly finished all of the Cokes and she brought me back more. The next time she came out, she was followed by three other people to bring me my food. I ate it all quickly and got the check. 30… great I thought. I have 20 left to last me for a while.

I looked out the window. I took in a breath as I saw the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. Even more beautiful than Bella. She had brown hair that flowed to her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She was perfect. The entire universe seemed to have shifted as soon as I looked at her. I then realized what had happened. I had just imprinted.

--

I jumped up from the table and threw down some cash. I slowed down to a casual walk as I went outside and approached her. She looked up as I walked towards her and smiled. Her smile is like an angel I thought. I smiled back and stopped in front of her.

"Hey, I'm Jacob," I said. I stuck out my hand. She didn't seem intimidated like the girls in the restaurant as she shook my hand. I could feel a spark once she touched me. She didn't let go of my hand as she stared into my eyes. She didn't seem to mind how warm I was. Once she realized this, she quickly dropped her hand and blushed a deep red. This reminded me of Bella and how much I loved her. But none of that mattered now. I loved her like a sister now. I could now understand why she couldn't love me like I wanted her to while she was with Edward. The girl's angelic voice broke my thoughts.

"Hey Jacob. I'm Olivia." She was gorgeous. She had beautiful brown hair and blue eyes that sparkled. She had cute freckles that dotted her cheeks. She eyed my shorts and t-shirt. "Where are you from? You certainly aren't dressed in the right cloths for Alaska." She let out a small laugh and waited for me to answer. I decided against telling her that I was a werewolf at the moment. I didn't think that it would make a good first impression. I would tell her later. I scrambled to think of an answer.

"Oh… well I'm not from here and… I… um…" I couldn't think of what to tell her. I could tell that she could see through my lies anyway.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand," She smiled again. She really meant it.

"Do you want to go get some cake or something?" I asked her even though I already ate, but I was hungry again anyway.

"Sure, I'd like that." We walked back into the restaurant and the hostess didn't seem surprised that I was back so soon.

"Hello, again." She sounded bored. She walked us to the same table where I had sat before and left. I pulled out the chair for Olivia and sat down across from her.

"So tell me about yourself," I really wanted to find out about her. She told me that she has lived in Alaska her whole life and is getting bored of it. She told me that she was 17; the same age as me. She shared her interests and they were also the same as mine. She was easy to talk to. The waitress came up to the table. The host must have told her that I was back again and didn't act like she was surprised to see me again.

"'What could I get you today?" She looked at Olivia.

"I'll have chocolate cake with vanilla icing." Amber looked at me and I ordered the same thing. That kind of cake was my favorite. She walked away to go put our orders in.

"That's my favorite kind of cake. Most people I know like it the other way around, with vanilla cake and chocolate icing." I told her. I already knew that it was her favorite too.

She laughed and said, "It's my favorite too!" She stared out the window. "You know, it' like I've known you my whole life. We have so much in common," she seemed happy about this.

"Yeah, I know. I've never met anyone that I've had so much in common with before." I smiled to myself. We ate the cake and talked for what felt like only a few minutes. I looked at the clock on the wall. We've been talking for over two hours. She told me everything about her and I told her almost everything about me. I would get to the werewolf part soon enough. She followed my glance.

"I have to go soon. My parents are going to be wondering where I am." I walked her out to her car.

"That was really fun, Jacob. We should do this again some time."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be in town for awhile."

"Oh… So you don't live around here?"

"No, I live in Washington. I just came here by accident," She gave me a puzzled look. "I was running away from my life. It wasn't really going the way that I wanted it so I needed to get away."

She looked around the parking lot. "How did you get here then?"

"I'll show you sometime, okay?"

"All right. Hey, I'll meet you here tomorrow around noon and we can hang out or something."

"Okay, see you then. Bye!" She got into her car and I watched as she drove away.

--

**Ok so i know that it wasn't the best but i just wanted to get Jacob's imprinting out of the way. **

**The next chapter might be in Edwards point of view so let me know how you feel about that and what I could do better. **

**So lets get to 10 reviews! Click the sumbit review button and type away!! If you leave a review with an idea, you might just see your name in the A/N at the begining :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! 11 reviews! Thanks for everyone that sent a review and gave me an idea! they were great and i'll be using them! **

**Ok so everyone seemed to like Jacobs point of view so i tried Edwards POV. This is Edwards view of the Jacob situation. I promise that the next chapter will be moving forward with everything but i just wanted to let you all read what was going on in Edwards mind. Ok sorry I'm rambling... **

**--**

**Chapter 6**

EPOV

I was hiding outside Bella's house in the shadows while Billy and Sam went inside to talk to Charlie and Bella. Jacob and Bella were the only things on Billy's mind. For some reason, I was feeling jealous with the two names in his head. What had that mutt done this time? Sam was thinking about how much it stunk like vampire and I smiled to myself.

I watched as my love opened the door and let them in and I moved closer to the house so I could see in the window. She led them into the kitchen and Charlie was in there waiting. I could hear them greet each other. Billy cleared his throat and thought about what he was going to say. I heard his thoughts and I knew then why he had come. He was coming to see if the dog had come to talk to Bella before he took off. He then told Bella that Jacob had run away. I could see Bella start to collapse as it registered in her head. I almost jumped through the window to catch her but decided against it for two reasons: because it would certainly bring up some questions from Charlie and Sam was there to grab her. I would have to thank him later. They carried her to the couch and I decided that it was time for me to go inside.

I walked as slowly as I could to the door as I could and knocked impatiently. Charlie told Sam to come and open the door. Sam knew that it was me and was talking to me in his head as he walked to the door.

'She's okay, Edward. She just fainted because of the shock. I think that she thinks that he ran away from home because of her.' He thought to me. Sam opened the door and we both wrinkled up our noses. I completely stopped breathing because it smelled like dog. I rushed into the room. I said something to make it seem like I was just coming over and just happened to come when she passed out. Charlie didn't think that this was odd because I am her fiancée. I settle myself down on the sofa with her. I looked down at her very pale but beautiful face.

I listened to Billy's thoughts as Charlie's thoughts were wrapped up in the fact that Bella was passed out on the couch. I didn't worry too much because I could hear her heart beat and her blood rushing through her body. I would be a matter of seconds before she would wake. I wanted to find out why Jacob left but Billy was only now thinking of Bella and how sorry he was that he came to tell her. 'It's too late to not tell her now, Billy.' I thought.

Bella's eyelids fluttered opened as she looked into my eyes and gave a weak smile. I smiled with relief and moved off to the side of the room because Charlie wanted to make sure that she was okay and was very impatient at the moment.

I looked over at Sam who was slightly shaking whispered 'Why did he go?' I was the one that had to talk in this conversation and Sam cleared his thought and was telling me his answers in his head.

'He couldn't handle the pain anymore. I wish you could have felt what I had to feel for Jacob. The entire pack was suffering. No one could sleep and everyone's thought were centered on Bella and you. We all had to feel what Jacob was feeling. It wasn't pleasant. When you sent the wedding invitation, he lost it. He didn't want to see Bella with you. He wanted her to be happy but happy with him. His thoughts were always filled with Bella and him in the future and the life that they could have had together. The part that really upset him though, is that you're going to change her after the wedding. We tried to stop him but he would have kept going. Nothing was going to stop him.' I could feel Bella staring at me. Nothing could escape her observant glances. She knew what Sam and I were talking about. I nodded at Sam as we both turned to listen to Bella.

Billy was going to tell Bella why Jacob left. It was my fault. I was causing Bella so much pain. Why did I send that invitation without telling her? I could see Bella's tears falling quickly down her face. I wanted to run to Bella and comfort her but Charlie and Billy were still hovering over her.

"Billy! Where did he go?" I asked quickly. Billy looked over at Charlie. He was debating whether to tell her or not. Charlie saw this and thought that Billy shouldn't tell her right now. He tried to make her go lay down but she was being stubborn. She wasn't giving up. Billy began to tell her the truth and I could see the confusing masking her face as he told her about the wedding invitation. Why didn't I tell her? That was such a stupid mistake. I should have seen it coming. Now Bella was feeling the reaction to my action. I wanted to take all the pain from her.

I felt the same twinge of jealousy as Billy told Bella that Jake still loved her. I watched Bella's face as he explained the rest of the story. Her tears were falling fast now. She took a few deep breaths and told Billy that she hadn't talked to him and Billy wheeled himself to the door with Charlie following him. Sam started towards the door but Bella stood up to stop him. I could hear her begging him to go and stop him. I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. Sam told her that he would be back soon. He was coming back. I wasn't sure that I could be so nice to him after seeing the effects on Bella. I would never hurt him though, only because I didn't want to hurt Bella. Sam left and I thought of what I could say to Bella.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I whispered as I placed my lips to the top of her head.

"What are you sorry for? You only sent it because you thought it was best. I know that you would never try to hurt me." This made me fall in love with her again. No matter what I did, she always forgave me and loved me. I kissed the tears down her face.

"How can you be so forgiving? I sent an invitation to our wedding to your best friend that's in love with you causing him to run away. How can you still love me after this?" I really wondered this. I made her best friend run away and she could still look at me. I felt like a monster.

"Of course I still love you, silly. I'll love you for an eternity."She was laughing through her tears as she kissed me. I kissed her back. I heard Charlie coming in but I didn't want to stop. He walked in and cleared his throat. 'I don't need to see this…' he thought in his head.

"I was just coming in to see if you would like to stay for lunch Edward," Charlie said clearly still in shock from walking in on Bella and me.

"Oh, thanks Charlie but I have to go and meet Alice. We have some wedding details to work out. I think she wanted to grab lunch later. I think that she wanted Bella to come with us." I looked at her and she nodded. I was taking her to meet Alice but I wasn't going with them.

"Yeah, dad. I think that I'm going to go with them. It's my wedding after all. Will you be okay for lunch?"

"Of course Bella. I fended for myself for years before you came." We both laughed lightly.

"Ok well, bye then." She grabbed my hand and skipped to the door. We got in my car and I pulled out of the driveway and we went to my house. She never let go of my hand. The drive to my house was quiet and she looked deep in thought. I looked over at her and she didn't seem upset. I was driving quickly to get to Alice. I pulled up to my house and got out. Bella started to unbuckle but Alice jumped in the driver's seat and stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alice asked jokingly.

"With Edward, of course."

Alice laughed and closed the door. I walked over to Bella's side of the car and she rolled down the window.

"And where are you going?' she asked.

"Jasper, Emmett, and I are going hunting. Don't worry, I'll be back tonight." She looked in my eyes and decided that they were dark. I leaned in the car and pulled her into a kiss. She moved closer to me and kissed me back eagerly. Alice revved the engine and started to pull out down the driveway. I let go and Alice pulled quickly out onto road. Alice was blocking her thoughts from me so I knew that she was trying to hid it from me. I would have to find out that when I got home tonight. I walked back into the house and got ready with Jasper and Emmett for a night of hunting.

--

**So what did you think of this chapter? The next chapter will be actually going forward and not just going back on everything. **

**So lets click review right now and tell me what you think! More reviews equals faster writing!! 15 reviews maybe??**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for everyone that reviewed! ****LyssaBWerewolf kinda inspired me to use a certain character in this chapter. So thanks!! But i'm not going to tell you who that character is, so you have to read to find out!**

**So here's chapter 7. Something new is going to happen! yay! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight but I dont :(**

**--**

**Chapter 7**

BPOV

Alice was taking me somewhere, once again, for wedding details. I didn't mind going with her and picking color after color and pattern after pattern. Alice wouldn't let me see how the wedding was going to look like once it was all planned. I really wanted to know.

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked curious because we were heading out of town limits. I could barely read the signs though as we passed because of Alice's fast driving.

"Bella, trust me. You are going to love this. I just have to take you to a little boutique." A smiled played across her lips. "Just relax. We will get there soon enough."

"Not fast enough," I mumbled but I was sure she heard me because her smile grew bigger. She turned on the radio and played a fast song that I wasn't familiar with. She knew every word and sung loudly with her voice that was never out of pitch. We pulled up to a small house. There was a sign with fancy lettering in front of it that said: 'Lillian's custom-made dresses.' I sighed. More dress shopping. Alice hopped out of the car and skipped around to my side waiting for me to get out.

"Hurry up! It's such a great surprise!"

"Alice, I already know that I have to try on dress after dress again." She looked at me and rolled her eyes. We walked inside and were greeted by a woman that I assumed was the owner. I guess that her name would be Lillian from the sign outside.

"Hello, again, Alice!" She smiled warmly at me as I looked at Alice. Again? Why was Alice here before? "And is this the bride?"

"Hi I'm Bella." I said as she hugged me. I awkwardly hugged her back.

"So is it finished?" Alice could hardly stand still she was so excited.

"Is what finished?" I asked as the woman I assumed to be Lillian walked out of the room.

"Do remember that dress I showed you that one day when you agreed to marry my brother?" of course I remember that day and that dress. It was beautiful. It was old though. It reminded me of the Anne of Green Gables dress that I had always imagined when I thought of marrying Edward.

"Yeah, I remember it. But I really don't understand…" I still couldn't figure out why we came here if I already had a dress. Just then Lillian came back into the room with a strapless, white dress. It had lace and satin that decorated it. I gasped and smiled as I walked over to it and felt the lace trim. "Oh, Alice. It's even more beautiful than before. It's beautiful," I really couldn't have imagined a dress that was more perfect than this. I could tell that it was still the same dress that Alice had shown me a few days before but now it was more modern and perfect.

"It's the same dress but I wanted to get the lace fixed in a few places but then I saw a magazine that had pictures of bride dresses and I thought that we should step it up and really make it modern and gorgeous. It's perfect. Bella try it on!" She spun around towards me and pulled me towards a dressing room. She waited for me to undress and then handed me the dress as I opened the door a crack.

"Come on Bella! You're so slow." I knew that she was excited but the dress was hard to get on. I couldn't zip it so I walked out. There wasn't a mirror in the dressing room so I didn't know how it looked. I walked out and turned around for her to zip. The zipper slide up easily and I turned around. I hoped that I wouldn't trip and fall. They both gasped as I turned to look at them.

"What? Does it really look that bad?" I knew I couldn't pull off anything so beautiful.

"Oh my God, Bella. Wow." Alice spit out. This wasn't like her normally chatty self. I looked down as the dress. I let out a sigh. Alice sensed my distress and laughed.

"Bella! Do you really think that you look bad in that dress?" My face must have given my answer away. "You look absolutely gorgeous. It looks amazing on you. Even better than on the hanger!" Lillian pulled me over to the mirror. Wow. This dress really did look good on me. I let out a huge smile.

"This dress is perfect. I love it! Oh Alice! Thanks! You're the best wedding planner ever!" I walked as fast as I could in the dress so that I couldn't trip and hugged her.

She let go of me and said, "Ok, we have a few more details to work out so, Bella why don't you go change out of that and I'll go pay." I walked into the dressing room and I changed back into my normal cloths and hung the dress up. I walked out and Alice took the dress from me.

"Thanks, Lillian!" I said.

"'Anytime, honey! Good luck!" she said as we walked out the door. Alice laid the dress down in the back of the car and got in. As we drove back into town limits I could only think of the dress and how beautiful it looked. Alice turned the music up and started to singing along to the song. Again, I didn't know what it was so I just smiled and laughed with her. We drove like this until we stopped at a stoplight. I saw Alice gasp and I looked over at her. She had stopped singing and her face was rigid. I knew that she was seeing something in one of her visions.

"Alice! What's wrong? What are you seeing?" I turned off the music and watched as her face turned back to its normal state. "Alice, what did you see?"

"Edward's not going to want me to tell you this…" her voice was tight. I knew that whatever she was going to say wasn't going to be good news.

"Alice, I don't care. Tell me!" I really wanted to know though I already knew that it probably had to do with me and something dangerous. She looked back at me and stared into my eyes.

"I saw someone coming to visit the house," she said.

"Who?"

"Well Tanya's family is coming to visit."

"How is that dangerous?" I knew that they were vampires but they were 'vegetarians' like the Cullen's.

"I think that we're about to find out," she said as she pulled into their driveway. Edward was already outside waiting for us. He began to walk out to the car.

"I thought that he was hunting until night." Why was he back so soon?

"Yeah, well I guess they ran into some old family friends and invited them back." Edward was at my door and opened it for me. He pulled me out of the car and into his arms.

"Hey baby," he mumbled as he kissed me. I smiled as wrapped my arms around his neck to pull myself closer to him. He gently pulled me away from him after a few minutes. Alice must have gone inside with the dress already.

"Why are you back so soon? I thought that you were coming back later tonight."

"What? You want me to leave?" he said jokingly. He turned around and started to walk away. I grabbed his arm and pulled back will all my strength. He turned back and was laughing. I started to laugh with him.

"Ok so Tanya's inside?" I said once I could catch my breath.

"Yes, and another female that lives in her clan." I could hear that he was upset by their visit.

"What's wrong?" I couldn't understand why he would be upset by this.

"Oh, you'll see, Bella. You'll see." He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him as we walked into the house. I gasped as I saw two of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. The one woman glared at me as she saw me so close to Edward. Ah… this must be Tanya.

"Welcome back, Edward." She said as she moved a little closer to Edward than I would have liked. "And who is this?" She never stopped glaring at me. I shrunk into Edwards's side.

"This is Bella, my fiancée." Tanya's face suddenly went rigid and she looked at me to Edward and then back to me.

"You're marrying the human?" she finally said as she stared in disbelief. Tanya's face broke into a smile as she looked at me. She moved to the other side of Edward and stroked the side of his face. "But don't remember all the times that we had together?" I looked up at Edward in shock. He let out a growl at her. He saw this look and pulled my up to his mouth.

"Don't worry. You've always been the only girl for me." I smiled. I trusted him and knew now that Tanya had a major crush on my future husband.

"What time's Tanya? I've never had feelings for you though you continually throw yourself at me. It's desperate and sad." Tanya sneered at me and I smiled sweetly back as I nestled myself so that I could lean against him while still being able to see everyone else. I loved Edward. I could tell that she was getting tense because she knew that she was about to lose.

"You know what. I think that we have to go. I have some things to take care of back in Alaska," she motioned for the other vampire to follow her. I could her thank the Cullen's for having them over.

Tanya got really close to Edward and brushed her lips across his cheek. "Thanks for your hospitality, baby." Then she winked at him. That move sent me over the edge.

I took a deep breath as I moved away from Edward and towards her. "Edward is my fiancé. I don't know who you think you are but get your hands of him!" I yelled at her. Everyone's mouths dropped open and they all looked at me in disbelief. I smiled and shrugged.

"Aren't you a feisty one," She sneered at me. I bit my tongue and smiled because I really didn't want to get into a fight with a vampire. I had a feeling that I would lose. They walked out the door together.

"Bye everyone!" They called as they began to run away from the house. The Cullen's were still staring at me. Emmett was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. I began to blush.

"Go, Bella!" Emmett grabbed me from Edward and spun me around the room playfully. They all started to laugh.

"Wow. I didn't know you had that in you." Jasper said. Edward helped me down from Emmett's bear hug.

"I think that I should take Bella home now. Charlie's going to begin to wonder where she is," He picked me up and carried me outside to his car.

"You know I can walk, right?" He looked down at me and grinned.

"I know. But I think that it's faster to go like this and besides it's safer." I laughed and let him place me in the car and buckle me in. He walked to the driver's side and sped off to my house. He pulled up in front of my house and was around to my side before I could even see the door close.

"You're not supposed to move that fast. Someone will see you. Especially Charlie." His face was suddenly grave.

"Don't worry he's not watching. He's on the phone with Billy." My heart skipped a beat. I'm pretty sure that he heard it and frowned at the house.

"Is it about Jacob? Is he coming back?" He wouldn't answer me so I started to run in to the house. Of course, I began to fall because I tripped over my own foot. Edward's strong arms caught me and he carried me the rest of the way to the house.

"Remember… It's safe for me to carry you," he said as he put me down. I opened the door and walked in. Edward followed me in and closed the door.

"Bella, Jacob's coming home!" Charlie shouted from the kitchen. 'Jacob's coming back!' I thought. I wonder what made him change his mind and come back to here. Could he face me again? Only time would tell.

--

**Ohh Jacobs coming back! Whats going to happen when Olivia and Bella meet? Whats Jacob going to tell Olivia about his life and Bella's? **

**I guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! **

**Click review and lets get 20 reviews? Remember... reviews inspire me and make me write faster. so if there are alot then maybe the chapter will come faster? **


	8. Chapter 8

**All right... so i'm sitting in the nurses office at school and not feeling too hot... so i decided while i'm waiting to get picked up to go home i would post another chapter because i got 20+ reviews. So thanks to everyone that reviewed. **

**Ok so this chapter was also inspired more by ****LyssaBWerewolf. Thanks so much!**

**So Jacobs coming back into the picture. You are going to have to read to find out how he feels about Bella and Olivia. I had fun writting this one and I hope you like it... **

**--**

**Chapter 8**

**JPOV**

I stood anxiously in the parking lot as I waited for Olivia to come. Would she come? Would she notice that I was dressed the same as yesterday because I only had one pair of cloths with me? Did she feel the same way that I felt about her? I dreamed about her all last night. I couldn't stop thinking about her eyes, her hair, her laugh…. That's when I saw her car pulling in to the parking lot where I was standing. She rolled down the window.

"Hey Jacob!" She noticed that I was standing in the parking lot again without a car. She didn't mention this though. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No, I just got here actually. What did you have in mind to do today?"

"Umm…" She thought about it for a minute. "I have an idea. We can go hiking today. I know that you're not from around here so I think you should see some real Alaskan wildlife. I know a great spot. Is that ok?"

"Sure, Olivia. I love hiking. I do it a lot at home."

"All right. Climb in." She unlocked the door and I got into her car. It smelled just like her so I inhaled deeply. We drove on for about 10 minutes talking until she pulled off the road next to a forest that lined the road.

"No trail?" This reminded me of Bella and how she tried to take me to a meadow when we first met. I remembered how slow she was and how she stumbled. I smiled to myself. Thinking Bella's name no longer caused me pain.

"No, I know this really great spot that I come to a lot. It's beautiful and there are a lot of animals."

"Ok, you lead the way then," She started into the woods and I followed her. I walked up next to her so we were walking side by side. I hoped that she wouldn't pull away as I grabbed her hand to hold it. She didn't and smiled at me. We walked in silence listening to the birds singing and each of us lost in our own thoughts. She finally broke the silence.

"I don't want to be rude, Jacob, but I really am curious. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Washington. I guess you can ask me anything." I didn't think that she would ask about me that would make her run away. Like the fact that I was a werewolf.

"Ok then. Why are you in Alaska?"

"I ran away from home." She looked at me sideways. I could tell that she wanted to know more. What was I supposed to tell her? I looked straight ahead and thought of an answer. I let out a 

sign. "Ok, look Olivia. I ran away from home because I was running from someone." I hoped she wouldn't ask more questions but part of me knew that she would.

"Who?" I guess I could tell her about Bella and leave out the vampire and werewolf parts.

"Um… a girl…"I couldn't finish because the look on her face.

"You came all the way to Alaska just because of a girl? So you--" She seemed surprised but I didn't want her to get the wrong I idea so I cut her off.

"You have to hear the story to understand. So just listen for a minute, kay?" She nodded at me and I knew that I had her attention. "So there was this girl. Her name's Bella. Her dad and my dad were friends. We had met before but I really didn't know her that well. She was dating this guy, Edward. They were so happy together. But my dad didn't like Edward. He told Bella to stay away from him and even had me go to their prom to warn her. She didn't listen though. Then he left her. His entire family just packed up and left. My friend Sam found her in the woods just lying on the ground. I guess she was in shock or something."

I looked over at Olivia and she was listening intently to what I was saying. Her eyes were bright with excitement and wonder. "So she was like a zombie for months. She stopped doing things with her friends, she barely even talked. One day her dad threatened to send her off to Florida to live with her mom. She couldn't understand why. She didn't cause trouble; she didn't do anything at all. Her dad, Charlie, thought that sending her back would help her and make her better. She wouldn't go and decided to do something's to get into trouble. She brought over some broken motorcycles and got me to help her fix them. We grew closer and she got better. I was helping her heal her heart." I decided to skip the parts about me turning into a werewolf and then the whole cliff diving incident. "Then he came back. And she let him back into her life like nothing had ever happened. He felt horrible, of course but no one lived through her pain and helped her like I did. She wanted to be my friend still but Edward and I just could agree and be near each other. It was then that I realized that I loved her."

I looked at Olivia again and I could see that she had a lone tear rolling down her cheek. She saw me look at her and smiled. She squeezed my hand and urged me to go on. "Well, I could barely talk to Bella or see her because of him. It was hard. And then he proposed to her. And she said yes. Bella had told me that it was a possibility that she would have to… umm… go away for awhile." I couldn't tell her that Bella had to leave because she was going to be turned in to a vampire. "Then Edward sent me a wedding invitation with this note thanking me for keeping Bella alive for all those months. That's why I ran. I couldn't be there when she got married. I couldn't be there when she left, knowing where and why she was going. I came here though to get away from her and then I found something better."

Olivia looked at me and stopped walking. She was crying. I felt terrible. I knew that I shouldn't have told her this. But then she suddenly hugged me. This was not the reaction I was expecting but I hugged her back anyway.

"Olivia, please don't cry. I don't love her anymore." She looked up at me but still hugged me.

"Jacob, I'm not crying because I'm mad or upset. It's just that you have been through so much. I never realized how much pain someone could go through. And that last sentence." I lifted her chin and pressed my lips against hers. I pulled away and looked in to her eyes. She smiled and pulled away slowly.

"We are almost to the meadow," She never let go of my hand. We walked again in silence until she pulled some branches out of the way and let go of my hand. I let her walk in front of me through the branches and I followed her. We walked out into a meadow. It was pretty. There were some rabbits and birds. The ground was frozen so there wasn't too much grass and flowers but that was part of the beauty. I sniffed the air and froze. She noticed my reaction.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

"No, Olivia, it's beautiful, just like you said. But it's just what's coming." I turned towards the north. There were only two coming. Crap. What was I supposed to do? I could run but they would pick up my trail. I could wait for them to come and take the chance that Olivia would get hurt.

"Jacob, what's coming? Are you ok?" I was shaking violently. I needed to calm down. I took a few deep breaths. I had less than a minute before they would come. They were running here fast. They had picked up on our trail. They weren't expecting a werewolf. They couldn't smell because they thought that I was a myth.

"Olivia. I need you to do exactly what I say. Don't ask questions. I'll explain later. I need to stay by me until I tell you to move. Then I need you to go by the tree and stay there." Her eyes were wide with fright.

"What's coming Jacob?" I had to tell her but I knew that she wouldn't believe me.

"You aren't going to believe this but… vampires." Her fright turned into anger.

"Is this some kind of joke?" She yelled at me.

"I'm being serious. Do you see in the woods right there?" I pointed in that direction. "There are going to be two absolutely beautiful people coming out of that spot. In three, two, one." And there they were, two vampires, their eyes dark with thirst.

--

**Sorry about this cliffhanger! Whats going to happen next? Will Olivia still want to stay with Jacob after she finds out about his secret? Or will they both get killed by the vampires? You'll have to wait to find out ;)**

**Review, review, review. You know you want to! **

**Tell me what you want to happen to them and i'll put it into consideration when i write the next chapter. **

**So lets get 25+ reviews before i put the next chapter up. I'm telling you, more review makes me write soooo much faster!! **

**Oh and btw... i just finished chapter 9 so all i need is 1 more review before i will post it :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**So i finally got 25 reviews... only because someone reviewed twice... that makes me sad. i really like hearing from you and i want to know what you think. it was really killing me because i wrote the chapter early and i was going to post it as soon as i got the 25 reviews. but thanks for every one that reviewed. i'm still sick but your reviews made me feel better :)**

**I know i left you with a cliffy so here's the next chapter. Its in Jacobs point of view... are they going to live or die? Is Olivia going to want to stay with Jacob? READ!!**

**--**

**Chapter 9**

**JPOV**

I watched as Olivia's eyes widened with fear and wonder. I looked back at the two vampires as they slowly approached us. They didn't seem to know that I was a werewolf because I was still in my human form. Olivia grabbed my hand and moved closer to me.

"Hello!" The prettiest one called out.

"Hi." I mumbled back. I didn't want them to know that I knew what they were.

"They're so beautiful." I heard Olivia mutter beside me. The two vampires snapped their heads from me to Olivia. The prettiest one smiled at her.

"I'm Tanya. And this is my friend, Elise." Her voice was smooth and soft. "We just came from Forks, Washington so we have been traveling for such a long time. We were visiting some very old family friends." Bella. They were visiting the Cullen's. They were the only vampires in Forks. They were the reason that I was a werewolf.

"Oh, well that's so nice. We were actually just heading out to lunch now. So I think that we better be going. Nice talking with you." I tried to talk our way out of the situation but I knew that it wasn't going to work.

"Oh, really… We just ate right outside of Washington. We're vegetarians." A smile passed between them. Ok so they were like the Cullen's. They didn't suck human's blood. If they weren't going to attack us, what were they planning? Just then Tanya crouched down. This way the position they got into just before they were going to attack. I moved myself in front of Olivia.

"Olivia. I need you to listen to exactly what I say. I need you to go and stand in front of that tree. I'm about to do something that is going to scare you. I promise I will not hurt you." She just looked at me in fear and nodded. She began to back towards the tree. I could tell that she was shaking with fear as I made sure that she was out of the way and I then I began to shake violently. The two vampires were distracted by this and stared with wide eyes. I then transformed. I heard all three of them gasp. I watched as Tanya stood up from her crouch and back away with Elise closely behind.

"I've heard of you creatures before but I never thought that I would actually get to see one." Tanya said in disbelief. I let out a low warning growl that shook the trees around me. They turned and ran in the forest the opposite way that they came from.

I waited until I couldn't hear them running and transformed back into a human. I slowly turned back to Olivia. I didn't want her to be scared. I wanted to tell her about my secret before she had to see me like this.

"Olivia? Are you ok?" I didn't walk towards her because I wasn't sure how she was going to react.

"Jacob? How… how… how did you do that?" She stammered.

"I'm so sorry Olivia. I didn't want you to find out this way. I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to scare you. I'm not a monster. I won't hurt you." She slowly closed her eyes and then opened them looking at me.

She took a deep breath. "What are you?"

"Are you sure that you are ok?" I didn't want to scare her anymore.

"Yes. I just want to know what that all was." She waved her hand at me.

I took a deep breath. "Ok, well… I'm a… werewolf." Her jaw dropped and she didn't say anything. She just stared at me.

"I didn't think that they existed… I didn't even think that vampires existed either."

"Yeah… it's pretty crazy, isn't it?" I just shrugged.

"So, you're a werewolf, huh?" She said taking a few steps closer to me.

"Yeah. That's what I am." I said as she grabbed my hands.

"So this would explain your massive size and how hot you always are?" I nodded my head. I wasn't sure what to say back to her.

"That's pretty cool actually."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, so tell me about it… you know… being a werewolf and all. How did it happen? What do you do?"

"It's ok. Well let me start with the vampires because they are part of this." She nodded and I continued. "I'm from a reservoir near Forks, Washington. Decades ago, a group of vampires came to the area. My tribe's youth turns into werewolves because of them. My tribe and the vampires made a treaty: If they stayed off our land and didn't bit a human, then we wouldn't bother them and there wouldn't be a war. These vampires are named the Cullen's. They claim to be 'vegetarians' because they don't bit humans."

"So that's what Tanya and Elise meant when they said that they were vegetarians? But if they don't eat humans, then what do they eat?"

"First of all, they don't 'eat' humans, they drink their blood. Just to get that straight. And yes, I'm pretty sure that they were. If they went to the Cullen's then they were most likely vegetarians. I'm pretty sure that Bella knew them."

"So Bella is a vampire?" She looked surprised.

"No, no, no! Bella is not a vampire. Edward is. But that's part of the reason I'm running away. He's going to bit her and turn her into a vampire so that they can live together forever."

"They can live forever? You mean they never die?"

"No, there's only one way to kill them. But we don't have to get into that right now. Let me tell you about werewolves and everything." She nodded and motioned for me to sit on the ground next to her. I sat and held her hand. "Ok well, because the vampires moved back into the area where I lived, there are some of us that are transformed into werewolves. There is a clan of us. At first I didn't understand what was happening to all my friends but then I was transformed. It was hard at first but now I'm used to it. What else do you want to know? I don't really know what else to tell you about it so ask away."

"So this Bella, does she know that you're a werewolf?"

"Yeah, I had to explain it to her because the leader of the pack, Sam, told me that I wasn't allowed to see her anymore but I broke the rules and hung out her anyway. I had to tell her because there was a month when I wasn't allowed to see her because of what I am. Her boyfriend and I are mortal enemies. That's part of the reason I had to leave her." We sat in silence for awhile.

"You know that it's dangerous for me to be with you? You saw what happens when I transform. It's like blowing up. I could hurt you."

"I know. I sensed that there was something different about you when I met you. But I trust you." She smiled and snuggled into my chest. "That's why I waited for you to tell me what was wrong." She looked up at me and I kissed her. I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I think that I should be getting you home. It's getting late." I helped her stand up.

"Speaking of going home… when are you planning on going back to Forks?" I sighed.

"I don't really know. After meeting you, Bella means nothing to me now. I love her like a sister and it no longer hurts to think about her."

"I'm just wondering, when you first looked at me, you had a strange look on your face. You looked like you just saw the world for the first time. Does that have anything to do with being a werewolf?"

"Yeah, it does," I blushed. "It's called imprinting. It's said to be rare in werewolves but I know a couple boys from my clan that have imprinted."

"Did you imprint on Bella and that's why you loved her so much?"

"No, I thought that I could never love anyone as much as I loved her but that changed when I met you. Imprinting is like having the whole universe shift under you. In a way, it is like seeing the world for the first time."

"So it's like I am the perfect girl for you and you are the perfect guy for me?"

"Exactly. Supposedly, we are the perfect matches for each other."

"Hmm… that's interesting. I felt something the first time that we touched. So when are you going back?"

"I really don't know. But I think that my dad, Billy, has got to be worried. I think that I might give him a call."

"Ok, you can come to my house and we can call him from my phone." I took her hand and we walked back to her car and to her house to call Billy. I decided that I would have to go home sometime. But how could I be around Olivia if she was a three-day run from Forks? I would have to figure that out later but right now I wanted to be with her, just the way we are.

--

**So how are they going to be together when Olivia lives in Alaska and Jacob lives in Washington? I actually dont know... so i need some help with that... So go and type away and inspire me! **

**You might even make me feel somewhat better! I love hearing from you and your reviews are amazing so click review and type, type, type!! Next chapter will go up once you give me some ideas and i write it so it might even be later today if we get up to 30 reviews giving me ideas or just telling me how you like the story. So type away!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**so there isnt much that is going to happen in this story because i still need some help with what i should do with Olivia and such... (and she's not dying :) ) So i think that in a few chapters the wedding is going to happen and then Bella's tranformation. yayy get excited!! so i just wanted to tell you all that. Are Bella and Olivia going to like each other? What will happen when they meet? You'll have to read to find out... **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight.**

**--**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

"Ok, so we have the church, the flowers, the decorations, the dresses, the food, and the cake." Alice listed all of the wedding details that were finished. "I guess you can have the day off then Bella." Yes, I thought in my head another day that I get to spend with Edward alone. Alice and I were in her family room waiting for Edward to come down from his room. I didn't know what he was doing. I heard him run down the steps and before I had even turned my head towards the door, he had his arms around me, pulling me into a huge hug.

"Long time no see" I said jokingly as I snuggled into his arms. "Guess what?" I waited until his eyebrows rose. "Alice decided to give us the day off!"

"So I've heard," Stupid vampire hearing I thought but it was no surprise since he could read minds. He chuckled at my expression. Alice skipped out of the room, kissing me on both cheeks before she left.

"So what did you have in mind to do?" I turned my body around so that I was facing him. I rested my head on his chest.

"I was actually just going to ask you what you wanted to do. Are you starting to be able to read my mind?" He said laughing.

"No, I think that I know you too well." I said joining his laughter. "I think that we should go to my house really fast just to let Charlie know that I'm spending the day with you and then--"I was cut off when Emmett bounded into the room.

"Hey Bells! So I heard that Alice is giving you the day off?"

"Yeah. Edward and I were just trying to think of what to do."

"Well I heard that there is a surprise that's going to be waiting for you at your house." He said winking and grinning at me. Edward let go of me and punched him playfully in the arm. Emmett's grin grew larger as he darted out of the way and ran out of the room.

"What's the surprise Edward? You know I hate surprises!" I yelled playfully at him.

"I know, I know." He put his hands up defensively. "I swear I have nothing to do with it. Alice saw it. She doesn't even know what's going to happen."

"What do you mean she doesn't know? She sees things…" I was really confused.

"She would have been able to see it, it's just that our futures disappeared."

"And our futures' disappearing is a good thing?" I couldn't understand what he was getting at.

"Well, I might have overheard Charlie's thoughts too but I think that it will be more a surprise for you than for me."

"Jake's coming back?!"

"Yes, he got in last night and he wanted to come and see you today."

"Really, Edward?" he nodded and searched my face, his expression distracted. I frowned. "Aren't you coming, too?"

"We'll see. I am going to have to hear what he wants to say and see if he actually wants me there before I just come in with you. But let's get there before he does." He picked me up and carried me out to the car. I was happy that Jacob was coming back. But I was nervous because I knew that he had tried to run from me and the wedding. I wondered why he decided to come back. We pulled up to my house and I jumped out of the car. Edward held my hand as we walked inside. Jacob wasn't here yet because his car wasn't outside. Charlie was watching TV and yelled to us as we walked in the door.

"Hey kids!" He called.

"Hi dad!" I yelled back. "When is he getting here?" I asked Edward as I looked anxiously at the clock.

"He's actually right outside." I looked up at him hopefully.

"You are going to stay right?"

He was quiet for a few seconds and then smiled. "This should be interesting. I think I'll stay." There was a loud knock on the door. I ran to the door with Edward walking behind me. I opened the door and there was Jacob, and standing behind him was another girl.

"Hey Jake!" I said as he pulled me into a bear hug. I noticed that the girl stiffened slightly at this but smiled lightly.

"Bells!" He yelled as he put me to the ground. He looked in the house behind me. "Edward." He said nodding at him.

"Jacob. Nice to see that you're back." Edward said stiffly back. I could see that it was going to be one of those days where they just weren't going to get along as well as I wanted them too. Oh well, I couldn't have everything. I peered behind Jake at the girl. She was pretty. Jacob noticed my glance and cleared his throat.

"Oh, right." He said holding the girls hand. "Bella and Edward, this is Olivia, Olivia, this is Bella and Edward." I saw her smile at his touch and his beaming face when he said her name. This Olivia just wasn't any girl. This was the girl that Jacob had imprinted on.

"Hey Olivia." I said. "Do you want to come in? We were just about to have breakfast." I told both of them.

"Sure, Bella! I'm starving!" I laughed. I had a feeling that I would have to make a lot of food to fill his appetite. They followed Edward and I into the kitchen and Jacob sat down in one of the chairs. He pulled Olivia onto his lap. I could see how much they loved each other even though they weren't even talking. I opened the fridge and looked inside.

"What do guys want? I can make eggs, pancakes, and bacon." I listed some of the things that I had picked up from the store the day before.

"Sounds good!" Jacob said. I looked over at Edward who was studying the girl. He felt my glance and smiled. Her thoughts were obviously interesting. I would have to find out later. I pulled everything out onto the counter and started to prepare it.

"Jacob. Can I have a word with you outside?" I stiffened and looked at Edward. Why did he need to speak with him?

"Sure..." He looked as confused as I was as Olivia climbed off his lap and he followed Edward to the door.

When both of the boys were out of the room, Olivia came up next to me and asked, "Can I help you with anything, Bella?"

"Sure. Do you want to make the eggs?" She began to crack them.

"So, Jake tells me that you and Edward are going to get married."

"Yeah, the wedding is in August. Do you think that you'll be sticking around here and you could come?"

"I'm not too sure. My parents didn't really want me to come down here in the first place but they don't understand. I love Jacob." She smiled as she said his name. "It's crazy, this whole imprinting thing."

I laughed. "Yeah, I've seen it happen before and it's truly crazy. Have you met the rest of Jacob's friends?"

"Yeah, we went over the Emily's house. They were all curious about you, you know."

"Really? What did they say?"

"They just kept asking if you were still the same or if they changed you." I raised my eyebrows. "You know, changed you into a vampire."

"Oh, so Jake told you about that. And I'm still the human Bella. I'm not changing until after the wedding. So they have a while."

"Well, that's part of the reason that Jacob wanted to come over here. The entire ride here he kept saying 'She better be the same. They better have not changed her.' He was getting pretty worked up about it." I had stopped pouring the pancake batter onto the pan and I stared at her.

"Well, what if I was changed? Would he have just left?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that he would have come inside anyway. I mean, Edward and him seemed to have been getting along fine. And there enemies." I was still staring at her. "Bella? You do know that Jacob loves you, right?"

"Yeah, but he has you now. He doesn't need me." I frowned slightly as I continued to pour the batter.

"No, Bella! He doesn't love you like that. He told me that he loves you like a sister and doesn't want anything to happen to you. He loves you like you're his little sister and he's the big brother."

I laughed. "That's how Edward's brothers see me. As their little sister and their the over protective big brothers." She laughed with me.

"So speaking of Edward, what's it like to have a vampire boyfriend?"

"It's cool. I mean it's no different than having a werewolf for a boyfriend."

She giggled, "No I meant the bloodsucking part. Doesn't that creep you out at all?"

"Nope. I'm used to it. And the Cullen's don't suck people blood."

"Right, Jacob told me that."

"Does Jake being a giant wolf creep you out at all?"

"Well, when I first saw it happen I was pretty scared because I didn't know what happened. He just kinda exploded and then there was a giant wolf. But then he told me about it and I was surprisingly okay with it."

"Did he just show you?" I know that Jacob would never just change into a wolf for the fun of it. There had to be some reason.

"Well, we had a run in with some vampires. Jacob said that you might have known them. I think their names were Tanya and Elise." I nearly dropped the plate of pancakes that I was holding. "Bella? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"No, it's fine. It's just that I do know them. You were so lucky you ran into those two and not any others. Jacob would have been able to hold them off alone."

"You mean, like fight them? They looked pretty scared when Jacob turned into a werewolf in front of them."

"Well, most vampires aren't expecting to see a werewolf anymore. Apparently they are said to be just myths."

"So are vampires." She said defensively.

I laughed. "I know. Once I came to Forks, though, nothing seemed like it couldn't be real anymore. Almost like nothing was impossible…" I trailed off because we were done setting everything out on the table. I wondered what Edward and Jacob were doing.

"I'm going to go get Edward and Jacob. You can come if you want." She nodded and we walked out of the kitchen and I opened the front door.

"Edward? Jacob? Where are you?" I yelled. I saw a flash of white and then a darker flash following it. All the sudden I was in Edward's arms.

"Well, hello there." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Olivia and Jacob were standing off to the side uncomfortably until Jake cleared his throat. I blushed and Edward placed me gently on the ground. He stroked my cheek.

Jacob smelled the air. "Mmm! Breakfast is ready!" he raced into the house dragging Olivia with him. I laughed as Edward and I followed them.

"What exactly were you two doing all that time?" I whispered just outside the kitchen.

"Don't worry. We'll talk after you eat." He said as he picked me up and then put me in a chair. He sat down in the one next to me. We all ate except for Edward, of course. I was happy for Jacob and Olivia. And I was relieved that we could all be friends. At least for the moment.

--

**hmm... at least for the moment. does that mean that Bella/ Edward and Olivia/Jacob are going to be enemies too? You'll have to wait to find out because i'm not really sure yet. :) **

**So how about more than 35 reviews? with over 1500 hits this should not be hard! Please, please review!! it really makes me write faster because i know that you all want to know whats going to happen next. so i write faster to get it to you. So if you are reading this... you should click review right now and type away! Just tell me what you think!! **

**The next chapter will go up after 35 review or more. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok well i got over 35 reviews since i added the last chapter earlier today so i decided to write the next chapter for you. I think that this will be one of the last chapters in Jacobs point of view... so its extra long for all you on team Jacob. :) This chapter was kind of hard to write because i had alot to fit in a chapter. I didnt want to drag it out for more than one chapter so i crammed it all in one. if there is something that doesnt make sense, review and i'll get back to you on it. **

**So this is the chapter where we find out more about Olivia and her life and then we will find out what Edward wanted to ask Jacob. **

**Thanks soo much to everyone that reviewed! They really make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight..**

**--**

**Chapter 11**

JPOV

Olivia and I pulled up to her house. I got out and looked around. She lived in a pretty nice neighborhood. Her house wasn't little or obnoxiously big, like the Cullen's, but it was a normal sized house. As I was looking around, she walked to me and held my hand, leading me to the door.

"I just want to warn you that my parents are probably home. I've told them about you, so it should be like 20 questions or anything." I stopped walking and turned to her.

"You told them about me being… well you know?"

"No! I would never do that. I know that it's your secret. I told them that you and I were… well… what are we exactly?"

I smiled. "I think that I'm your boyfriend and you are my girlfriend." I said as I gave her a light kiss on the lips. I pulled away and her she had a huge grin on her face.

"Ok, let's get inside so you can call your dad and tell him that you're ok. I don't want him to be too upset with you." I followed her into the house and were s greeted by her parents. They seemed like pleasant people. Her mom looked just like Olivia, but 30 years older. Her dad and her looked somewhat alike, also.

"Mom, dad, this is Jacob." She was smiling proudly.

"Hello Jacob." Both of her parents said. They were smiling too.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Menna." I said shaking their hands.

"Please, just call us Chris and Barbra. It's nice you meet you." Her dad said.

"Nice to meet you too." I said. I looked around at the inside of their home. It had nice furnishings and was modern.

"Olivia tells us that you are visiting some relatives up here. How long are you staying?" I'm visiting relatives? This was news to me. Olivia looked like she was trying to keep in a laugh as I thought of something to say. I guess she had to tell her parents something and not that I was a rebellious run-a-way werewolf. The truth was I really did know when I wanted to go back and so I just made it up.

"I'll be here for about a couple more days and then I'll be heading back to Washington." I didn't know if that was true or not but I had some time to decide.

"Oh, so you're not planning on staying for too long then?" I guess that her parents were nice but wanted someone that lived up here for her? I don't think that they wanted her to get hurt by someone that lived in another state that wouldn't be around as much.

"I'll be visiting a lot. I come up here often." There was a long pause that was broken by Olivia.

"Ok, well, bye mom and dad." She said hurriedly as she led me to her kitchen. "Sorry, I didn't want to have to make up too many lies." She whispered to me. I laughed quietly as we walked up the steps and into her room. It had a pink theme. She motioned for me to sit on her bed. I sat on the edge and she walked to a desk and picked up a phone. She handed it to me.

"Here, call your dad. I brought us up here because I know that my parents will be listening to I guess you'll have to talk quietly."

"You're so pushy." I laughed as she sat down next to me. The phone felt heavy as I punched in the familiar number. I sighed and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" I heard my dad's tired voice ask.

"Hey, dad." I heard him gasp.

"Jacob, where are you?" he yelled. I guess that he was a little angry that he couldn't get in touch with me for the past two weeks or so.

"Dad, chill, I'm fine. I'm up in Alaska."

"Alaska? What are you doing there?" I heard his voice wash over with relief.

"I don't know… I was running and then I got hungry and then I met this amazing girl." I smiled and reached over to hold her hand. He was silent for a moment.

"You mean, you imprinted?" he was in disbelief.

"Yeah, dad. Her names Olivia Menna. I'm at her house right now."

"How did this happen? Why are there so many of you in this pack that imprint. It's supposed to be a rare thing."

"I don't really know. But it's great."

"But what about Bella?"

"She's like a sister to me now."

"Ok, good. I was hoping that this would happen soon. I couldn't stand seeing you like that. When are you planning on coming back?"

"I don't really know. Maybe a few days? "

"Jacob, the whole town is worried sick about you. People noticed that you are missing and put signs up all over. I know that you'll be back but no one will believe me. You need to get home fast."

"Dad, what about Olivia? I can't just leave her here and then I go back home."

"I know. But you really just need to get back her. Sorry to bring this up, but I went over Charlie's and told them that you went missing. Bella fainted she was so upset. This isn't just about you anymore." I could hear him getting angrier as he told me about Bella. "There are people that care about you and need you. You can't be running around the country. It's just not responsible."

"She fainted?" I still couldn't get over that.

"Yes, Jacob. She was out for a good 5 minutes. She was sobbing uncontrollably after that. Don't you see that she needs you, as a best friend? She still cares about you, but not in the imprinting kind of way." His voice softened at the last sentence.

"Ok, dad. I'll be back sometime in the next two days. What do I do about Olivia? I don't want to leave her here." I felt bad about Bella but she wasn't the most important thing on my mind.

"Maybe she can come visit when you come back. Give me her parent's number and I'll call them later." I asked Olivia for the number and gave it to him and hung up.

"Would you like to come to Forks and meet all of my friends?" She shrieked and jumped into my arms, kissing me. "I'm glad you're so excited." I said as my lips turned up into a smile.

I stayed at her house for dinner with her family. Her parents agreed to let her come with me as long as there was parental supervision. I assured them as much as Billy did, that there would be. We were leaving the next day around lunch time. I left her house that night and slept in the woods close to her house. The next morning, I showed up the next day around 10:30. She was already packed. Her eyes were sparkling and I could tell that she was excited.

We ate breakfast together and then packed up her car. We had to take her car because I didn't have one and I wasn't going to make her ride me the entire way back. We talked the whole way back and I drove until she fell asleep. We pulled into my driveway and I gently shook her shoulder.

"Olivia? Honey? We're here." Her eye lids fluttered open and she looked at me and smiled. She stretched as I got out of the car and walked to the other side of the car to help her get out. I saw the curtain flutter in my house.

"I'm so excited to meet all of your friends!" she said as I helped her out and she looked around.

"I have to warn you though. It's dangerous to hang out with all of us. Something could go wrong."

"Seriously, Jacob," She said rolling her eyes at me.

"When you meet Emily, Sam's fiancée, you'll see why. And don't stare to long." I warned as I pulled her bags out of the trunk. "How long are you planning to stay? These bags are so heavy!" I joked as I pretended to have a hard time taking them out. She laughed and then looked back to my house. I 

could tell that she was eager to go inside and meet my dad. We walked into the house and were greeted by my dad.

"Jacob!" he yelled excitedly. I bent over to give him a hug.

"Hey dad!" He looked over at Olivia. "Oh, dad, this is Olivia. Olivia, this is my dad. You can call him Billy though." I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Hi Olivia. I hope that you had a nice ride down." I could tell that he was excited about something but he wasn't telling me.

"Hey Billy! It was great. I'm really excited to be here."

"You must be starving. Why don't we go into the kitchen for a snack or something?" I left Olivia's bags at the bottom of the steps and we followed him in the kitchen.

"Oh, Emily just called and she wants you to come over. Sam wants to talk to you." He gave me a stern look and I rolled my eyes.

"Do I have to go right now?" I just got in and I didn't feel like going back out again.

"Yes, he said that it was urgent." I sighed and walked out to my rabbit with Olivia following. We got in and I began to drive to her house.

"This is a cool car. I've never seen one of these before."

"That's because I made it. It's one of a kind." I said smiling proudly.

"You consistently amaze me, Jacob Black." We both laughed and I pulled up to the familiar house. We got out and walked to the door. I knocked and Emily opened it. Behind her was all the entire pack.

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled at us. I was so surprised and Olivia had the biggest smile. We both started to laugh as everyone came over to us and introduced themselves to Olivia and welcomed me back. This was a surprise party welcoming me back and welcoming Olivia into the family.

I guess that they already knew that I imprinted on her. I noticed after Emily introduced herself to Olivia and had her back turned, Olivia looked at me, her eyes full of the understanding of danger. I smiled encouragingly and pulled her in closer to me. We all piled out into the back yard where there was a bonfire going. Everyone grabbed some hotdogs and hamburgers and started to cook them. We spent the whole night laughing and telling stories. I watched Olivia as she joked with everyone. It was like she belonged in with us.

We left around one in the morning and drove home. Before going inside my house, Olivia and I sat out on the porch. "That was really fun, Jacob. Everyone is so nice and inviting. I felt like I had known them forever." She yawned.

"I know. It was like you completed the pack. Everyone really liked you." I watched as her eyelids began to droop. It was late. "All right. Let's get you to bed." She nodded her head and followed me into the house. I let her sleep on my bed and I grabbed some blankets and put them out on the sofa in the front room. I kissed her good night and closed the door. I fell asleep the happiest I had been in a long time.

When I woke up, Olivia was already dressed and was sitting on the edge of the sofa where I was sleeping. She was watching some show on TV. She felt me move and she looked at me and smiled.

"You are such a heavy sleeper." She laughed. I sat up and pulled her into my arms.

"Good morning, baby." I said as she nuzzled her head into my chest. We sat there for about ten minutes watching TV until I got an idea to go see Bella.

"Hey, do you want to meet Bella?" I looked at her watching her reaction. Her eyes lit up.

"Sure. I've heard so much I really want to meet her!"

"All right." I laughed at her eagerness. "Let me just take a quick shower first." I got into the shower and quickly got dressed after. She was still sitting on the sofa, looking as beautiful as ever. She followed me out to the car and we drove to her house.

"You might get to meet Edward, by the way." I said as we got closer. I didn't want to surprise her with a vampire being there.

"Ok. I'm excited." She giggled as we pulled up to the house and walked to the door.

I knocked and Bella opened it.

"Hey Jake!" She said. I could tell that she was as happy to see me as I was to see her. I pulled her into a huge hug.

"Bells!" I looked in the house and saw Edward standing in the doorway. "Edward." I said nodding in his direction. He said hello back and I introduced Olivia to them. Bella invited us to have breakfast with them. Well just Bella, because Edward didn't eat. We followed them into the kitchen and Bella asked us what we wanted. I just said yes to everything.

I was so happy to see Bella. I was glad that it wasn't going to be awkward between us anymore and we could be friends. I was sitting on a kitchen chair with Olivia on my lap.

"Jacob. Can I have a word with you outside?" Edward said. I was confused and my face must have shown this because he smiled slightly at me. I noticed that Bella stiffened but didn't say anything. I followed Edward out into the front yard. It was overcast so it was ok for him to be outside. He didn't stop and continued to walk into the woods. I followed curiously.

"Um... Edward? Where are we going?" I asked as we quickly walked deeper into the forest. He finally stopped and turned to me.

"You are probably wondering why I brought you out this far."

"Yeah. We are in the middle of a forest."

"Well, I wanted to give Bella and Olivia enough time to get to know each other. I can tell that Olivia is very curious about Bella."

"She really wanted to meet her and I wanted to come and see her. I feel really bad about what happened when Billy told her that I left."

"Ah… yes. She was so upset. I didn't know how to comfort her." He stared off into the woods for a few minutes and then turned to me. "But I didn't bring you out here to talk about that." I raised my eyebrows and waited for him to continue. "First, I just want to make sure that you have no more feelings for Bella. This imprinting thing that you do is very strong and I was just curious."

I was taken off guard by this question. He didn't seem mad; he was just curious. "Well, I don't know if you have heard anything about it but when you first see her, it's like the entire universe shifts and you forget anyone or anything before her. But with Bella, I couldn't forget her. My feelings for her just changed. I don't love her like I love Olivia; I love her like a sister." I explained to him.

"Ok well good then. Secondly, I wanted to ask you if you would be attending the wedding. Alice is trying to get a headcount to figure out how much food she will need." I took a deep breath.

"I guess that I'll come. But I can bring Olivia, right? And Billy?"

"Of course they can come. Ok and for my last question…" he trailed off again and looked like he was concentrating very hard on what he was going to say next. "Well before I begin, I just want to thank you for everything that you have done for Bella. Whether you know it or not, by helping Bella, you help me. When we had the battle, and you kept her warm, that was something that I could never do for her. I just wanted to thank you for keeping her Bella when I left. He held her together when I couldn't and it was my fault. And I want to apologize for sending the invitation that caused you to run away from here." I could tell that he was searching my thoughts as I thought of something to say back.

"I want to apologize, too… for causing Bella so much pain. It wasn't fair of me to make her choose between you and me when I knew that she could never love me as much as she loves you. I understand her love for you now that I have imprinted. I know how she loved me like a brother, yet I kept pushing her, trying to make her choose me." I looked back at him and he was actually smiling at me.

"Don't worry, I know that you would never want to hurt Bella." He told me. "So my final question is… will you be one of my groomsmen?" This question really surprised me. I would have never thought that Edward would ask me to be in his wedding. I just stared at him as I thought about his offer. "Emmett will be my best man and you and Jasper will be the groomsmen. All you have to do is help people get seated and work with a few vampires." He said the last part smiling still waiting for my answer.

"Um… wow Edward. You want me to be in your wedding?"

"Yes, and I have talked to Emmett and Jasper and they have agreed to work with you if you will work with them."

I thought about his offer for a few minutes. I decided that I would be in it. We seemed to be on pretty good terms at the moment.

"Sure, Edward. I'll be in your wedding." His face washed over with relief and he held out his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand, sealing the deal.

"Great." He said. Just then I heard Bella yell for us. We took off back to the house and I knew that we were on good terms… at least for now.

--

**At least for now... dundundunnn... i know that alot of you hate that i left one of the last chapters off like that but sorry! If there was something that didnt make sense to you in this chapter then let me know and i'll fix it. its late and i probably wasnt paying close enough attention as i was trying to cram a lot into one chapter... so review for that**

**Anyway... I was thinking about a couple of the next chapters... what do you think Bella's power should be when she is turned into a vampire? I dont have any ideas on it yet...I'll use the best one and dedicate that chapter to you. So review and let me know your idea. this will be going on for the next couple of chapters so if you get new ideas then review and tell me. **

**how about 45 reviews before the next chapter? everyone is going to have to step up and review because at the moment there are 37 reviews. Reading your reviews make me smile. and smiling makes me happy. and being happy makes me write faster. so review, review, review!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry that i havent been able to update sooner! I had exams and so i had to study and everthing so i made an extra long chapter to make up for it. This is just a fun chapter because i needed to write something fun and relax because of exams. **

**Thanks for everyone that reviewed and gave me suggestions for Bella's power. You can still review for that if you want. I would really appreciate it!**

**So here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twlight... i wish i did though... **

**--**

**Chapter 12**

BPOV

Olivia and Jacob had just left and it was just me and Edward in the house. I was washing the dishes and Edwards was drying them. We did this in silence; both of us were too wrapped up in our own thoughts to talk. I was thinking about Olivia and Jacob and how great they were together. I was happy for him to finally find someone that he loved besides me. I didn't want to cause him anymore pain. I wasn't jealous of them at all. This is the way that I wanted it to be. I let my thoughts go and then remembered to ask Edward what he and Jacob had talked about.

I looked over at him. He was staring intently at the dish he was drying, but then feeling my glance; he turned his head and smiled his crooked smile that I loved. I smiled back.

"So, what did you and Jacob go off and talk about?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Well we talked about imprinting and Olivia…" he shrugged. There was something else that he wasn't telling me about.

"And…" I said as I turned off the water and dried off my hands.

"We talked about the wedding, and if he was coming or not." I raised my eyebrows and waited for him to continue. "So he's coming and he's bringing Olivia and Billy."

"Ok good. I'm glad they can come. I really like Olivia. Jacob and her are great for each other." I was truly happy for them.

"And I also asked him to be a groomsman." He spit out quickly and searched my face for my reaction. I think that he expected me to be mad or upset at him. My reaction threw him off, though. My face broke out into a huge grin and jumped into him arms, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You did?" I asked. He just nodded still stunned my reaction. "Thanks Edward! I'm so happy that you two worked things out!" He pulled me off of him and stood me in front of him. He left his hands on my shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"This wasn't exactly the reaction that I expecting, but I'll take it." He smiled. I jumped back into his arms and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back and pulled away too soon. My breathing was ragged and I was sure that my face was flushed.

"So you're not mad?"

"No, silly. This is what I wanted. I wanted you to work things out. I wanted us to be able to be together, all together, without it being uncomfortable." He smiled at this and pulled me into his chest. I don't know how long we stood there but he released me.

"Charlie's coming. I should go. I think that I might get Alice to come over in a few minutes so you can sleep over tonight. It'll be fun. Emmett wants to do a kids night or something. So we'll be watching movies and stuff." He leaned down and kissed me swiftly and ran out the back door. I heard the cruiser door slam and Charlie walking up the steps. He opened the door.

"Bella?" he called. That was one thing that really annoyed me about Charlie. Who else would be here?

I sighed and called back. "Hey dad. I'm in the kitchen."

"Hey Bella." He said as he walked in and sat in a chair. "Did you have breakfast?"

"Yeah, Jacob and Olivia came over and ate with Edward and me."

"Oh yeah. I just met Olivia. She seems like a nice girl. Jacob brought her by the station. I'm glad that he's back and he found someone." I just nodded. I looked out the window and saw Alice's car pull up and her get out. She walked to the door at human speed and rang the door bell. That was fast I thought. Charlie looked up at the sound.

"It's Alice." I said walking to the door and let her in. Charlie was behind me.

"Hey Alice." I said as she hugged me.

"Hello Alice." Charlie said to her.

"Hey Bella and Charlie!" she said smiling.

"Do you want to come in?" Charlie asked gesturing towards the kitchen.

"No thanks, Charlie. I actually came over to see if it was ok if Bella slept over tonight. The boys are going camping tonight and we wanted to have a girl's night. You know, watch movies and stuff." I smiled and looked at Charlie. I knew what his answer was going to be. He could never say 'no' to Alice.

"Sure, honey. You girls have fun." He walked into the TV room and left us alone in the hall.

"You want to go pack?" She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up the steps behind her. She pulled out one of my bags and started packing some clothes into it. She grabbed the bag with all my bathroom stuff and stuck it in there, too.

"Ok, I'm done. Ready to go?"

"Sure, let's go. Let me just tell Charlie that I'm leaving."

"All right. I'll be waiting in the car." She skipped out of my room with my bag. I walked downstairs and to Charlie.

"Dad, I'm going to leave now. Ok?"

"It's a bit early for a girl's 'night'? Isn't it?" he put emphasize on the night part. I looked at the clock. It said that it was one in the afternoon.

"Yeah I know. I want to say bye to Edward before he goes. So I want to get there before he leaves." I said inching towards the door.

"Ok Bells. Have fun." He turned back to the TV and I knew that the conversation was over. I quickly walked to the car and got in.

"Took you long enough." Alice said sarcastically as she pulled out onto the road. I rolled my eyes.

"Charlie thought that it was a little early to start our girl's night."

"Yes, I know I could hear." She laughed. Of course. Vampire hearing. She turned up the radio and sang. I knew the song but I didn't want to join in and ruin her singing. Instead I laughed along with her until we got to her house. She pulled into the garage and got my bag out. We walked into the house and were greeted by Edward as soon as we walked in. He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Hey, love." He said as I pushed my face towards his so that I could kiss him. We kissed until Emmett barreled down the steps and started to make gagging noises behind us. Edward turned around and shot a death glare at him.

Emmett gave the glare back at Edward. "Please don't do that to my sister while I'm around." Emmett said. He was excited by something and I could tell that he was going to tell us soon. Edward had released me and soon his entire family was with us. Carlisle and Esme had their suitcases with them.

"Ok, children," Esme said as she gave a motherly look at all of us. "Your father and I are going our tonight and won't be home until noon tomorrow. Don't do anything bad or disruptive. Do not break anything." She said giving a stern look at Emmett. She turned back to the rest of us. "And be safe. Think before doing something. Please." She said as they walked out the door.

"Bye kids!" Carlisle called before speeding away in their car. As soon as the car was out of site, Emmett turned slowly towards us.

"Ok, so, for tonight, we are going to have some fun. We can watch movies and all kinds of things." He was so excited. I had to hold in my laughter. He looked like a 5 year old in an 18 year old body. Jasper looked like he was having a hard time holding in all of Emmett's emotions and occasionally a wave of excitement would pass through all of us. "First I think that we should get out the ATVs." He said with an evil look before he ran out of the house and towards the garage. Rosalie sighed and rolled her eyes as she ran after him smiling. Alice and Jasper followed leaving Edward and me alone in the hall. I looked up at him curiously.

"You have ATVs?" I didn't think that they had ever mentioned them before. He sighed and smiled wickedly at me.

"No, Emmett bought them all this morning. He was planning this all day. Carlisle and Esme don't know that he got them. He got one for all of us."

"You mean I actually have to try to ride one of those?" I was worried. I tried a motorcycle and ended up getting stitches. I didn't really think that this was the best idea. He noticed my expression and smiled that crooked grin and dazzled me.

"Of course not, silly."' He said brushing a loose strand of hair out f my face. "You'll be riding with me. Emmett got us a special one so we could ride together."

"How thoughtful." I said sarcastically. "If Charlie found out about this… he would probably kill me. He was mad enough about the motorcycle incident." Edward rolled him eyes at me. I heard the roar of a motor and Emmett yelling for us to hurry up.

"I guess we should go out there now." I said annoyed. He smiled and picked me up running to the garage. I was really not looking forward to this. I knew that Edward would never let anything happen to me but motorcycles and I did not mix well. I gasped as we walked into the garage and there were five shiny new ATVs. Each sibling was standing by their own and there was one left with a helmet and a jacket on it. None of the others had one and I assumed that it was for me. Emmett walked over and ruffled my hair.

"That one is yours and Edwards." He followed my gaze at the jacket and helmet and a wide grin spread across his face. "I had to get those to make sure that you were safe. You know, you're accident prone. Plus, Edward, here wouldn't have any fun unless I got them." he smiled wickedly at Edward and then began to rolled out his ATV out of the garage with everyone following him. Edward placed the helmet on my head and helped me into the jacket. He smirked at me as I glared at him.

"Oh come on Bella. Emmett's really excited to do this. He planned this night with you in mind, you know. It's kind of your welcoming into the family party." I changed the smirk on my face to a slight smile.

"All right, let' get this over." I said as I followed him out and into the yard. They were all on the bikes already and had them started. Emmett was practically bouncing off his bike with excitement as he waited for us to get on. Edward climbed on and then pulled my on behind him. I wrapped my arms securely around his waist and he started it, following the others to a huge field that I had never seen before.

We began to drive quickly around the field. Everyone was racing. Edward was laughing and I caught my breath to look at him. He was so beautiful. I looked around at the rest of our family. They were laughing too and having a great time. Riding with Edward wasn't so bad. He could steer with one hand and held onto me with the other. I was holding so tightly to him that if he wasn't a vampire, I might have broken one of his ribs. Soon I joined in with the fun that they were having and let the wind blow away all my worries. Edward looked back at me and noticed me smiling. His smile grew larger and he made the ATV go faster. We raced around for a couple hours having lots of fun. Soon they all 

stopped the bikes in the middle of the field. By this time it was getting dark and it didn't look like they had any intentions of leaving yet.

"Ok, Jasper, Rosalie, and I are going to get the fire started and Alice and Edward are going back to the house to get some s'more stuff. I already bought it marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers. It's in the kitchen." Emmett directed. Edward frowned slightly.

"And what about Bella?" he demanded.

"Oh, she can stay with us and help with the fire." He noticed Edward's frown deepen. "Chill, Edward. We aren't going to send her off into the woods alone." I shrugged at Edward and smiled encouraging at him. I didn't really like to be away from him but it would be ok for a few minutes. Edward and Alice ran off back into the direction of the house and Jasper and Rosalie ran off into the woods to gather wood. I heard a few large cracks and I looked at Emmett curiously.

"What was that?" I was startled by the loud noise. I moved closer to him.

"It's just Rosalie and Jasper breaking off branches." He said laughing as I moved closer to him.

"What exactly are we doing?" I asked.

"We are going to have a bonfire and then eat s'mores." I giggled.

"You are going to eat s'mores? You don't eat, Emmett."

"I know that." He said matter-of-factly. "But we all have to eat one anyway. We do something like this every once and a while. We dare each other to eat something."

"But what happens when you eat. It can't be good for you."

"Well, it hurts for a bit and then you have to throw it up. But it's fun to win the competitions." He said smiling at me. By this time I noticed that Rosalie and Jasper were back and putting wood into a pile. They had

"And that's fun for you?" I personally didn't find throwing up and being in pain very fun. He just shrugged and walked over to them to start the fire. Jasper put out three large logs around the fire. I guessed that it was one log per couple. I looked back in the direction where Edward and Alice had run off in and I saw two blurs coming back. They slowed to a walk when they got back and I saw that they each had a large bag. I assumed that the s'more things were in there.

Edward walked back over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. He rested his chin on the top of my head. Soon there was a huge bonfire and we were all sitting around it. Jasper and Rosalie had gotten some sticks from the woods to roast the marshmallows on.

Emmett, do we really have to make these things?" Alice complained.

"Yeah, no offence, but this is disgusting." Jasper added.

"Of course, you only have to eat one. It won't kill you. And besides what doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger."' He said with a smile. "Now make your s'more. I don't want to hear anymore complaining." Emmett said.

They had handed them out and passed the bag of marshmallows around. Everyone stuck a marshmallow on the end and stuck it into the fire. I could tell that the smell of the roasting food was getting to all of them because their noses were wrinkled and they weren't breathing. Once everyone's marshmallow was roasted, the chocolate and the graham crackers were passed around. We all made a s'more and all of the vampires sat staring at it in disgust. I looked over at Edward and giggled. He was squishing the s'more up and down in his fingers.

"How can humans think that this tastes good?" He said to no one in particular. They all looked at me after hearing his comment.

"Do you like s'mores, Bella?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"I guess so. I can only eat one or two because then they make me sick if I eat too many." They seemed satisfied with that answer because Emmett cleared his throat.

"Ok, on the count of three, you must eat it and look like you are enjoying it." I looked around at the disgusted vampires and watched them all sigh at the same time. "One, two, three! Eat it!" Emmett yelled. Alice and Rosalie took a nibble of the graham cracker and forced it down. Edward and Jasper took a bigger bit and at about half of it at once. Emmett shoved the entire thing in his mouth and grimaced as he attempted to swallow it. I ate mine in about three bites, but I didn't really count because I could eat food.

"This is disgusting." I heard Alice and Edward complain but they immediately stopped talking when Rosalie glared at them. She didn't complain because she didn't want to hurt Emmett's feelings. They had all finished and were staring into the fire. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him on the log. I snuggled into this chest and yawned. I looked around at each couple on the logs and observed their relationships. Alice and Jasper were holding hands and sitting closely. They didn't talk or look at each other, but their moment was so private that I looked away to Emmett and Rosalie. They were a strange couple but they complemented each other well. Emmett was like an excited kid at some points and at others he was the protective older brother. Rosalie was the beautiful, mature one. They balanced each other well. Emmett had his arm around her shoulders and her head was resting on his chest. I looked back up at Edward and he was looking into the fire.

I stared into the fire with him and enjoyed the moment until I heard Emmett get up and stretch. This apparently was the cue to pack everything up. The fire was put out and the logs were thrown back into the woods. I had a feeling that it was around eleven but I wasn't sure. Once everything was packed and cleaned up, they all got on the ATVs. I climbed on the back of Edwards and put the helmet and jacket on, much to their enjoyment. I think that I blushed several shades of red but it was too dark for them to see. I think Edward noticed because he brushed his hand down my cheek and laughed. The silence of the night was broken by roar of the engines turning on and we drove back to the garage.

During the ride back, I realized that this was really the first time that I had spent with them as a family. It was so perfect and I wondered if this was how the rest of eternity would be like once I was changed. My thoughts were interrupted by the bright lights from the garage. Edward helped my off the bike and took the helmet and jacket off of me. He quickly wheeled the ATV in and carried me into the house and up into his room. He laid me down on his bed and I closed my eyes. I was really tired. I opened my eyes when he started to laugh.

"Are you really that tired? We still have to watch a movie." I sighed and pulled a pillow over my head. He began to laugh harder and I pulled it off again and sat up. He took his shirt off and grabbed a tee shirt and sweat pants out of the drawer. He went into his closet and then came back out changed. I was still ogling over his bare chest when he came out. He threw me a pair of matching sweat pants and a long sleeved tee shirt. I went into his bathroom and changed into them. They were the right size but I had never seen them before. I heard a knock on the door.

"Bells, are you almost done?" Edward asked. He seemed anxious. I opened the door and he rushed in towards the toilet. I heard him throw up his s'more and realized what had just happened.

"Edward? Are you ok?" I asked concerned. He came back out and looked much better than when he had rushed in.

"Yeah, I'm better now. Come on. Emmett's getting impatient." He carried me down the stairs and sat me on the sofa next to him. Alice skipped in next followed by Jasper. Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett. Once everyone was seated, Emmett stood up and picked up two movies.

"Ok, here are the two choices." He said holding up two DVD cases. _A Walk to Remember_ was one of them and then another one that I didn't know. _A Walk to Remember _was one of my favorite movies. "Let's take a vote." He held up the DVD that I wasn't familiar with and all of the boys voted for that. "Ok, so 3 for this one. And I guess that it would make three for the other one too?" He looked at both DVD's and then looked towards me. "Since its Bella's first official Cullen movie night, I think that she should get to choose."

"_A Walk to Remember._" I said quickly. It was an easy pick.

"All right, this one it is then" he said popping it into the TV. I heard Alice and Rosalie celebrate while the boys groaned. I looked up at Edward and shrugged. He smiled back.

"I like this one too." He assured me. I leaned against him and I felt his cold fingers run through my hair. The whole movie Emmett would comment on everything that would happen. He continued this until Rosalie put one finger to his lips and whispered something in his ear. He immediately stopped talking and watched the movie. Every so often I would feel him glance over at me to see if I was crying. At some points I would cry and they all thought that it was funny. I received a sympathetic glance from Edward and Rosalie once but they all laughed and soon I laughed through my tears. Edward kissed every tear away, sending shivers down my spine. It was around 3 in the morning when the movie was over and I let out a huge yawn.

"Ok, we're going up to bed. Good night." Edward called to everyone.

"G'night." I said through another yawn. Alice skipped over and kissed me on the cheek before walking off with Jasper. Emmett gave me a huge hug.

"Hope you had a good night, Bella." He said while putting me down. I smiled at him and leaned heavily against Edward. I let out a shriek as the floor suddenly disappeared from under my feet. Edward laughed as he ran up the steps carrying me. He laid me down in the bed and pulled the covers over me. He got in on the other side and I turned to face him.

"This was really fun." I told him with my eyelids drooping.

"I know, love. I had more fun than I've ever had. And it's all because of you." He said kissing the tip of my nose and then down to my lips. He kissed me lightly and then pulled away.

"Sleep now, my Bella." He whispered as I closed my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I mumbled back. As I drifted into the sleep I thought about how this was the perfect end to a perfect day.

--

**Ok so nothing really big happened. they just had fun. I wanted Bella to be able to feel more connected with the Cullen kids and get to spend more time with them before she gets married and changed. And btw... I dont really know that much about ATVs... so if i said something wrong about them or whatever sorry because i have never actually riden one or anything. **

**I'm not too sure what the next chapter is going to be about but i'll try really hard to update another time by the end of the weekend but i cant make promises. So i'll try really hard to get the next chapter out soon so keep checking and look. **

**Your reviews will make this while exam process so much better. So review and make me happy so i can study and then wirte another chapter for you. So click review and lets try for 48+ reviews? last time we didnt quite hit 45... but thats ok. Oh and dont forget to add what you want Bella's power to be in your review! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry that i havent updated sooner! Well actually there are two reasons for that: 1. i have exams and i am supposed to be studying for them... but i decided to update and not study right now... and 2. there are only 47 reviews... i was going to keep you all waiting until there were 48 but this was the only time i could take a break and update. So this chapter isnt too important to the plot because i havent had time to plan it all out. So i guess that you'll have to wait until i figure all that out. Sorry for the long authors note! Happy reading and thanks to everyone that reviewed! i really love reading what you have to say!**

**--**

**Chapter 13**

BPOV

"BELLA? BELLA GET UP RIGHT NOW!" I could hear Alice yelling. She wasn't quite at our room yet but she was getting close. I opened my and groaned. I heard Edward laugh as I pulled the pillow over my head.

"Sweetheart, I think you should get up now before she knocks down the door." Edward said softly. He stroked my arm and goose bumps raised where his hand touched.

"Why?" I said snuggling into Edward's chest as I heard a loud banging on the door. I pulled the pillow off my head and opened my eyes. I looked at the clock. It said that it was only 8 in the morning. I had only fallen asleep 5 hours ago.

"BELLA SWAN! GET YOUR BUTT UP OUT OF BED! WE HAVE THINGS TO DO!" Alice yelled as she pushed open the door. She walked over to the bed and gently placed me on my feet. I heard Edward growl slightly at this but Alice ignored him. I swayed slightly on my feet as my eyes adjusted to the light. Edward wrapped his arms around me and helped me stay upright.

"Alice, its 8 in the morning. What could we possible have to do right now?" I asked her.

"Do you know what today's date is?" she was getting impatient with me. She was obviously stressed out because she almost never lost her temper. I just stared at her. I figured that I wouldn't need to answer because she opened her mouth to tell me. "There is a week and three days before your wedding, Bella. We have a lot to do." 10 days. There were 10 days until I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen. My heart fluttered at that.

"Ok, Alice. She'll get showered and be downstairs in 10 minutes." Edward said and Alice went into the closet. She came back out with a pair of white shorts and a pink baby doll top.

"Here," She said as she laid them on to the bed. "Wear this today." With that she left the room and closed the door. Edward picked me up and carried me to the shower.

"You better hurry." He warned me as he began to leave the room. "She has a lot planned for today."

"Great." I mumbled as he closed the door. I undressed and took a fast shower. I dried off and realized that my clothes were still on the bed. I wrapped myself in a towel and pulled a brush through my hair before I walked back into the room. Edward was already dressed and was waiting for me. He was sitting on my bed and let out a sexy growl as he saw me. I giggled.

"I was wondering if you were going to need these." He said holding up my clothes. I walked over to him and grabbed them out of his hand. "Are you really sure that you want them right now?" he asked as he looked at me in the towel again. I giggled again as I watched his eyes look at me and I shook my head at him.

"Remember, not until after the wedding. Then I'm all yours." I said as I walked back to the bathroom to get dressed. When I came back out he was still sitting in the same position.

"I think I liked what you were wearing before," he said as he laughed. I glared at him playfully.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be." I said as I crawled into his lap.

"It wouldn't be so hard if you weren't so irresistible." He added, kissing my neck. Just then Alice burst back into the room.

"Okay, times up!" she announced pulling me off of Edward and out of the room with her. I tried to pull back put she was too strong so I just let her pull me downstairs and out to her car.

"What about, Edward? Doesn't he get to come?" I asked.

"No, he stays here. This is strictly bride stuff today." She said getting into the car. "Get in." she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." I said playfully saluting her. She laughed and relaxed. "So where are we going?" I asked as we got on the highway.

"We have to pick out the menu and the cake for the reception."

"I thought that you already did that."

"I have all of the choices picked out. But I need you to taste them and tell me what you like the best. I was going to do the tasting but I decided I'd rather not have to throw it all up. Besides I think that you should have a say in what food you get because you're the one eating it." She explained to me.

We continued to drive for awhile. "Alice, where are you taking me?"

"We are going to Seattle to one of my friends. He owns a catering business in a restaurant. His food is exceptional. All the humans rave about it." By this time, we were outside a fancy restaurant. She got out and waited for me then we walked into the air conditioned building.

"Hello, would you like a table for two this morning?" a hostess asked.

"No, we actually have an appointment with the caterer." She explained. The hostess nodded and motioned for us to follow her. She led us into a large room. There were two tables in the middle of the room. One had different decorations and plates on it and the other was filled with beautifully presented food. 

"He will be in shortly." She said leaving the room. I walked over to the table with the plate presentations. They were all so beautiful.

"Oh, Alice," I mumbled and I ran my fingers across one of the silk napkins.

"He's really out done himself time." She answered back looking at both of the tables. Just then I heard a door open and I turned to see who it was. There was a beautiful man who looked like he was in his early twenties. He had dark hair and extremely light, perfect skin. His eyes were an auburn color.

"Alice! Darling! How are you?" he said walking over to give her a hug. I noticed that he had a alight accent but I could figure out where it was from.

"I'm just fabulous, Johnathan! It's so great to see you!" She said as he released her from the hug. He then turned to me.

"Ah… this must be the bride to-be. Hello, Bella!" he said also pulling me into a light hug. It was then that I realized what he was. His cold body. Hi perfect muscles and looks. He was a vampire. I only hoped that he was like the Cullens. "I'm Johnathan."

"Hi Johnathan," I said. He must have noticed my startled look and he laughed.

"Yes, I am a vampire, too. But don't worry, I am a vegetarian." He assured me with a smile. I let out a sigh of relief and smiled back. I had already had enough trouble with vampires that weren't vegetarians.

"But, how can you work with food? All the vampires I know can't stand to be around it." I noticed that Alice wasn't breathing and she laughed as I said this.

"That is a good question. Well, Alice and I first met in college, she was taking a designing class and I was taking a culinary course. The smell bothered me then but I wanted to become a cook, so I decided that the smell would not bother me and I continued with my work. I can't even smell it anymore. As for the taste, though, I generally try not to taste it. I let others, mostly humans, do that. I have found that my food tastes quite delicious to them." I just nodded at him. "Would you like to try some and decide for your wedding?"

"Sure," I said following him towards the table. He pulled out a chair and motioned for me to sit. He then placed a plate of small appetizers in front of me. He nodded as I looked up at Alice.

"These, are the appetizers. Alice said that she wants there to be four going around on platters. I will get my waiters to carry them around to offer to your guests. Try them and tell me what you think." He told me in his unrecognizable accent. There were about ten choices so I picked up one that was closest to me. I took a bit and it was delicious.

"Mmm…" I said swallowing it. I tried the rest. They were all equally good so I picked the four prettiest. We then moved onto the main course. I tried a bite of everything and Alice helped me to plan that out. This went on for about another hour. I tried salads, soups, breads, and desserts. I was getting really full and thankfully it was finally over. I couldn't try one more thing. He wrote down all of my choices and Alice told him what order she wanted them in. Soon the entire menu was planned.

"Now you must pick a design for your wedding cake." He told me clapping his hands twice. That was the signal for two waiters each brought in a cart. Each cart had three beautiful cakes. The waiters left after wheeling the carts in front of us.

"Oh, Johnathan. They are really beautiful." Alice mumbled as she walked around the carts, examining each cake. "Bella, which one do you like?" I got up and looked at each cake. Some had beautiful designs in icing and were decorated in flowers. They were all over three cake levels tall.

"Alice, what do you think of this cake with those flowers?" I asked her pointing to one cake and then the flowers on the other.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Good job! You're becoming more like me every day." I laughed along with her. Johnathan wrote the choices down and clapped his hands again. The waiters came back in and took away the carts. We then had to pick the plate presentation. Alice and I chose the presentation with a white plate with a gold ring around the edge. The napkins and flowers for this one were the shade of blue that Edward once told me that he liked on me. He wrote down the choices and he and Alice spoke quickly in words that I could not hear.

"Good bye, Bella. It was a pleasure meeting you." He said as Alice and I left. We got into the car.

"That went nicely." She commented as we drove further into Seattle.

"Where are we going now?" I looked at the clock. It was about one in the afternoon, now.

"I am taking you to a designer so you can pick out your dress for the reception." Great… I was so stuffed after all that eating, I wasn't sure if I could even fit into a dress right now. She seemed to sense my distress.

"Don't worry; you don't have to try anything on. I already have your size and everything." She said with a smile.

"Ok, good. So is this one of your vampire friends too?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh, well I probably should have warned you of that before we went in there…" she said guilty.

"No, its ok. I just want to be ready if this designer is one too."

"No, I have just heard of this woman and then I went and picked out some dresses at her store. They are really cute. And the ones that I picked out are the best." She said excitedly. We parked in front of the building and went inside. The owner of the store greeted us and took us back to show us the dresses. There were about 10 different colored dresses hanging on a rack. They were in all different designs.

"I picked the one that I thought that you would look best in." Alice told me. "Why don't you go and take a look at them."

I pulled out a pink dress and looked at it. The front was really pretty but I wasn't comfortable with the plunging neckline so I put that one back. I went through a few more and then finally found one that was perfect. It was in the same shade as the napkins that I picked. I knew why I loved the color; it was the color that Edward loved me in. This shade of blue was growing on me. It was strapless and had a bubble hem. It was silk and it flowed to above my knee. The top of it was gathered and it had a matching sash with a bow that went around my waist. It was perfect and I loved it.

"I want this one." I told Alice as I turned around.

"I knew it!" she said excitedly. Of course she did. She probably saw this in one of her visions. We both laughed. "Ok, well I'll go and tell the designer that this is the one that you want." She said taking the dress with her and leaving the room. I went through the rest of the dresses when she left but I didn't find anything else that was as perfect as the one I had picked out. Alice was back soon.

"Ok, I saw these shoes that will go perfectly with that dress." She told me as we walked out. "I'll get them when I come back and get your dress."

"Sounds good, Alice. Should I call my dad and tell him that you guys didn't kidnap me?" I said laughing. "I have a feeling that he's worried because I've been gone for so long."

"That's a good idea." She said handing me her phone as we drove back to Forks. I called Charlie but he didn't answer so I just left him a message. I figured that he would hear it eventually.

"He didn't answer." I told her.

She just shrugged. Then her eyes grew wide and she pulled off to the side of the road. She sat perfectly still and didn't say anything. I knew that she was having a vision. I waited patiently until she shook her head and looked at me.

"What did you see, Alice?" she didn't seem too upset so I could tell that it wasn't life threatening.

"Wedding crashers." She said as she pulled back onto the highway.

"Who?" I asked but she shook her head. "Tell me Alice!" I begged.

"It's not important. It's nothing that you need to worry about. I'll just have to make sure that it stays away. Don't' worry, Bella. It will be ok." She said as I just stared at her.

But I was worried because 'it' was, was going to ruin a part of MY wedding.

--

**hmm... so who is this mysterious wedding crasher that Alice saw? I obviously know who it is but lets see how many of you actually know! if you guess right then you might see your name in the a/n of the wedding chapter! yayyy so go and review and tell me who you think it will be! **

**Oh and btw... the picture that i got the idea for Bellas dress is in my profile thing so check it out there. Its not the right color... i just liked the design. so you can review about that too and tell me what you think about it. **

**So there are three things that you can review on... 1. who is the wedding crasher? and 2. do you like Bellas dress? and 3. what do you think of the story?**

**So click review right now please and make my day with your review!! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry that it took me so long to update. I had exams and school was wrapping up for the summer so i was pretty busy. **

**But anyway, this is the wedding chapter!! get excited!! will we find out who this mysterious wedding crasher will be? no one guessed right... :( but thanks to everyone that reviewed! The amount of reviews that i got for this chapter was amazing just like you all!! so read, read, read!**

**--**

**Chapter 14**

I woke up wrapped in Edward's stone arms and I slowly opened my eyes. The sun didn't shine through my curtains and I knew that it was a good sign. I realized that this was probably going to be one of the last times that I slept in Charlie's house. I frowned slightly as I looked over at the clock. 'Good. Its only 9,' I thought. I was supposed to get up and report in at the Cullen's house by 9:15. Today was my wedding day; the day that I would become Edward's wife. I had been looking forward to this for months and I couldn't believe that the day was here.

"Good morning, my bride." He said as he kissed my forehead. I smiled and reached up to kiss him. His lips reached mine and I smiled as I kissed him passionately. But as always he pulled away and I couldn't wait until after the wedding when I would be changed. Then he wouldn't have to pull away so soon. Edward sat me up and pulled my off the bed as he got off.

"Wow, we're getting married." I said still a little out of breath from the kiss. He chuckled.

"Yes, and you better hurry. We have to get to my house in less than 10 minutes. I'm going to run home and get other clothes and then I'll come back, ok?"

"All right. Hurry back." I said as I watched him jump out the window. I grabbed my bathroom bag and I skipped to the bathroom. I took a really fast shower and left my hair wet, as Alice had instructed. I dressed in jeans and a tee shirt and then I brushed my teeth. I quickly walked back to my room and Edward was sitting on my bed. He stood up as I rushed into his arms. He hugged me and I rested my head on his chest.

"Bella? Are you up? You have to get to the Cullen in less than two minutes!" Charlie called from the bottom of the steps.

"Yeah, dad. I'm just waiting for Edward to pick me up." I yelled back as I smiled at Edward. He released me and jumped back out the window. I looked out the window and his car was waiting in the driveway. I heard the doorbell ring and I rushed down the steps to the door. Edward was there with his crooked smile and I laughed.

"Hey, Edward." I said as Charlie walked up behind me.

"Hi, son." Charlie said shaking Edward's hand. "You two better get going. I have a feeling Alice is going to be upset if you're late." All three of us laughed.

"Ok dad. I'll see you at the Cullen's later, ok?" I said as Edward rushed me out the door.

"Sure, honey." He answered watching me get into the car and he closed the front door. I waved good bye as we pulled away from the house at human speed. He drove like that until we were out of sight from Charlie and then he speed up. We reached his house at exactly 7:15. He carried me bridal style into the house and up to Alice's room.

"What took you so long? We have lots to do." She said sitting me down in front of her makeup table. "Sorry but get out Edward!" she said playfully attempting to push him out the door. He fought back and quickly tucked under her arm and back to me.

"I'm going to go and make you some breakfast and I'll be right back." He said swiftly kissing me and then rushing down the steps closing the door behind him. Alice shook her head and then began to pull out all of her makeup. There were so many colors and different things in her bag.

"Could you have enough makeup?" she laughed and continued to pull it all out. There was quiet a large pile now. "Alice, seriously, you don't even use makeup…"

"I know, but once I see something I have to buy it and then when I met you I bought some more. I figured that I would get to use it all eventually." She began to pick up different shades of various products and hold them up to my face. The ones that he didn't need or like, she put them back into the cosmetic bag. Soon she had a smaller pile and laid them out across the table. After about twenty minutes I heard a knock on the door and Edward opened the door.

"Bella's breakfast is ready." He said scooping me up into his arms. Alice shook her head again at Edward and followed us as we walked into the kitchen. He and Alice shared a secret smile and I raised my eyebrows at both of them.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." He said putting me down outside of the kitchen. I heard voices in the kitchen and they were familiar.

"You know that I hate surprises," I told both of them as I walked into the kitchen. It smelled delicious. And then I saw my mom. "Mom!" I said rushing over to give her a hug.

"Hey honey!" she said returning the hug and kissing me on the cheek.

"When did you get here?" I was surprised that she was here. I knew that she was coming but her flight was supposed to come around noon.

"I took a flight in early this morning. Esme and Carlisle came and picked Phil and I up at the airport. We wanted to surprise you." She said. Her face was glowing. I could tell that she was excited to see me and for the wedding. She led me to a chair and Edward placed a plate of French toast in front of me. "Mmm… that smells delicious!" she said sitting down next to me. Edward grabbed another plate and placed it in front of her. It was some of the best French toast that I had ever had. I loved how the Cullen's didn't eat food, yet they were such great chefs.

"Are you going to eat?" Rene asked as she swallowed a bit of French toast. A secret smiled passed through all of us but Rene missed it.

"No, we ate earlier this morning." Alice answered. My mom and the rest of my family talked as we ate breakfast. As soon as I swallowed my last bit, Alice grabbed my arm and began to pull me out of the kitchen.

"I think I'll go freshen up." My mom said leaving the room. "Thanks for breakfast. It was delicious!"

"That was good," I agreed as Alice continued to pull me out. Edward came up and pulled me out of Alice's grasp and scooped me into a hug. "Thanks for breakfast, love."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said releasing me and laughing as Alice dragged me up the steps behind her. I mouthed 'Save me!' to him as she dragged me into her room and he laughed louder. I loved to hear his laugh and Alice closed the door behind me.

"Ok, let's start your hair." I sat patiently for about 2 hours as she fixed my hair and makeup into something. I was apparently not allowed to see what I looked like until I was all put together. During this, bridesmaids and all the rest of the women in the wedding came in and out of the room, doing each other's hair and makeup into the correct style that Alice wanted. They put on their dresses that Alice chose. They were a lighter shade of the shade of blue that my reception dress was in. Her room was extremely busy and noisy.

Once Alice was done, she instructed me to stay there as she hurried and got everyone else ready. She still wasn't dressed but helped everyone and cleared her room, sending them all down stairs to talk with the guests that were beginning to arrive.

"You have to put your dress on, now." She said as she went into the closet and pulled out a long white bag. She unzipped it and pulled out the dress. I undressed and she helped me into it. I stood still as Alice adjusted it so it looked perfect. I felt beautiful but I didn't know what I looked like. I heard a knock on the door. "It's your mother. I'm going to get ready. I'll be out in less than a minute." She whispered as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"You can come in." I called and the door opened.

"Oh, Bella! You look beautiful!" she exclaimed pulling me in front of a mirror. I gasped as I looked at my newly made-up face, hair, and dress. "This dress is perfect. I've never seen anything like it." She said fingering the lace trim.

"It's one of a kind. Alice got it and then made some adjustments." I explained. She nodded her head and then turned to look at Alice as she came out in to the room. She had gotten dressed in about a minute and she looked great. She had the same hair style and dress as the rest of the bridesmaids. The dress was staples and simple but it looked fabulous on everyone.

"Bella, its time." Alice said smiling as my mom and she led me out of the room and downstairs where we met Charlie by the front door. "You have about 3 minutes and then you will hear a knock." Alice kissed me on both cheeks and my mom gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek. Then they both ran out the door and left Charlie and I alone.

"So the wedding is in the front yard?" I asked Charlie.

"Yes, and the reception is in the back." He looked at my dress and then at my face. "Bells, you look beautiful. I'm proud of you and what you have become." He told me pulling me into a hug. That's when I heard the knock.

I took a deep breath and the doors opened to reveal the front of the Cullens yard. It was turned into a chapel. There was a platform in the front that was decorated in flowers of different shades of blue. Carlisle was the performing the ceremony. I looked at all of the bridesmaids. Rosalie, Alice, Angela, and Jessica stood there in the pretty blue dresses. I looked at the Jacob, who looked quite nice in his suit and tie, and then at Emmett and Jasper. Charlie began to lead me down the aisle and I remembered to smile and I desperately tried not to trip. It seemed like almost the entire town of Forks was there. I looked back at the altar and I took in a breath as I saw Edward. He was wearing a black suit and his pale skin went perfectly with it. He looked so handsome and he smiled at me as Charlie and I reached the altar.

"Take care of my girl." Charlie said to Edward as he pulled my veil over my face and led me up to Carlisle. The service continued perfectly and went quickly as I stared into Edward's eyes and said "I do." Edward slid a ring on to my finger and I gasped at its beauty. Edward next said 'I do' and Alice handed me a ring that I slid onto his cold finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." He told Edward. He lifted the veil and kissed me. The kissed ended quickly and we walked back down the aisle as we were congratulated. We got to the end and I turned to Edward.

"You look beautiful, Mrs. Cullen." He told me as he looked into my eyes. I had never seen him happier. His eyes were literally sparkling.

"And you look very handsome, Mr. Cullen." I said as he kissed me, longer this time. We were interrupted by Alice.

"Come on. There will be plenty of that on the honeymoon. We have to take pictures now." She said leading us back outside. The front lawn was cleared by this time and I assumed that they had all gone to the back of the house. We took about a million pictures. My cheeks were beginning to burn and I was being blinded by the flash of the camera. But none of this mattered because I was now Mrs. Cullen; Edwards wife.

Eventually the pictures were over and Alice led me upstairs to change into my reception dress. She put some other jewelry on me and then took me to the back of the house.

"Close your eyes." She instructed me as we walked into the backyard. I could hear everyone talking and the music was playing loudly. "Ok, open them!" she said excitedly. The yard was transformed into a Twilight wonderland. Everything was decorated with the same shade as my dress and there were hanging lights on everything. It was perfect. I threw my arms around her neck.

"Alice! It's perfect! Thank you for making this the most perfect day of my life!" Edward came over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I had to greet everyone and I gave so many hugs and everyone complemented the wedding and told me how beautiful everything looked including me. Eventually Edward and I made our way to the table with the rest of my brothers and sisters.

"Welcome to the family!" Emmett said grabbing me and squishing me in a giant hug.

"Can't breath!" I said as he laughed and put me down. The rest welcomed me and then it was time for the father daughter dance. Charlie led me into the center of the dance floor and "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle began to play. As we danced, my eyes began to tear up.

"What's wrong, Bells?" he asked as he wiped my tears off my face gently.

"It's nothing, dad. It's just that this night is so perfect." I took a deep breath to get the tears to stop. I didn't think that Alice would like it if my makeup got messed up. "Thanks for letting me come and live with you."

"I'm glad that was your choice." He said kissing my forehead as I rested it on his chest. The song ended and Edward tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" he asked smiling. The next song began to play for Edward and my dance. It was "For you I will" by Teddy Geiger.

"Alice picked this song. I think it fits nicely." He told me as we began our first dance as husband and wife. I nodded my head in agreement and rested it on his chest as he pulled me closer to him. I listened to the lyrics of the song as I danced with him.

'_Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you.'_

"I love you." He whispered into my hair.

"I love you too." I whispered back when the song was ended. My new sibling and I were dancing when I first saw her. She came in from the woods. She was wearing a tight, sexy black dress. I gasped and I looked at Edward. He shook his head and Alice growled slightly.

"Wedding crashers are not invited." She growled loud enough for me.

--

**ok i do relieze** **how mean and evil this cliff hanger is... but since no one guess right, i wanted to give everyone a second chance. i think that i gave out a few clues so hopefully one of you will get it right. you'll find out first thing the next chapter and i'll dedicate it to the person that gets it right. so review for that. and if you already did and got it wrong then review again because you get a second chance! **

**So the next thing, the wedding songs... "Butterfly kisses"- i really like this song and i want my father daughter dance song to be this one... so thats why i picked it. and then "For you I will" - i was listening to it one day and then i started to relate it to twilight and edward and bella's relationship. if you listen to the lyrics, it does work. so listen to it and see what i mean. Review and tell me what you think about the songs and what relations you made with them! **

**then the dresses are on my profile thing again... so go and look at those. the wedding dress isnt exaclty right but there is no designer dress that Alice got altered that i could find so i used this one... it looks similar to me. **

**so now there are four things you can review on this time: 1. who is the wedding crasher?! 2. did you like the songs?/ how do you think that they relate to Charlie and Bellas relationship? 3. do you like the dresses? and 4. what did you think of this chapter? **

**So you have choices! lets try to get over 65 reviews before the next chapter... remember you want to find out who the crasher is... so lets review so that i write faster because i know that you want to know who it is!! so click review and type away my readers**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok that was an amazing result with the reviews! There are over 70! all of my readers are awesome!! **

**So this is the chapter that you have all been waiting for... for dedications to everyone that guess right (there are quite a few) ****Bellaxvampire, pianist917, Everlasting, ****Ellie, Jazz8891, twilightlover1994, ****pottergrl15, madchatterbox2.0, and Sarkule. Thanks to everyone that guessed!! **

**This chapter is going to be short because i didnt have lost of time to put it together because i'm at the beach, and i wanted to get it out because there were so many amazing reviews. So read and tell me what you think! Sorry for the long a/n...**

**--**

**Chapter 15**

EPOV

Bella and the rest of my brothers and sisters were dancing when I first heard her thoughts.

'Hey, Edward, baby,' she thought as she saw me look up. 'Did you miss me?' It was Tanya in a disgustingly tight black dress that was not suitable at all for a wedding. She smiled at me as she came close to the party. I saw Bella stiffen beside me and then I looked at Alice. I had seen this in her head even though she was trying to block it out. I grabbed Bella's hand and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling me closer to me.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I tried to keep her away and then when I knew that I couldn't I was going to stop her myself but I couldn't. She changed her mind to fast for me to react." Alice pleaded with me with apologetic eyes.

"Don't worry, Alice. You had a lot on your mind. Let's just get her out of her before she causes too much attention." I caught my parent's attention and the 8 of us walked over to her before she could get too close to the guests. I stepped slightly in front of Bella to put space in between Tanya and my wife. The rest of my family was standing a few feet behind us.

"Tanya? What are you doing?" I asked as she stepped closer to me. Bella was getting really tense and I could feel her entire body stiffen against mine.

"Edward, aren't you happy to see me?" she said as she wrapped herself around the other side of my body. I let out a growl and pulled away from her. She frowned slightly but then pulled it into a smile. "Don't be angry, baby. If any ones mad, it should be me. You're getting married without me." She said as she concentrated on visions of her and me kissing in her mind and then us getting married. I grimaced and attempted to block out the rest of her mental images that I never wanted to see.

"Tanya, it's my wedding…" I began but I was cut off by Emmett who stepped out in front of Bella and me.

"Tanya. It's my brother wedding." He growled as she took a step back. "You show up looking like you just left a stripper club. And besides, you were not invited." Jasper attempted to send a wave of calm through all of us. Alice stepped up next. Her tiny body was shaking with anger.

"Does it look like he has any feelings for you? He's marrying the love of his life and I have worked much too hard to let some desperate vampire come and ruin it for them." I had never seen her so angry. I looked down at Bella and I held her closer.

"It will be ok." I reassured her. She smiled weakly back.

"How can it be ok?" Tanya screeched getting the attention of all of the guests. They all hurried over to see what was happening. "You're marrying this human girl?"

"Don't make a scene, Tanya. We don't want trouble." Carlisle whispered as some of the guest came over to see what was wrong. Tanya's eyes burned with red fury as she glared at Bella.

"How could you choose her over me?" She yelled getting closer to me. "Look at me and then look at her!" She said gesturing to her body before pointing at my wife. I don't know why that comment made me so mad but I could have jumped and attacked her right then and there in front of all of the humans. But I heard Bella and I was stunned as I listened to what was coming out of her mouth that I stopped.

"Who do you think you are? Coming to my wedding and then hitting on my husband that obviously doesn't have any feelings for you! I don't know what I ever did to you but I refuse to let you come and ruin the rest of my night! This is my wedding and this is my husband." She yelled. I was still stunned by her rant and I slowly recovered as I watched Tanya's confused expression turn to an amused expression.

"Oh I'm so scared of this little human." She said in mock terror. I let out a growl low enough for her and the rest of the vampires to hear.

"Get out of here Tanya. I don't ever want to see your face again. I don't love you and I never did." I said to her quietly yet threateningly. I did my best to look scary but I didn't want to scare the guests. I heard them all gasp as they waited to see what would happen next.

"But… But…" she stuttered.

"Leave, Tanya." Carlisle said softly but with enough force to make her turn and begin to walk away. She suddenly turned back to me and put her lips up to my ear.

"This isn't the last of me, you know. I'll be waiting." She whispered. As she ran her fingers through my hair and ran off at a human speed towards the woods. I stared at her in disbelief as I heard the guests whispering about what they had just witnessed. I pulled Bella into my arms and carried her to a chair. I heard Carlisle and Esme reassure the guests and told them to have fun and go dance. But I didn't care. I was only concerned for Bella as I sat her down in my lap.

"Love? Are you ok?" I searched her face for some answer to what she was thinking but nothing gave it away. "I didn't think that you had it in you to tell her off." I said squeezing her hand. She smiled slightly and then looked me in the eyes. I could see the confusion cross her face but I didn't understand why.

"But how… how could you choose me over her? Like she said, I'm just a human… and she's a beautiful vampire."

"Bella, love. I love you. I don't even care about her. Nothing mattered until I met you." I told her, kissing the top of her head. "Don't you see that?" She shook her head and continued.

"But she was so confident and sure of herself, Edward. She laughed at me when I tried to threaten her."

"Bella, she left with her heart crushed. I was listening to her thoughts. She was sure that she could win me over and had some things in mind to do so. But once you yelled at her, she decided against it. The mock terror thing was to cover up her confusion. She could see how much we e loved each other." I carefully explained to her. I stared at her, waiting for a reaction. When I didn't get one, I decided to try continuing talking. "Bells, have you looked at the inside of your ring?" She twisted it around her finger.

"No." she said slipping it off her finger and tilting it so she would read the tiny print. "Love for an Eternity." She whispered. She looked up at me and her eyes brimmed with tears. "Oh, Edward." She said tilting her head up and kissing me lightly. I kissed her back and then she pulled away. Confusion must have crossed my face because she laughed. "I love you, too." She said simply as she crawled off my lap and stood up. "Come on, it's our wedding. Let's dance!" and she pulled me to the dance floor where we remained until the night ended.

--

**ahh... so thats where the title came from... lol. and i'm sorry that this was a short chapter but there wasnt too much to put in it except for the while Tanya deal... so next chapter will be longer**

**ok so amazing job with the guessing and reviews! i was really happy and excited when i opened my laptop and i saw how many responses i had. so lets keep that up. **

**so since the wedding is over, we move on to their honeymoon. so the next chapter or two will be about that.. so you want to review and give my your ideas with that?**

**how about 80+ reviews before the next chapter? So i think i will take some more ideas for Bellas power? think about it and maybe help me out as i'm trying to write it. (it will go faster if i'm not having a writters block and i'm inspired by your reviews) **

**oh... and i'm just wondering... i think that its really cool to know that there are people all over the world reading my story... so i'm curious to where you all live? so you can review for that too... and i live delaware just to tell you... **

**so 4 things to review on: 1. honeymoon... where? 2. Bella's power(s)? 3. what state/country do you live in? 4. did you like the chapter?**

**Review... it really doesnt take that long :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow!! amazing job with the reviews! There were 10 for this chapter! Everyone had such great ideas and said really nice things about the story! I was really happy when i read all of them! it was really cool to hear where everyone was from! there are people all over the world reading this... thats like amazing ;)**

**So i decided that the honeymoon would be long... so i am going to try to use almost all of the places that you said for the honeymoon to be. The honeymoon chapters will probaby be for awhile but fun and exciting things will happen. so you wont get bored or anything! so enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight... **

**--**

**Chapter 16**

BPOV

After all of the guests had left the Cullens, our family stood around us congratulating Edward and I. Carlisle cleared his throat and everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"I think that we need to discuss Bella's transformation now that the wedding is over. Edward and I have been talking and we have come up with two choices. The first is that you wait until after the honeymoon and then Edward will change you here with all of us. The second is that you could get changed on the honeymoon. Edward will take you to a special place that we have. There are no people there so it would just be you two. It's up to you." He told me as seven pairs of eyes turned to me. I looked up at Edward.

"I think that either will be fine. I am controlled enough to do it alone. It's your choice, love." Edward told me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his cold chest. I took a deep breath and I thought about the choices. It would be nice to have everyone here to support me but then it would be romantic for Edward to change me alone. I wanted to be strong for him now that I was his wife, his equal. I slowly opened my eyes.

"I think that I'll have Edward change me alone." I told them. Carlisle nodded.

"I have a few phone calls to make then." He said leaving the room.

Just then I saw a flash of headlights as a vehicle of some sort pulled in front of their house. Excited whispering erupted through my family as the mysterious car honked.

"What's that?" I asked as I pushed my face up to the window to see. It was too dark to tell though. Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck lightly. He turned us around from the window and I noticed that Alice wasn't there. I was about to ask Edward where she went but she suddenly reappeared by my side with three large suitcases. "Where are we going?" I asked turning to look up at Edward.

"It's a surprise for our honeymoon." He answered picking all three suitcases easily. I followed him out of the house with the rest of my family trailing behind.

"You know I hate surprises."

"Come on, Bella. It's our honeymoon. It's going to be great. I have it all planned out already." He answered ignoring my complaining. I gasped as I saw what had pulled up into the driveway. It was a white stretch Hummer limo.

"Wow." I said as the driver got out and put the bags into the trunk, struggling slightly at their weight. "This is for us?" I was still in disbelief. He chuckled and took my hand in his. Alice skipped over to us.

"Bye!" she said kissing both of us on the cheeks. "Have a fabulous time!" she turned to me. "I packed both of your suitcases with all new clothes that I got you for the trip."

"Oh Alice…" I groaned. I hated when she bought me a whole new wardrobe. This was about the third time in the past couple of months that she had done this.

"Don't worry about. It was fun." She said hugging me and then stepping back. Jasper came up next and hugged me and patted Edward on the back.

"Bye Jasper!" I called as a wave of excitement flowed through me. I glared at him as I realized what he did and he laughed. My scowl broke out into a smile.

"Have fun, you two." Jasper said as Emmett bounded over to me.

"Bye Bella! Don't do anything too funny while you're gone!" He said scooping me up into a giant bear hug. My feet were no longer touching the ground.

"Can't breathe!" I gasped as he laughed and then put me down.

"Sorry," he mumbled to me as he patted Edward on the back and then hugged him. "Bye, Edward. Remember what we talked about." He said and then Edward punched him in the shoulder. They were both laughing and I remembered to ask what they talked about later.

"Have fun! This trips going to be amazing." Rosalie said as she hugged me. I stared at her in disbelief as she smiled. "Welcome to the family, Bella." She said. I think that she finally accepted me and we might actually be friends now.

"Thanks Rose." I said as she hugged Edward and told him to have fun.

Carlisle and Esme wished us good luck and we climbed into the limo. It was around midnight and I didn't know where Edward was taking me as we drove away from my new family.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked climbing into his lap.

"It's a surprise. But I can tell you that we are leaving the country." He answered tilting my head up and kissing me passionately. I smiled through the kiss and we didn't move from this until the hummer stopped and Edward pulled away. I looked out the window and it appeared that we were outside an airport. "Come on. We have a flight to catch, Mrs. Cullen." He said taking my hand and helping me out of the limo. He paid the driver and he grabbed a cart, placing our luggage on it. We walked into the airport and went through baggage check and then security. They checked our passports and then we boarded the plane. Before we got on, I looked over at the flight screen.

"So, you're taking me to Ireland?" I said smiling.

"Ahh, yes. I figured you would find out somehow." He answered as we found our seats in first class and and sat down. He grabbed my hand and I moved my body as close as I could in the seat. I rested my head on his shoulder. I was tired and was about to fall asleep when I remembered what Emmett had said to Edward earlier when we were leaving. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I just had a question." His eyebrows raised and he waited for me to continue. "Well what exactly were you and Emmett talking about before?" His expression changed and he looked embarrassed.

"Well… he was trying to give me some pointers… on… you know, honeymoon things." I smiled as I could imagine Emmett trying to tell Edward what to do.

"Don't worry. We're in this together." I answered leaning my head back on his shoulder.

"I know, love. I know." I heard him say as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to Edward gently shaking my shoulder. "Bella? We're here."

I opened my eyes and looked out the window. It was a rainy and overcast day. Those were my favorites. We got off the plane and Edward grabbed our luggage. There was a car waiting for us outside.

"What time is it here?" I asked Edward as we were driven to a hotel.

"I believe that it's about 10 in the morning which means you'll want breakfast soon." I laughed as my stomach growled. It had been awhile since the last time I ate. Edward checked us into the hotel and a bellhop came and got our luggage. We followed him into the elevator. I noticed that he was paying a little bit too much attention to me and Edward frowned as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. He led us into our room and Edward gave him a tip as the boy nearly ran out of the room from the glare that Edward gave him. I laughed as his face eventually relaxed.

"What are we going to do first?" I asked once we were situated in the room.

"I'm going to order some breakfast for you and you are going to go and get ready to go out." He said leading me into the bathroom and closing the door behind me. The hotel room was really nice and the bathroom was all granite. I took a hot shower and got dressed in dark wash skinny jeans, a white turtle neck sweater, and a pair of green ballet flats. Alice had put outfits together for me and this one was on the top. There was a green coat that went with it but I would put that on once we left. I went back into the room and there was a tray of food for me and Edward was sitting on the sofa watching some channel. He looked over at me and then turned the TV off.

"Sexy." He said simply as he came over to me and kissed me. My stomach growled, ruining the moment and he sat me down on his lap as I ate. Once I was finished I grabbed my coat and we left the hotel. There was a car waiting for us and it drove us to a large garden.

"This is Emerald Gardens." He told me as we got out and I gasped at the beauty of the gardens. There were fountains and ponds everywhere. There were flowers that I had never seen before here and I marveled at each one.

"Oh Edward. This is beautiful!" I said as we walked hand in hand looking at everything.

"The gardens aren't the only thing beautiful here." He said quietly, kissing the top of my head. His words made my heart melt and I wondered what I did to deserve someone like him. We continued to walk until he veered off the path and walked to a blanket and a picnic basket set up under a tree.

"Here we are. I wanted to surprise you with this." He told me as we sat down. He pulled out various items from the basket.

"You continue to amaze me, Edward Cullen." I said taking a bite of my sandwich. "I can only wonder what you have planned next."

"Well since you asked, I'll give you a heads up. We will be staying here for two nights and then leaving and catching flight to another place. We are stopping to several different places until we reach the spot of your transformation."

"So we are going to how many other places?" I asked.

"Well, after this, we are going to London, Paris, and then to Greece and then we will be going to an island for your transformation."

"London, Paris, and Greece?" I said in disbelief. "Wow. That's a lot."

"I know. But I wanted you to get to experience a lot before you changed." I smiled and I finished eating my sandwich. I stood up and he came to me and kissed me. He leaned me against a tree and we stood like that for awhile before it started to rain. It really wasn't raining under the tree but it was pouring everywhere else. I looked up at him and he sighed disappointedly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was going to take you horseback riding on the coast but since it's raining, they just cancelled it." He looked really disappointed. I reached for his hand.

"That's ok. I can think of something else we could do back at the hotel." I said trying my best to seduce him. It must have had some effect because he began to pick things up and we ran through the rain back to the car. We were soaked by the time that we got back to the hotel.

We got back up into the room and Edward picked me up and laid me on the bed. He began to kiss me and I started to unbutton his shirt. I took my time at each button and then finally got it off him. We only removed our lips when he pulled my shirt over my head. Our clothes were in a pile on the floor and I eventually feel asleep against his stone cold body sometime later that night.

I was glad that I had waited until after we got married. This was everything that I had hoped it would be and more.

--

**so this begins the honeymoon. i'll try to have more fun things happening but i've never been out of the country except for going to canada so it was sort of hard to write this... i hope it turned out ok...**

**so for things to review for... i am still going to take ideas for Bella's power because there is still some time before that happens... so if you get a new idea or havent told me one yet you can still review for that. **

**I dont know when i'll be able to update next... it might be 2 or 3 days before the next chapter can come up because i am having some family come and visit so i'll be spending lots of time with them... so just keep checking and lets get 95+ reviews because that would be amazing**

**so there are 3 things to review for: 1. bellas power? 2. ideas of things to do in the honeymoon places... if you've ever been to ireland, london, paris, or greece let me know some fun things to do there. and maybe you'll see your name in the dedications part in the next chapter. and 3. do you like the story? **

**so 95 + because you are amazing and it doesnt take that long to do :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for not updating sooner but i had family visiting so i couldnt be typing all the time... so i wrote as much as i could and then i would have to stop and then come back to it again. so sorry about that. **

**there arent 95 reviews... so that kind of makes me sad. only 5 people have reviewed for the last chapter and the last two chapters have had over 10 reviews... so i was a little disapointed when i would check for updates and there wouldnt be that many... so i know that you can do better!! **

**so thanks to Darkangel0345 (who had good ideas on bellas power), Sarkule (whose review just made me smile), Gwen (who had some amazing ideas for the upcoming chapters), Jazz8891 (who was encouraging and made me smile again), and wannabite007 (who also had great ideas) who reviewed. wow that was alot and its probably confusing... so read and review for this one...**

**--**

**Chapter 17**

I woke up in Edwards's marble arms the next morning. As I yawned he noticed that I was awake.

"Good morning, love." He said grinning as blinked a couple of times and turned towards him. I leaned in and kissed him. I could feel his smile grow larger as I broke away from his lips.

"That was a nice way to be woken up." He said as I looked at him curiously. I smiled and wriggled out of his arms. I stood up and began to walk to the bathroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said, suddenly appearing in front of me wearing nothing but his boxers.

"I'm taking a bath. We have stuff to do today, remember?" I told him. I attempted to side step him. He moved out of the way but followed me into the bathroom. I watched him as he turned on the water and poured bubbles into the stream of hot water coming out of the faucet. "A bubble bath?" I asked him laughing. He watched the bubbles carefully and waited until the tub was full before he shut off the water. Edward pulled his boxers down and stepped into the steaming water. I gasped at his perfect body. He patted the water beside him.

"Come on in." he said grinning at me. I took off what little clothing I was wearing and got in beside him. I curled up to his cold body as he began to pour water into my hair. Edward then reached over and got a bottle of shampoo and massaged it into my scalp. He washed it out and put some conditioner in.

"You know, you're really good at this." I said sighing as he began to wash the conditioner out. I heard him chuckle and then he picked me up out of the water. He wrapped me in a towel and dried me off. Edward carried me over to the bed and laid me gently down.

"That was nice." I said with a relaxed sigh. He went into my suitcase and pulled out an outfit.

"Wear this today." He told me as I stood up and took the outfit from him. I dropped my towel and began to get dressed. I looked over at Edward and noticed that his eyes were not the topaz color that I loved. I had gotten my bra and underwear on and I walked over to him. He was already dressed.

"Edward, I think you need to go hunting." I said stroking under his eye.

"I know, love. But this is our honeymoon and I don't want to leave you alone." He admitted to me.

"As hard as it is to say this, I think that you should just go hunt. I'll be okay for a little while." He stared into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked placing one of cold hands on my cheek.

"I'm positive. Just go and then come back." I said trying to push him to the door. He looked at me in defeat.

"I'll be back in about an hour. I ordered breakfast so that should be up soon. Here's the tip for whoever brings it up." He told me placing some cash into my hand. He kissed me and then left. I finished getting dressed and did my hair. I looked at the clock. Edward had been gone for 35 minutes. I still had about 25 more minutes without him. I heard a knock on the door and I went to the door and opened it. It was the same boy that carried up our baggage except this time he was carrying a tray with my breakfast.

"Hello, ma'am." He said looking around the hotel room as he carried the tray to the table. He noticed that I was the only one in there and turned towards me.

"I'm Adam." He told me extending his hand towards me.

"Hey." I said trying to sound bored.

"What's your name?" he asked looking at his hand that I still haven't shaken.

"I'm Bella." I told him. I stared at his hand and he quickly dropped it to his side. "Thanks. That will be all." I told him opening the door for him. I held out the tip for him. He walked towards the door but then he stopped.

"So I was thinking…" he started. "If you want, maybe I could take you to dinner or something tonight. You know, just the two of us." I raised my eyebrows at him and tried very hard not to laugh. I took a few deep breaths before I answered.

"Look Adam, you seem like a really nice guy and all. But I'm married." I said showing him my ring. His eyes nearly dropped out of their sockets as he stared at it. But he quickly recovered.

"How old are you?" he asked trying to mask his disbelief.

"Nineteen." I told him and he let out a low whistle.

"How'd you manage that one? My parents would let get married until after I was at least twenty five."

I had my back to the open door and I suddenly felt two very cold arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Well, Adam. When you find someone as beautiful and wonderful as my Bella here, you just don't let her go." Edward told him. I tried to hind a giggle as I watched Adams terrified face. I looked up at Edward who was looking very much like a vampire at the moment. Edward pulled me back out of the door way with him and motioned for Adam to leave. He scurried to the door and Edward released me. I handed Adam the tip and he leaned into me.

"You know, married women can still have fun." He whispered. "Just let me know if you change your mind." He said with the wink. I heard Edward let out a growl and Adam stared up at him in terror as he grabbed the tip from my hand and nearly ran down the hall. I doubled over in laughter as Edward closed the door.

"I hardly think that that was funny, Bella." He said. I couldn't answer him because I was still laughing. He shook his head. "Boys." He muttered waiting for me to collect myself. He carried me to the table and sat me down. "Eat quickly. I don't want to be late, love." He said sitting down next to me.

"You're eyes are better." I commented as I took a bite of my muffin. "They're back to their topaz color." I said. "You know, topaz is my favorite color." I told him. I watched his lips curl into a smile as I told him that.

"Ok, time to go." He said once I had finished swallowing.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he carried me out the door and into the elevator. He put me down but wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned into him.

"It's a surprise, love." He said as we walked out to the car waiting for us. I shook my head at him and I watched as we drove past the countryside of Ireland. It was truly beautiful with all of the flowers and the high grass covered in dew. We passed farms and I marveled at the houses and barns. We saw sheep herds and then soon we were near the shore. The car stopped and Edward helped me out. As we walked aver a hill I saw two horses standing on the beach with saddles on their back. I held his hand as he led me to them.

"We are riding horses?" I asked. I had never ridden one and I was scared by their large size.

"Yes. We were supposed to do this yesterday but since it rained, we are going to today." He laughed as I stared up at the horse.

"You want me to ride this?" I asked as he came over to me and kissed the top of my forehead.

"Don't worry. I won't let you get hurt." He said making a trail of kisses to my lips.

"I know you won't but what if I fall?" I concentrated on breathing as he kissed my lips.

"Then I'll catch you." He answered simply. He pulled my hips in closer to him and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back but had to pull away because I couldn't breathe. I took in a deep breath and he smiled.

"Trust me?" he asked.

"Don't I always?" I answered as he picked me up and put me on the horse. He placed my feet in the stirrups and then got on his horse. I held on the horse as best as I could as Edward easily trotted next to me. I had never ridden a horse before and it was difficult on the sandy beach.

"Do you really have to be this good at everything?" I asked jokingly and he laughed. He explained to me how to use the reigns and how to make the horse go and stop. I was beginning to get the hang of it when he suggested that we turn around and head back. We had been riding for at least an hour. I sighed and attempted to make the horse turn around. When it wouldn't go I tried to lean to the side to get the horse to turn. Then I began to fall. I closed my eyes and waited for my body to hit the sandy ground but it never did. Instead two very strong arms caught me.

"Told you I'd catch you." He said kissing me and then placing me back up on to the horse.

"Thanks." I said smiling and grateful that he had been there. We rode back talking about random things and enjoying ourselves. It was a really romantic thing to do and I was glad that Edward had chosen to plan this for me.

"I love you." I told him as he helped me off the horse.

"I love you too." He said as a man came and took the horse to the stable near the beach.

We drove back to the hotel and I took a quick shower. He told me to dress up because he was taking me to dinner. I wore a black dress and back high heels. I wasn't sure how I would manage them but I figured that Edward would help me. We ate at a nice restaurant and then walked around in the city. We went back to the hotel and saw Adam, who cringed away when Edward glared at him after he caught Adam winking at me. I laughed again and Edward and I had a night very much like last night.

We woke up early the next morning and packed everything up. A car drove us to the airport and we boarded a plane to take us to our next honeymoon spot.

"Thanks, Edward." I said as I watched the sunset in the sky as we sat in the plane.

"For what, love?"

"For everything." I answered. "Without you, I wouldn't be doing this right now. I wouldn't have done half the things that I have done without you. I wouldn't be sitting in this plane with the most handsome man." I said as I rested my head on his shoulder and he held my hand up to his face so that it was touching his cheek.

"You're welcome, Bella. You have changed me in ways that you don't even know. I thank you and I'm sure that the rest of my family does too." He kissed the back of my hand and then kissed me ring. I closed my eyes and a smile played across my face as I imagined life with Edward for forever.

--

**so a little aw moment at the end. I dont really know too much about ireland or horse riding so sorry if i got any of that wrong. **

**i'm still taking ideas for things to do in the honeymoon places. so please review on that! **

**and i'll even take ideas on bella's powers still. I think i have a good idea of what i am going to do for that... but ideas would still be nice :)**

**oh and one more thing... do you want a chapter for each honeymoon place or do you want me to somehome combine them into one big chapter? so review**

**so what are you going to review on? 1. honeymoon things to do? 2. bellas powers? 3. all in one chapter or a few longish chapters with cute little stories and stuff. 4. did you like this chapter/ the story? **

**so click review and lets get over 95 reivews! i know that you can do it. with over 100 loyal readers this should not be a problem. and plus you want the next chapter to come sooner, dont you? ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow you guys are amazing! I got alot or reviews for this chapter! congrats to bronzehairedfreak1901 who had the 100th review for the story! yayy!!**

**so i took a vote from all of you that reviewed and it was close but it was decided that there will be a few long chapters for the honeymoon and then we will be moving on to the transformation. so sorry if thats not what you wanted but i promise that these will be fun and interesting. **

**so i took some ideas from some reviews. so i will dedicate the chapter to everyone that i borrowed an idea from. dedications go to: Gwen and wannabite007. and if you had an idea for one of the other places, your name will be up here for that chapter. **

**so read and reivew for this chapter and then the next chapters wil come quickly and the honeymoon will come to an end! happy reading! **

**--**

**Chapter 18 **

We had just arrived in London and were in the hotel room. I was looking out of the large window that viewed the city. It was late afternoon and I felt a pair of two cold arms wrap themselves around me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He said kissing my neck, sending shivers through my body.

"It's stunning." I mumbled back still looking out the window.

"It's even more stunning when we go out and walk around in the city. I have some things planned for the rest of today." He said releasing me and smiling as my face lit up. I always loved the things that he planned for us to do and I was excited to see what we would be doing.

"Ok." I said attempting to skip back to the suitcase to pull out some clothes. Of course I would trip and almost fall onto the floor except Edward once again was there to save me.

"Caught you." He whispered trailing kisses from my neck to my jaw bone. I shivered involuntarily and smiled breathing in his delicious scent. He stood me back up and opened my suitcase pulling out a black dress. I took in a breath as I looked at it.

"Alice bought this for you for tonight." He said handing me the dress. "She saw what we were going to do tonight and packed this. I think that it's perfect."

"It's beautiful." I replied as I began to undress in front of Edward. I could feel him staring at me and I giggled. I pulled the dress on over my head and turned around so Edward could zip it up. He gasped and kissed me. I let out another giggle once we finished.

"How does it look?" I asked spinning around.

"Very sexy." he answered letting out a low growl. Once I was done acting like a model I looked in the mirror. The dress was simple yet it fit my every nonexistent curve and made me feel beautiful.

When I finished looking at myself I turned around and Edward was already dressed. He was wearing a loose, white button up shirt (and left a few of the top buttons undone) and a pair of very dark jeans with a pair of black dress shoes. He looked very sexy, I noted. He picked me up and sat me on the edge of the bed. He dug through one of the suitcases once more and pulled out a pair of dangerously high black heels.

"Do you really expect me to wear these?" I asked as he strapped them on my feet. He chuckled and I stood up and held tightly onto his hand. My grip was so tight it would have probably broken his hand if he wasn't a vampire.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded as he placed his hand on my lower back and leading me out of the room and down to the lobby. As we rode in the car, I looked at all of the buildings and sights of London. I noticed that the buildings got older as we continued to drive and finally the car stopped and Edward 

helped me out. I held on to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist, supporting most of my weight. We were outside an amphitheater.

"We're at the West End." He told me leading me inside the huge theatre. The name sounded familiar and I assumed that we would be seeing a play.

"Oh, Edward." I said gushing over the beauty of the theatre. "What are we seeing?"

"You'll see." He said kissing the top of my head. I rolled my eyes at him and he smiled his crooked smile. He gently pulled me along to seats that were perfect to watch the play.

"Edward?" I said turning to him. "Could you please tell me what we are seeing? It's killing me." I said trying my best to flirt with him. It must have had some effect because he sighed and looked into my eyes.

"Well I wanted to keep it a surprise but since you must know, and I cannot resist you, we are seeing _Romeo and Juliet_." He told me placing his hand on my knee and slowly inched upward. I grabbed his hand and stopped him as I stared at him in amazement.

"We're seeing _Romeo and Julie_? That's my favorite!" I said excitedly, releasing his hand. He left it there and moved his thumb in a circular motion on my leg. He smiled his crooked smile and I shivered at his touch and from the excitement.

"Well I knew that it was your favorite and you've never seen it like this before so I thought that this would be the perfect play to see with you." He quietly explained as the lights went down in the theatre and the actors came on stage and began the play.

Edward whispered all of Romeos lines in my ear throughout the play and I smiled as I knew that he was my Romeo. He grinned in amusement as I cried at the sad and happy parts on the play and he kissed my tears away. When it was over I leaned over and kissed him. He deepened the kiss but I reluctantly pulled away. He looked at me in disappointment and I smiled.

"Bella, you'll be the death of me." he said still disappointed that I had broken the kiss.

"I really hope not." I said as I carefully stood up. "Thank you for this. It was perfect." I told him as we left the theatre and climbed back into the car. It was dark by this time and we drove towards the Thames River. I looked out the window and saw a giant Ferris wheel overlooking the wheel. Edward saw me staring at it and nodded.

"We're going on that?"

"Yes, if you would like." He answered. I leaned over and kissed him. This time I was the one deepening it and he pulled away once the car stopped. We both smiled and his eyes were bright with excitement as he pulled me out of the car and helped me to the line to get on the London Eye. The line moved quickly and soon we were boarding one of the compartments. I noticed that only Edward and I boarded 

the next capsule before the man closed the door. I turned around and there was a waiter, a table, two chairs, and a bottle of champagne.

"Oh, Edward!" I said hugging him. "This is so beautiful!" he led me to a chair and I sat down. The waiter took my glass and filled it and then did the same with Edwards. I looked at Edward while he did this and he must have sensed my questioning.

"Don't worry, love. The drinking age is younger here than it is back home." He told me reassuringly. I smiled and held out my glass.

"To us." I said as he clinked his glass to mine. "To us." He agreed and we both took a sip of the champagne. I thought that it was really good and Edward tried to mask his disgust as he swallowed it. I giggled and took another sip. I looked out into the city of London and it was even prettier at night with all of the lights. The Eye was over the river and I looked down at the cruise ship sailing thousands of feet below us. I looked back over at Edward who was taking another sip of his champagne. I laughed as he tried to swallow it.

"You don't have to drink that, you know." I told him.

"I know but I want to give you the most human experience ever on our honeymoon, before…" he trailed off because the waiter was still standing off to the side.

"Edward." I said shaking my head. "This is one of the most human experiences that you could give me. You don't have to get sick for me. I don't want that." I said taking the drink from his hand and placing it down on the table. He smiled at me with gratitude and held my hand from across the table. We sat there gazing off into London.

"Look, Edward! There's Big Ben!" I said excitedly, pointing at the giant clock tower. He laughed at my sudden excitement.

"I know, Bella. You can see so much from up here." I said as he traced shapes on the top of my hand. I continued to look out and Edward pointed out major landmarks. Too soon the ride was over and Edward helped me out of the compartment. We walked around for awhile and then I let out a big yawn.

"Tired?" he asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"No. I'm ok." I lied as we leaned on a wall overlooking the river. I was really tired but I didn't want this perfect night to end. I watched the ships and the reflections of the lights on the river and I could feel Edward looking at me.

"What?" I asked shying, blushing.

"It's just that I don't understand how I deserve someone as beautiful and amazing as you." He whispered pulling me into his arms.

"That's funny. I wonder that same thought every day." I said resting my head on his chest.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, I mean look at you, a beautiful, sexy vampire. And then I look in the mirror and I wonder what I did to deserve someone as wonderful as you." I explained. I could feel him stiffen against me and he turned me around to face him.

"Bella…" He muttered as he stroked my cheek. "You don't think very highly of yourself. You are beautiful. I am a monster. I shouldn't even exist. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I shouldn't even get you." He told me, gazing at me from under his eyelashes.

"Please don't think like that. You do exist and I am yours." I said and then I kissed him. We deepened the kiss and I could feel him smile as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward pulled his lips away and I sighed.

"All ways too soon." I muttered. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist as he led me to the waiting car. I rested my head on his shoulder and when I opened my eyes it was light out. I was wearing a pair of silk pajamas and I was in bed. I looked around confused and I heard Edward laugh as he walked out from the bathroom.

"You're finally up."

"Wow. I don't even remember anything after the car ride." I said, blinking as my eyes adjusted to the light.

"I know… you were tired last night. But I know you tried to stay up." He said grinning as I climbed out of bed and sat down at the table filled with food. I ate breakfast and got ready for the day.

We left and he took me to Hampstead Heath. We walked through the gardens and past the swimming pools. It was a really romantic place that made me forget that we were in a huge city. We spent the morning here, walking hand in hand and looking at everything. We then took a car to the Harrods. Once Edward told me what it was I groaned.

"Don't worry. It will be fine." He reassured me. Harrods was a huge department store that Alice would have absolutely loved. I let out another groan once I saw how big it was when we walked inside of it. "Please. For Alice?" He said dazzling me. I broke away from his gaze and took a deep breath and nodded.

We walked through the giant store and we picked out things for Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle. For Alice, we got a designer dress and, matching shoes. Rosalie got a purse and I picked a music box for Esme. We picked up a large teddy bear for Emmett because he was the 'protector' and Jasper got a new shirt. We picked an old book for Carlisle that Edward said he had never read. Harrods had everything that we needed and soon Edward led me to the clothing section.

"You pick out some stuff. Alice said if you didn't get anything then this trip would be a waste." He said laughing.

"Ok, I'll do it for Alice." I said as I began to pick through the racks. I had found a few items when Edward came back with some clothing.

"I thought that you'd look nice in these." He told me. I laughed.

"You are just like Alice." I said as he pushed me into a dressing room and I tried on everything. Surprisingly it all fit and looked good on me so Edward bought them all. I didn't even want to look at the price.

"I think that I might take you shopping next time." I told him as we carried all of the bags out of the store eventually and managed to load them into the trunk of the car. He answered me with a laugh and we situated ourselves around the bags that wouldn't fit in the trunk.

"How are we going to get all of this home?" I asked as we drove to the next place.

"I bought two more suitcases and they are in the back right now." I nodded and stared out the window. The driver stopped at a little café and we got out and sat at a table. It over looked some gardens and I drank some tea and ate a scone. They were really good.

"Are you sure that you don't want some, Edward?" I said jokingly. "Don't you want to make this a human experience that I don't forget?" I said when he shook his head.

"That's not fair." He said smiling. "You have to make up your mind."

Later that night when we boarded a train with our five suitcases, I made up my mind that this was an experience that I would never forget.

--

**i wasnt really sure how to end this chapter so i just ended it like this... not an aw moment but still sweet **

**there are only two more places before bella changes :o so soon thats going to be happening so if you havent given me an idea for a power maybe you want to do that now?**

**and i'll take ideas for the next honeymoon places because its hard to write about going somewhere and doing things when you have never been there or done something like that... so pleasseee it would make the next chapter come faster because i wont have to research the place and stuff... (your name will be up in the dedications too) **

**so what are you going to review for? 1. bellas power? (i know alot of you have done this but new ideas are always welcomed) 2. more ideas on what to do in honeymoon (i'm getting writers block on this one) 3. what did you think of this chapter and the story? **

**so review on that! if you've never reviewed before dont be shy! i love to hear what you have to say! (or rather type) :) so how about 115+ before the next chapter comes up... its 10 or more reviews... thats easy for all of you readers. so click and type away... **


	19. Chapter 19

**this chapter took a long time to write so sorry that i havent updated. **

**AMAZING job with the reviews! i was so happy everytime that i would check and there would be a new review waiting! So thanks to everyone that reading this! **

**so dedications for this chapter go out to: wannabite007, Gwen, Darkangel0345, Sarkule, Jazz8891, and xBitten1901x. All of these readers gave me ideas for the Paris honeymoon. I'm really sorry if i missed you in this.. if i did just review and tell me and i'll make a special section for a dedication to you in the next chapter ;)**

**So here's the Paris chapter. so read and review!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight :(**

**--**

**Chapter 19**

When we got off the train it was about mid-day and it was overcast. I smiled as I looked up into the sky. We dropped off all of our things at the beautiful hotel and changed. We got in a car and we drove out of Paris town limits. Eventually the car stopped and Edward helped me out.

"This is Versailles." He said gesturing to the huge palace. He led me inside of it and we followed a tour guide around. I was pretty sure that we didn't need a guide but they wouldn't let us in without one. As he guide explained things around the palace, Edward whispered bits of unknown history to me.

"Carlisle came here when the king lived here." He said and then told me stories about his visit. After walking around behind the guide, he finally led us into a long hall. I gasped as I looked down it. It was lined with mirrors in golden frames. There were huge diamond-looking chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

"Edward, look at the frames!" I said as I stared into one of the many mirrors. He laughed at my reaction. "It's beautiful. I would have loved to live here." I said.

"That could be arranged." He said thoughtfully.

"Edward, I was kidding. We can't actually live here." I said in disbelief. He began to laugh.

"As was I, love. I just wanted to see your reaction." He told me pulling me close to his perfect body. I tilted my head up and reached his lips. We finally broke away from each other and I let out a ragged breath. He wrapped his arm around me and we continued to walk. I looked in each mirror. I stopped suddenly as I looked into an aged mirror.

"Edward…" I whispered. I could feel myself get tense as I stared into the mirror. When I looked into it I could only see Edward. He had is arm in mid air wrapped around something nonexistent.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly concerned as he searched my face. I pointed into the mirror and his eyes looked into the mirror. I looked over at him and I could see him pat his arm in disbelief.

"But I'm standing next to you." He whispered.

"I know… why am I not there?" I asked. He turned towards me with his eyes wide.

"But, Bella, you are there. I'm the one that disappeared in the mirror." He said taking my hand. I looked back in the mirror and Edward was there holding my invisible hand. I knew that we were not invisible to other people because we were both receiving strange looks.

"No. I can see you but I'm not there." I said staring in to the mirror. I heard a chuckle and I turned around with Edward.

"Ahh, I see that you have found the mirror." said a man with a thick French accent. He was pale and had topaz colored eyes with purple bruise like marks under his eyes. He was a vampire and Edward knew this too. I felt him pull me tighter to the side of his body. The man could tell that we were both 

confused and he held out his hand. "I'm David." He said shaking Edward's hand. David then turned towards me and held out his hand. I looked up at Edward and he nodded briefly.

"This is my wife, Bella." He said proudly as David kissed the top of my hand. I blushed as his cold lips touched my skin and David stiffened.

"You're a human." He said with a confused look on his face as he dropped my hand. Edward nodded at him. "This is curious." He said looking between Edward and me.

"Not really." Edward said.

"No, no, no!" David said worried that he offended Edward. "I didn't mean it like that. I've just never seen anything like this in all of my existence." He said. I smiled at him and he smiled warmly back. I hoped that he was a vegetarian but I was pretty sure that he was because of his eye color.

"So what is the mirror?" Edward asked directing all of our attention back to the mirror. I could see Edward but I couldn't see David or myself. David turned towards me.

"What do you see, Bella?" He asked me.

"Well, I see Edward but I can't see me or you." David nodded his head.

"And what about you?" He asked looking at Edward.

"I see Bella. But only her." He said kissing the top of my head. I giggled as I watched the Edward in the mirror kiss the air.

"That's right. This mirror lets you see what you love the most. And it's obvious that each of you love the other more than you love your own self." He said placing a hand on each of our shoulders.

"Where did it come from?" Edward asked, looking carefully at the frame of it for markings or some clue to what it was.

"No one knows. It was brought to the king as a gift. He loved himself more than everything so he couldn't see the real magic in it. He could only see himself." he told us in his accent.

"But who brought it?" I could tell that he was really curious about it. David leaned in close to Edward and me.

"You have heard of the Volturi, haven't you?" I cringed as he said the name and Edward held me tighter. I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Well somehow they acquired it and then it became no use to them, so when they came to visit they gave it to the king."

"This hardly makes sense." Edward said and David frowned but then smiled slyly.

"In our world, nothing really makes sense, now does it?" he said, still whispering and then winking at both of us. "The giving of the mirror occurred long ago. Back when The Great Carlisle lived with them." He said with a wondered look on his face. I stifled my laugh and I could feel Edwards body shaking as he tried to hold in his laughter. David glared at us. "You think that The Great Carlisle was funny? He was a great vampire. How he managed to do the things he does boggles my mind." He whispered furiously.

Edward finally succeeded in holding in his laughs and David still looked at us angrily. "Why you've never even met anyone as great as him, I'm sure." He said quietly.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure, David." Edward said.

"What do you mean? Meeting him would be an honor. Have you met him?" he asked as his face relaxed into a glare that wasn't quite as angry looking.

"You could say that Carlisle and us are pretty close." I said.

"How close?" he asked in disbelief.

"Close enough that he changed me, and now I live with him and the rest of my family." Edward told him. I could tell that he was upset by David's reaction but was still amused about 'The Great Carlisle.'

David's jaw dropped and he stared at Edward and me. "I'm so sorry." He said bowing his head. "I didn't know." He took my hand and kissed it again. "It is really a pleasure to meet you, someone so close to The Great Carlisle." He said between kisses on my hand. I just smiled but I really wanted him to stop kissing my hand. Edward, sensing my distress, cleared his throat.

"Well we better be on our way." Edward said as David dropped my hand. "Nice to meet you." Edward said pulling me out of the hall with him. I looked back and I saw that David was still waving as we left the hall of mirrors. We toured the gardens and then got back into the car.

"I better call 'The Great Carlisle' and ask him about this mirror." He said as we drove back into Paris and to the hotel. I laughed with him until Carlisle picked up and they spoke about it. Carlisle said that he never really knew much about it and laughed when Edward told him about David and his reaction to Carlisle. By the time Edward had finished talking to Carlisle we were back in the hotel room.

"So I love you more than myself…" Edward said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

In between kisses I said, "That's what the mirror said, Edward."

"Then it must be true," he mumbled as he played with the bottom of my shirt. "But I think that you already knew that." He said as he kissed down my neck and to my collarbone. I just nodded and concentrated on breathing as he slid my shirt over my head. I unbuttoned his shirt quickly and tossed it on the ground with my shirt. He flipped over so that I was under him and he hovered over me. Once we finished, I feel asleep in his arms and woke a few hours later.

"Bella, love. You have to get up." I heard his velvety voice say softly. I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"That was nice." I mumbled as I sat up and stretched. I heard him chuckle as he got out of the bed and began to get dressed. "Where are you going?"

"We are going out tonight. And as nice as staying in the hotel is, we have to make a reservation." He added.

"Oh all right." I said, sighing dramatically and he laughed. I loved to hear his sweet sounding laugh and I smiled every time that I did. He pulled out a long blue dress and a matching pair of strappy high heels. I gasped as I saw it.

"Where are we going that I am going to have to wear this?" I asked, taking the dress from him.

"It's a surprise." He once again reminded me. I rolled my eyes and slipped the dress on. It was the perfect length and it wasn't too long so that I wouldn't trip on it. I would have to thank Alice for this. I did my hair and applied some make up. It looked decent but I didn't have Alice to give me a full makeover. I put my shoes on and I was better at walking in these after the last time. Edward let out a huge grin when I walked back out and he led me down to the car.

As we walked I noticed that he was wearing a black suit that went well with his pale skin. His tie matched the color of my dress and I smiled as we walked past people. He helped me into the car and we drove into the traffic of Paris. The driver of this car went slower than Edward drove and I could tell that he was getting impatient. His hand was tapping on his knee and I grabbed on to it and traced circles with my finger. He smiled gratefully and continued to watch out of the window.

Finally I saw what we were most likely headed to; the Eiffel Tower. I gasped as I saw it and Edward smiled at me. We pulled up under it and Edward helped me out. He led me to an elevator and we got in with two other couples. They were all dressed extremely nice, like Edward and I. One wall of the elevator was glass and I watched as we climbed into the air. The city of Paris was beautiful and especially at night with the lights and their reflections on the buildings. Once the elevator stopped, the doors opened leading into a large dining room. It was surrounded by glass and you could see almost the entire city of Paris from here. Almost immediately a waiter came and led us to a table. It was in a corner so that we had privacy and could look in both directions. Edward held out the chair for me and I sat.

"Edward! I can't believe that we get to eat here!" I said excitedly.

"I'm glad that you are excited." He said reaching across the table and taking my hand.

"How did you ever get reservations here? Doesn't it take years?" I asked. I had only known him for a little over a year so there was no way that he had planned this that far in advance. He smiled guilty and I knew what he had done so that we could spend part of our honeymoon here. He had paid his way into the reservations list. I shook my head at him but I smiled because I knew he did it because he loved me.

We opened the menus and Edward explained what each item was since I couldn't speak French. He helped me pick some kind of French dinner that he heard was good.

"I think that I'm going to get this." He said pointing to something on the menu that I couldn't read. I looked at him slyly.

"Edward, dear, you don't need to eat." I said looking up into his eyes.

"I know. But I have to order something and at least taste it." He said. "It would be as waste to come all the way to Paris, get dinner at one of the finest restaurants, and then not eat anything."

"Honestly, I don't understand you sometimes." I said with a grin. He laughed quietly as I remembered Edward and the rest of the Cullens eating s'mores and then having to throw them back up later.

A waiter came up to our table and spoke to us in rapid French. I looked at Edward in confusion and he chuckled. "What would you like to drink?"

"Whatever you're having." I told him. He spoke back to the waiter and then he nodded and left. "So what did you order us?" I asked.

"Two glasses of champagne. I thought that the night we went on the Eye was nice so why not carry it into Pairs with us." Edward was so sweet and my heart melted as I remembered drinking champagne, together, over the city of London.

Soon the waiter came back with a tray and two glasses of champagne. I took a small sip of mine and I watched as Edward did the same. He then came back and I assumed that Edward ordered the food. Later, the waiter came back with a tray of delicious smelling food and placed a plate in front of each of us. I picked up my fork and took a bite of it. It was really good and I smiled at Edward encouragingly. He cautiously took a bite and he grimaced as he chewed and swallowed.

"How's your food?" I asked teasingly. He smiled but forced another bite down. "You really don't have to eat that." I told him as he winced.

"No, Bella. I want to." He said stubbornly but with a smile. I couldn't understand why he wanted to eat so badly but I didn't argue with him about it. I continued to eat my delicious dinner and when I was halfway done, he had finished his entire plate.

"I really can't believe that you just ate all of that. You're going to be so sick." I said taking the last bite that I wanted and I put my fork down.

"Bella, I only do most of the things I do for you." He said.

"You are going to get sick for me?" I asked questioningly.

"No," he said shaking his head. "You see, if I didn't eat this or order anything, and then someone was going to notice and then questions us. And I don't want to ruin our honeymoon with noisy people that can't mind their own business."

"Seriously, Edward." I said shaking my head slightly. "It would have been fine either way." I said smiling. He smiled back and leaned across the table and kissed me lightly.

"I love you, Bella." He said.

"I love you, too, Edward." I said as Edward paid the check. He helped me up and we went down the elevator and walked around the city of Paris. Once we got back to the hotel, he rushed into the bathroom and stayed in there for awhile.

"Are you ok?" I called, as i sat waiting on the bed for him.

"Yeah, I'll be out soon." he called back. As I waited I leaned my head back on the pillow and slowly I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, I woke up alone in the bed.

"Edward?" I called out softly getting out of the bed. I was worried because I didn't remember if he had gotten in bed after I had fallen asleep. I found a note of the table written in his perfect handwriting.

_My dear Bella, _

_I needed to go hunting after eating that dinner last night. I intend to be back around 9. We will be doing some walking today so make sure that you are ready for that. Once I get back we can leave. Breakfast will be sent up to the room at 8:30. Don't worry, the waiter this time will not try to make you go out with him. _

_Love you,_

_EC _

I smiled as I read the note and I looked at the clock and it read 8:00. I decided to get ready and took a shower. I got dressed and got ready for the day. My breakfast arrived at exactly 8:30 and I ate it in silence. I didn't turn the TV on because all of the channels would most likely be in French and I wanted to just think and remember parts of the honeymoon. Five minutes before 9 Edward walked back in the door. By this time I was done eating and I jumped up and ran to him.

"Edward! I missed you!" I said kissing his lips softly. He chuckled.

"Love, I was gone for an hour." I laughed.

"I know, but I hate it when you aren't near me."

"I hate that too." He said and a slight frown crossed his beautiful face.

"But we're together now. And soon we can always be together and you'll never have to leave me." I said smiling and kissing his smooth cheek. He took a deep unnecessary breath.

"Yes, I know." He looked at my clothing. "I see that you're ready. Let's go."

He took me to the Notre Dame. I was amazed at the beautiful church and the stained glass. Even though the sun wasn't out, the glass's reflections made patterns on the floor. We could tour this by ourselves and Edward told me different stories for each piece of stained glass. We stayed her for awhile walking around the church and in the area surrounding the Notre Dame.

Next, we went to the Sainte Chapelle. It wasn't as crowed because the sun still hadn't come out and most tourists wanted to see the color effects of the stained glass. I walked through the Church looking up at the designs on the ceiling. I tripped over an uneven tile on the floor and I went sprawling to the ground but Edward caught me quickly and stood me up.

"Are you ok?" he asked. His topaz eyes bore into mine.

"Yes, thanks. I tripped over this tile." I said looking down at it and breaking away from his gaze. He smiled with relief and we spent the rest of the day walking around Paris in the daylight.

As we packed up to go on to Greece, my stomach fluttered as I thought of my transformation. I was excited and scared all at the same time. I couldn't wait to become his mate and live with him for an eternity.

--

**only one more chapter to go before the transformation. yayyy! get exicted! i know i am!**

**Again, thanks to everyone with ideas! it really helped me write this chapter. the mirror thing will come back into the story at somepoint probably... so it wasnt just a random thing that i added. **

**so there really isnt too much that i can tell you to review on... except that i would like it if you told me what you thought of this chapter. so pleaseee do that for me. it encourages me to write more and i'll do my best to get the chapters out quickly.**

**as soon as you finish reading this, you are going to press submit review and review about something. anything about the stroy would be great and i dont really care if its something really random thats not even about the story... as long as there are atleast 125 reviews. so everyone must review please! i want to hear from you!! GO and type away!!**

**k thanks!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**amazing job with the reviews! i was really happy with the ammount that i got for the last chapter! i beleive that there were 133! over 15 reviews for chapter 19 i think! that a new record! yay**

**i cant beleive that this is the 20th chapter! unfortunatly this chapter is going to be short becaue i cant wait until the transformation. so i had to make it short and plus i didnt really know too much about Greece so thats part of the reason... so this chapter maybe a bit of a disapointment in the begining but i promise that the ending is really good! so just keep reading through it and know that it will be better! **

**Dedications: twitie0920 (your idea gave me a new idea, so i sort of used ur suggestion in a way), Xx.Edward.Bella.Alice.xX (good idea and its in here!). so those are too people who gave Greece suggestions... if i missed you let me know and i'm sorry... its late and i'm super tired... yawnand then to everyone else but its too long to list, but i think you know who you are!! so thanks!!**

**so happy reading! **

**--**

**Chapter 20**

We got off the plane and instead of going straight to the hotel like the two cities, Edward stuck our many bags into the back of a car and we got it and drove to some ancient Greek ruins.

"We aren't going to stay in Greece for long. Our ship leaves soon." Edward told me as we walked hand-in-hand around some beautiful ruins. I stopped walking and turned to him.

"We're getting on a ship?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded his head and continued to walk. "Edward?" I said as I continued to stand in the same spot. He turned back around and reached for my other hand and held it up to his cheek.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked with a concerned look.

"Where are you taking me on a ship?" I asked.

"To an island." He answered simply. I raised my eyebrows and waited for him to explain. He sighed and looked at me with a fake aggravated look. "For your transformation." My stomach fluttered at those words.

"Right. We are going to an island, so that I can change." I repeated. He searched my face with a worried expression but soon it broke into a smile.

"So do you want to wait to change?" he asked me.

"Edward!" I slapped him gently for my sake and he grabbed his arm and pretended that I actually hurt him. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "You know that this is what I've wanted for the longest time!"

"Ok, I was just making sure." He said defending himself. "So on this island, it's very secluded and there is plenty of wildlife for us." I nodded and we held hands and finished walking through the ancient Greek ruins. As we did this, he explained some parts of the island. When we got back into the car I was still in shock that the Cullens owned their own private island that they occasionally use to go hunting on or just to be in the sun without humans around. He didn't say too much about the details of the island because he wanted to surprise me when we go there.

I tried to forget this as we went to Olympia and walked around for the rest of the day. We went to a small café for my lunch. Edward spoke in Greek to the waiter who came back with two drinks.

I looked at him disapprovingly. "Edward, please don't eat this time." I begged him. I hated to see him sick and it being partially my fault.

"No don't worry, love. After Paris, I'm done with human food." He said with a smile. I laughed and took a sip of my coke. I finished mine and he pushed his towards me. "I knew you were thirsty so I got two." He said with a satisfied smile. The Greek waiter brought my lunch out and I ate it, not knowing what it was.

"This is good." I commented after having a few bites. He told me the name of it, but it was too long and I couldn't repeat it so he explained that it was spinach wrapped in a flaky crust. I nodded and finished. Edward paid the check and we left. Once we were outside, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"That was delicious." I said kissing him. He smiled and kissed me more passionately. Edward broke away and sighed. "Soon, you won't have to break away so quickly." I said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around my waist and we got into the car. We drove towards the water and soon I saw a pier and lots of ships of many different sizes.

Edward helped me out of the car and we walked to a medium sized yacht.

"I should have guessed." I told him as he helped me up on to the boat. Edward rolled his eyes and pulled a key out of his pocket and started it and gently pulled out of the harbor. He pulled me on to his lap as we drove out into the ocean and away from the other ships. I leaned back against him and I took a deep breath. I could smell the salty air as the boat sped across the water.

"Do you like it?" he asked me with a smile.

"Of course I do. It's beautiful. I don't like how fast you're driving this but I'll get used to it." I said with a shrug.

"Once you're a vampire, you'll like the speed. And then maybe I could get you a new car." He said and his face lit up. I laughed.

"Edward, let's take this one step at a time." I told him as I looked around at the endless sea around me. There was a large island that had a mountain and a lot of pretty little white homes on it.

"Is that the island?" I asked. I marveled at the beauty the large island seemed to have.

"No, but we are getting close." He assured me. I got up off of his lap and I walked around the deck. I went to the edge and ran my hand across the top of a railing. I managed to cut my finger on the edge of sharp metal. I examined the cut and blood began to come out quickly even though it was relatively a small cut. I sighed and turned around. I wasn't sure if I should tell Edward if I was bleeding or not but I didn't have to say anything. I took in a sharp breath when I looked up because Edward was standing right in front of me.

"Bella? Are you ok? I can smell your blood." He said sniffing the air. I held up my finger and winced. He sighed and then laughed. "I forgot to Bella-proof the boat before you got on." I started to laugh but then I could smell my own blood. I hated the rusty and salty smell of it and I wrinkled my nose. My face must have gotten paler because Edward stopped laughing and helped me to the floor.

"I'm ok. You have to drive the boat." I said as I looked over at the empty driver's seat.

"Love, it's on auto-pilot. Now let me see your finger so I can put a bandage on it." I held out my finger and he examined it. I noticed that he wasn't breathing.

"Are you sure that you can do this?" I asked as he began to wipe the blood away. I was starting to hear ringing in my ears as I closed my eyes.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." he said softly. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself of it. I kept my eyes closed and concentrated on breathing as he bandaged it. "I still don't understand how you can smell blood." Edward said as he finished and I opened my eyes. He had a triumphant smile on his face.

"Thanks." I whispered and I put my head between my knees.

"You're welcome." He said. He sounded relieved but I couldn't be too sure since I was still hearing ringing. I heard him get up. "We're almost here. I have to drive the rest of the way because I don't want to crash." He said with a small chuckle. He picked me up and carried me over to the seat and cradled me on his lap. I felt better so I opened my eyes and saw a small island that we were headed too. He circled it and I saw a large teal blue house on the beach. It fit right in with the whole island. It was sunny here and Edward was glistening under the suns' rays.

He pulled into a harbor off to the right of the island and he helped me out onto a wooden pier.

"This is all yours?" I asked in disbelief as I looked around as he led me to the house.

"This is all _ours._" He corrected me. I smiled and he picked me up and carried me into the house. I didn't take my eyes off of his glittering face until he opened the front door. I gasped as I looked at the inside of the house. It was obvious that Alice had decorated the house. It was very beachy from the wicker furniture to the entire side of the house that was made up of sliding glass doors that opened to the ocean side. He gave me a tour and showed me out room. The walls were a light blue and the bed had a white cover and there was a large fan on the ceiling. The room was beautiful and I felt like the luckiest girl alive. We unpacked everything.

"Do you want to go swimming?" he asked with his eyes bright.

"Sure." I said with a shrug and I pulled out a blue bikini. Edward had matching swim trunk. We undressed and slipped into our suits. He grabbed two towels as we left the house and walked out one on the glass doors, onto the beach. I gasped and took in a breath as I saw Edwards's entire body glistening in the sunlight. He seemed so free as we splashed and played in the warm ocean water.

Later that night, he taught me how to fish and I caught a fish. It reminded me of how I used to go fishing with Charlie and Billy and his two daughters. He prepared the fish and I ate it for dinner.

We decided to spend the night sleeping on the beach, under the stars. "I love you. This has been amazing and I will never forget any of it." I promised him as he hovered over me, kissing my lips. We had a night very similar to our first honeymoon night in London, to say the least.

I woke up to the sounds of some kind of tropical birds and I stared at Edwards glistening body that was wrapped around me. I smiled and I suddenly remembered what today was. August 13th.

"Do want to do it know or wait until later?" he asked. I searched his face to help me make my decision. Yesterday had been fun but I knew that soon we could have more fun and not have to be so careful. I took a deep breath and I made a decision. I nodded and he carried me inside and laid me on the bed that we would never use. He raised his eyebrows and took a huge breath.

"Bite me," I said as I took an even bigger breath and he smiled.

"Your wish is my command." He said leaning down to my neck and sinking his teeth into my flesh.

--

**ohh sorry... most of you are going to hate me for that cliffhanger... but i'll get the next chapter up soon if there are as many reviews as for the last chapter! **

**so that was the end of the honeymoon for Bella as a human. what will her power be? only i know! :P **

**i was thinking that maybe i would do the next chapter in Bella and Edwards POV so we can get it in all perspectives? its jsut going to be whats shes feeling and things like that... what do you think about that? **

**so again im sorry that the begining wasnt that great but i wanted the honeymoon to get over with so we could get to the good stuff ;)**

**reviewing things: 1. do you want the next chapter in edwards, bellas, or both for the POV? 2. last minute suggestions for powers (i have a pretty good idea of what it will be but the next chapter will not be revealing that... so the one after that...) 3. did you like the chapter/ story? **

**so please review. i have an idea! lets see if we can set a new record for the amount of reviews for a chapter. the highest was 15 reviews... so maybe 16 or so before the next chapter comes up? it would make me really happy and it woulf encourage me to write faster! so go and revieww!! **


	21. Chapter 21

**So i know that i promised that this chapter would be longer but its not... so sorry but i wanted to get the chapter out because i've had it written for a while ;)**

**but there werent more reviews than for the last chapter so that also was why the chapter didnt come out sooner. :( so thanks to everyone that reviewed! i really appreciate you taking the time to do it! **

**this is the chapter that everyone has been waiting for!! Bella's transformation!! yayy! this was pretty fun but hard to write so i hope that it turned out ok. **

**i decided on both POVs after reading the reviews and i tried to make it so that it wasnt confusing at all so go and read and remember to REVIEW!!**

**--**

**Chapter 21**

**EPOV**

"Bite me." she said with a huge breath. I could tell that this was what she really wanted. I thought about the past year and half that I spent with Bella and how careful I had to be with her. Now I wouldn't have to do that.

I took a big breath and told her, "Your wish is my command." I leaned over to her neck and I could hear her heart going crazy as my venom coated teeth sunk into her warm flesh. As my venom was released into her blood I could taste her sweet tasting blood. It tasted even better than she smelled. Stop, I thought to myself. Bella was my wife. I did not need her blood. I pulled away from her neck and she smiled faintly at me as I picked up her wrist and bite into her vein. I released a lot of venom into her system as I bit her other wrist.

Carlisle had told me that adding more venom might make the transformation occur quicker and she would be in less pain. He instructed me to bite her in several places and then hold her still and keep her calm. I promised Carlisle that I would follow his directions when I brought her here.

My thoughts were interrupted as she gasped in pain. She took a few ragged breaths and then let out a wild scream. Her eyes were opened wide and she stared up at me in fear. I didn't know what to do for her so I sat down on the bed with her head in my lap and my legs on either side of her so that I would be able to hold her down if I needed to.

I stroked her hair as she had spasms and screamed in pain. I looked over at the clock on the table; it had been about three hours since I had bitten her. Carlisle had told me that her transformation might take a little less than three days because her heart was much stronger and I had added a lot of venom into her main veins. I looked down at Bella and her eyes closed and she wore a peaceful expression even though she was in so much pain.

"That right, love. Try to sleep. It will be over soon." I told her as I stroked her face and hummed her lullaby. She relaxed and seemed to fall into some kind of unconscious state.

**BPOV**

"Bite me." I told him and I took a deep breath.

"Your wish is my command." He said as he leaned down and sunk his teeth into my flesh. I wanted to hide the pain that I was experiencing as I felt fire flowing through my veins. I smiled at him and watched as he bit my wrists too. I gasped in pain and tired to focus on breathing and took in a few ragged breaths. I couldn't hold in the pain anymore and I screamed. I wasn't sure how loud I was because my body felt like it was on fire as Edwards venom was racing around in my blood. I could feel him sit my head on his lap and I knew that he had placed his legs around me as a protective barrier. He stroked my hair and did his best as I had spasms and the fire flowed through my body. I didn't know how long I had laid there but finally the pain lessened enough for me to close my eyes.

"That's right, love. Try to sleep. It will be over soon." He told me and I could feel his cold hands on my face. He hummed his lullaby and I wanted to tell him that I wasn't asleep and that I would be ok but I couldn't find my voice in my painful body. I began to relax and I got lost in my endless thoughts.

I eventually opened my eyes when I heard a fearful scream and looked wildly up at Edward. He looked concerned and I then realized that the scream was mine. I thrashed around on the bed and I could feel his cold arms restraining me. I eventually calmed down enough and Edward sighed with relief. I closed my eyes and wished that the pain would be over. I knew that it would be painful but I wasn't sure how much I could stand.

I knew that it was a new day because the lighting was different. I was beginning to feel more and more powerful but I still felt like I had fire rushing through my body.

**EPOV**

The night and half the second part of the day had passed and I could feel Bella growing more powerful because I couldn't hold her down as easily. She thrashed wildly and random screams would come from her.

This wasn't my Bella. What had I done? I was putting her through so much pain just for my own selfish being. She didn't deserve this and I didn't deserve her. Bella only wanted to be a vampire because of me. I knew that she would be my Bella again after she changed but I just wanted to see her blush and smell her scent once again. I noticed that her scent was still as strong as ever and I wondered if I was imagining things. I wished that I could take away all of her pain.

As I held her still, her skin began to feel icy and it hardened. I could see that she was becoming more and more beautiful as her skin paled and her features became more prominent. I looked down at her in wonder and her eyes shot open and she looked at me and smiled. Her eyes were still their normal brown color. She let out a few groans of pain. I kissed her forehead and she unwillingly closed her eyes and rocked the bed with her body.

"Shh… Bella, it's all most over. I promise, love." I told her as I stroked her new shiny brown hair. I listened to her last faint heart beats and committed their sound to memory. I smiled down at my angel and waited for her pain to be over.

I looked at the clock and it had been almost 50 hours since I had bitten her. I was getting worried. Carlisle had said that she would wake up in less than three days. It had only been two but I was hoping that she would finish and become a vampire quickly because she had a strong heart. Just then my phone began to buzz, and I reached for it while I held Bella's thrashing body down on the bed. I looked at the caller ID and it was Carlisle. I sighed and flipped open my cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked as Bella moaned loudly.

"Edward? How is she?" Carlisle asked with a concerned voice.

"She's fine. When is this supposed to end? She's suffering so much." I told him.

"According to Alice, she should be complete at exactly 3:24 pm today."

"Good, so there is about 4 more hours." I said and sighed with relief.

"Well, I'll let you go and take care of her. Bye."

"Bye, and thanks."

"You're welcome, Edward. I'll see you in about a month. Keep her safe, son." He said with a warning and hung up. I clicked the phone shut and Bella had opened her eyes again and was staring up at me. Her face had relaxed and her eyes were beginning to change to a newborn red color.

"Bella? Did you hear that? There are only about 4 more hours until you are done." I said with a smile. She smiled weakly back and groaned.

**BPOV**

I could feel my skin become icy and I shivered involuntarily and I was sure that I had rocked the whole bed by doing this. I was tingling all over and I didn't know what was going on. I could feel the fire being put out. I couldn't feel the blood pulsing through my veins and I knew that it had all been drained from my body. My heart had stopped by now and I moaned in pain as another shot of pain burst through my body. As I thrashed around, I could feel Edwards's body trying to hold me down but he wasn't being very successful. I was becoming stronger than him.

I heard the phone ring and slowly opened my eyes. It was Carlisle. I could hear his every word over the phone and I understood their rapid speaking. He told Edward that I would only be in pain for 4 more hours. I groaned again. 4 hours seemed like such a long time but it really wasn't compared to the amount of time that I had been drained of my blood. He kissed my forehead and I attempted to smile at him. I was still not strong enough to move around a lot except for the random spasms that my body would have.

**EPOV**

I looked down at my wife. I looked over at the clock next. It was 3:23. She had less than one minute before she would be fully a vampire. I wondered how she would react. I was lost in my thoughts, when suddenly her blood red eyes shot open and she looked up at me with thirst.

**BPOV**

I would feel the pain lessen until there was no more hurting anywhere except in the back of my throat. It burned and itched and there was nothing that I could do about it. I decided that it was time to wake up from this state and my eyes shot open and I looked into Edward's confused eyes.

--

**sorry about the small cliffhanger... but maybe if there were more reviews i wouldnt have stopped there? haha**

**so this was short but i didnt want to drag it out too much because not alot can happen with a person laying on a bed in pain. so the next chapter should be longer (or maybe it already is because theres a possiblilty that i already wrote most of it?) so if there are alot of review i'll put the finishing touches on it and then post it? sounds good to me!**

**ok so theres not to much to review on except that you should tell me what you thought of this chapter. and if anyone wants to guess on what i have planned for her power that would be fabulous. **

**so review things: 1. guess on power? 2. did you like the chapter? 3. anything that you want to say to me about the story? (i dont care what it is... it doesnt even have to be about the story if you want.) **

**over 155 reviews sounds like a good number to me. so there MUST be at least 153 before i even think about putting the next (almost completed) chapter up ;)**

**thanks and please review!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AWESOME REVIEWS!! it was fabulous to get to read all of them! and plus there were more than 155! yayy so i got the next chapter up as fast as i could. so thanks to everyone that reviewed!**

**so lots of you wanted to know what her power was... so here it is except that its not all... you'll find out more in the next chapter or so. :)**

**so happy reading and review!!**

**ohh and i forgot to tell you... _This means that Bella is thinking. _**and _this means that edward is thinking. _

**Disclaimer: I wished i owned twilight and its characters... but i dont...**

**--**

**Chapter 22**

BPOV

My eyes popped open and I looked up into Edward's surprised face.

"How do you feel, love?" he asked cautiously as I sat up and looked around the room. I didn't answer him because everything was so much clearer now. I could see things for miles that I normally would have missed. My hearing had seemed to improve also because I would hear some noises from outside the house. My throat still burned and I looked back to him. When our eyes met he smiled but he still looked concerned because I hadn't answered his question yet.

_Why isn't she answering me? She looks beautiful. I wonder if she feels ok. _I could hear Edward's smooth voice saying these words but his lips weren't moving. I put my hands on either side of his face and I looked curiously into his eyes. His skin felt warm under my hands. _Why isn't she talking? _He said again without his lips moving.

_**How do you do that, Edward?**_I thought. This time he had a confused look and he reached up to my hands and held them.

"Bella? Did I just read your thoughts?" he asked me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I… I don't know. How are you talking without ever moving your lips?"

_What is she talking about? I'm not talking. I'm thinking. Wait… Bella, nod if you can hear me. _He thought and I slowly nodded my head.

"Amazing." He said. "Now think of something."

_**My throat burns.**_He waited and didn't say anything.

"Could you hear that?" I asked him.

"No, what were you thinking?"

"I said my throat burns." He nodded and then looked off out the window in deep thought. His eyes lit up and he looked back at me.

"Think something but direct it at me." he instructed.

_**Edward, I love you.**_ I thought simply. His face broke into a smile.

"I heard that. Just think 'I love you' but don't say my name this time."

_**I love you**__._ I said again but I didn't add Edwards name to it.

"Did you think it yet?" I nodded and he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I think that your power is mind speaking and mind reading."

I raised my eyebrows and I waited for him to continue.

"Well, love, I think that I can't hear your thoughts unless you direct them towards me by adding my name. And you can also hear other people's thoughts. I think that you got that from me." he explained proudly.

"Well isn't that interesting." I said slowly and then I stood up. I wasn't wobbly like before when I was a human and I would walk without tripping over my own feet. I looked over at Edward who had an amused expression on his face as I ran around the room and didn't fall once.

Just as I was about to pass the mirror I stopped and stared at what was now me. I gasped as I saw my beauty. I wasn't trying to be vain but I was much prettier than before. My already pale skin had gotten even lighter and all of my features had become more prominent and defined. I was now very curvy and muscular. My mousy brown hair was now shiny and had some wave to it. I was happy with everything except my eyes. They were a bright red color and I thought that they would be the beautiful topaz color like Edwards. I decided to try my mind speaking power. I tuned into Edwards thoughts before. I was curious as to what he thought of the new me.

_She is very sexy. She is even more beautiful than before. But she still smells the same as when she was a human. This is interesting. _He thought as I continued to stare into the mirror.

_**Edward, so I look sexy? **_I teased as a smile crossed his face.

"Ah… I forgot that you could read minds." He said coming over to me and picked me up.

_**Edward, do I really smell the same as before? **_I asked as he sat on the bed with me cradled in his lap.

"Yes. Well actually it's stronger now. But to answer your question from before, you are extremely sexy as your new vampire self."

"But why are my eyes so red. I don't like it." I told him and he smoothed my hair with his hands.

"You're a newborn. Your eyes will stay like that for at least a year. And they don't look bad." He said as his hand ran over my eye lid. _I wonder if she'll need to go hunting soon. _He thought and I smirked at him.

"Yes. I need to go hunting. My throat burns. I can't stand it much longer." He rolled his eyes and smiled at me.

"How will I ever get used to that?" He said putting me down and walking outside as I followed him. He shook his head and then stepped into the sunlight. I let my eyes adjust to the light change and I watched him as he glistened. "It's ok. No one will see you but me." he said encouraging me to step out into the sun. I stuck my hand outside of the shadow and it glittered like Edward. I flipped it over and then pulled it back into that shadows. I took a deep unnecessary breath and I stepped out of the shadows and into the sun. My skin glistened like it had millions of little crystals embedded into it.

I smiled hugely at Edward and he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the tropical jungle with him. I looked over at Edward and realized that we were running. I looked at the jungle as we passed and it all blurred together. I was able to run so gracefully and I didn't trip over anything. I was able to run with Edward and then I tried to go faster. I brought up the speed and then Edward wasn't next to me anymore. I smiled proudly at myself and then I caught the smell of something absolutely delicious. I stopped running and waited for Edward to join me.

"Wow, you're fast." He complemented. I sniffed the air again and smiled fiercely at him.

"What's that delicious smell?" I asked looking around and trying to catch the scent. Edward sniffed the air and turned me in the right direction. We began to run together and suddenly he stopped. I could hear some kind of animal moving just behind a few trees.

_We have to be quiet now so that we don't scare off the deer. So think all of your thoughts at me and I will tell you exactly what to do. _He thought to me.

_**Edward, ok. I'll follow you. **_I mind spoke back to him. He nodded and slowly walked through the trees and stalked up behind a deer. I followed him silently and the smell of the deer's blood filled my nostrils.

_So do you notice how I come up silently from behind? _I nodded as he looked over his shoulder at me. _I am going to kill this one for you and then you can drink it. You attack from the side and then tackle it to the ground. Then sink your teeth into its neck. Watch carefully._

I watched as Edward slowly crept up behind it and then instantly had it on its side with his teeth in its neck. He did it in slow motion for me so that I could study his form. He moved away from the deer and gestured for me to come and drink the blood. I sunk my teeth into its neck and drank deeply from it. I completely drained it and Edward picked up a tree.

"Put the deer under here." He told me. I picked its limp body up and placed it under the tree and Edward replanted the tree on top of it. I looked at him curiously. "You must get rid of the animal's body. It attracts suspicion if there is no blood left in it. You may hid it under a tree or bury it." He told me. That one deer wasn't enough and Edward knew this.

"So do I get to hunt it this time?" I asked him. I really wanted to try and I was still really thirsty.

"Sure, love. Can you pick up a scent of a deer?" I sniffed the air and I caught a delicious smell but it wasn't the same scent. I turned in a new direction and I picked it up. I looked at Edward eagerly and he nodded. I took off in a sprint and stopped a few feet from the deer. The venom was dripping off my teeth and I swallowed it as I moved to the side of the deer.

_Now get closer. Good. It hasn't noticed you yet. Now pounce on it and get it on its side. Now bite it. Good, love! That was excellent. _He thought as I made my first kill. This went on for several hours and then finally the ache in the back of my throat was gone.

"Thanks, Edward." I said as we stopped outside the house. I pulled him into a hug and then kissed him. This time there were no boundaries and we went farther than we had ever gone before. We both pulled away with ragged breaths. We smiled and then went into the house to change into out bathing suits. I raced him down to the water and won. We spent the rest of the day there and eventually it was night.

Time did seem to pass faster when you were a vampire. I was still trying to get used to the mind reading and the new high senses. Edward was doing his best to not think but sometimes he couldn't help it. I didn't mind hearing his thoughts but he didn't want to overwhelm me.

I could tell that there was something that he was keeping from me though because he would begin to think about it and then block it by thinking something else unimportant.

"So what exactly are you trying to keep away from me?" I asked with a grin.

He sighed. "I thought that I was doing a better job and you wouldn't notice. But I guess that you'll find out anyway." I smiled and crawled into his lap. Even though vampires couldn't sleep, Edward said that it was natural for me to get tired easily. I would just have to rest and then I would feel better. I put my head on his chest.

"Who's coming to visit, Edward?" I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

"Our family." He said with a sigh.

"Really?" I asked. I could feel my entire face light up.

"Are you ok with that? I didn't want them to come because I didn't want you to feel overwhelmed by them." He admitted guilty.

"Honey, I love our family. I'm sure that them being here with us will be fine. There aren't any malls around here though, right?" I added with a smile.

"Of course not. But don't give Alice any ideas. She might want to build one." He said chuckling. I shuddered at the idea.

"Where are they coming?"

"In two days." He looked into my eyes as I smiled wickedly at him. "What?" he asked suddenly confused by my change in attitude.

"Well, we have a lot to do then in two days if we won't be alone." His smiled quickly turned wicked like mine and we had a night of no boundaries what so ever and did things that were never possible if I were still a human.

--

**so you can use your imagination for the last part... but i didnt really feel like putting in those details because i dont really like to write that kind of stuff... **

**this chapter was longer than the last couple of them so yayy**

**lets have 168 reviews before the next chapter comes up? i dont have it written yet but reading your reivews tells me that you want to read more so i will try to write longer chapters faster. **

**so 168 before the next chapter... more than that and them maybe the chapter will be a bit longer? so click review and you can type about anything... it can be about the story or something that you want to happen or possibly see or something random. i dont really care. more reviewslonger chapter ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**FABULOUS REVIEWS EVERYONE! wow there were about 15. so that was really great so i personally thank everyone that reviewed!**

**So just to remind everyone:**_this is edwards thoughts _and **_this is bellas thoughts_**

so happy reading and remeber to review and let me know what you think!!

--

**Chapter 23**

Even though I couldn't sleep I closed my eyes and let my mind wander as I laid in Edwards arms on the beach. What we had just done was better than when I was a human because Edward didn't have to worry that he might hurt me. I thought about Charlie and Renee and how soon I would have to cut off my communications and fake my death for them and the rest of the world. I tensed and Edward wrapped his arms tighter around my body.

_Love, are you ok?_ He thought. It didn't make sense for us to talk out loud when it was just us alone.

_**Edward, I was just thinking about my parents and what's going to have to happen in a few months. How and I supposed to fake my own death? **_He smoothed my hair and I smiled at his now-warm touch.

_Bella, love, it won't be that bad. _

_**Edward, it will be bad. I know that eventually they will die but how will I live with that pain?**_

_I'm so sorry. I knew that this would hurt you. _He thought a few profanities and sighed.

_**Edward, it's not your fault. I asked for this. I knew that I wouldn't be able to see them again. Don't blame yourself. **_I turned over so that I was facing Edward. I used my new vampire eyes to dazzle him. It worked because he stopped thinking about everything. Soon it wore off and he smiled at me before he kissed my lips passionately.

_So was that what it was like every time I dazzled you as a human?_

_**Edward, yes. Except that I couldn't breathe. But you really don't have a problem with that as a vampire. **_I thought never breaking the kiss. That was one good thing about the whole mind reading and speaking thing. I smiled into the kiss as I deepened it. He stopped thinking except for thoughts about me and I didn't answer him. We didn't need to breath but when we eventually broke away from each other, our breaths were ragged and deep.

_Love, do you need to hunt? I could taste the venom dripping off your teeth. _He thought and I could feel the intense burning in the back of my throat. I nodded and we stood up. _Climb on. _I looked at him with question.

_**Why? It just slows you down and I can run faster than you now. **_

_Come on Bella, for old times' sake. _He turned around and I rolled my eyes and climbed on his back. He began to run and I didn't have to hide my face into his shoulder so I wouldn't get sick. I kept my eyes open and watched the blurring trees and bushes and sniffed the air for some kind of scent.

_**Edward, stop! I found something! **_I thought excitedly as he stopped and I climbed off and caught a strong scent in the air. _**Edward, a deer? **_He nodded and waited for me to make a move. _**I just have one question before we start this. **_He raised his eyebrows and waited for me to continue. _**Why are there **__**deer on a Greek island? **_His eyes sparkled in amusement and he smiled as if he was waiting for me to catch onto this.

_Ahh… good question, love. Well we brought them here so that we couldn't have to change our diet. It was just more convenient for us and we make sure that the animals thrive and live in a normal habitat. _

_**Edward, so there are mountain lions and bears? **_I asked as my throat throbbed thinking of each animal.

_Exactly. Are you ready to try a deer again and then we could move onto something bigger? _I nodded and picked up the scent and tackled the deer to the ground and drank greedily from it.

I remembered how Edward told me that when you hunted your senses completely took over and now I understood why I wasn't allowed to come with him hunting as a human.

_Excellent. Good technique. _He complemented as I wiped the blood from around the edge of my mouth.

_**Edward, can we try a bigger animal now? My throat is still burning. **_I spoke to him as I searched for a scent. I caught one quickly and I turned to Edward eagerly. He nodded and ran after me as I sprinted to the site of the scent.

_Ah… a bear. This is a little harder than a deer but you'll do fine. Do you want me to do it first and then you can watch and then drink? _

_**Edward, sure. **_I watched silently as he stalked the bear and then tackled it in one swift motion to the ground. He sunk his teeth into the side and moved out of the way for me as I drank from it. This went on for a few more hours until I was completely taught how to hunt. We went back to the house by nightfall.

_Do you want to see the rest of the island? _He asked after we had showered together. _There's more than we saw when we hunted. _

_**Edward, sure. Let's go! **_I said pulling him towards the door and I followed him around to the other side. We ran around the island and it was larger than I had thought. He showed me the boat house, and the scuba diving place.

_Do you want to go scuba diving? _He asked with a grin. I looked cautiously at the water and then back into his smoldering eyes.

_**Edward, I don't know. I've never done it before. **_I was scared to go. I'd had never been great around oceans and I had almost drowned more than once. He almost seemed to read my mind as he smiled the crooked smile and made my heart melt.

_Please, Bella. You're a vampire. You can hold your breath forever and you're stronger than me. I won't let anything happen to you. _He told me as he kissed me lightly on the lips and I slowly nodded yes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the little house with the scuba gear.

_**Edward, is all this stuff really necessary? **_I thought as he began handing me a wetsuit, tanks, and other things that I didn't know the name of.

_Of course, love. If we are going to do this, then let's do it the right way. _I rolled my eyes and pulled the tight black wetsuit on and Edward helped me put everything on. _She looks so sexy right now. _He was thinking. He forgot to block his thoughts from me and I smiled and then began to giggle as I heard the rest of his thoughts. He looked embarrassed as he realized what had just happened. _Sorry, I keep forgetting about that. It's extremely frustrating that you can read my thoughts but I still can't read yours unless you mind-speak to me. _I smiled sympathetically to him.

_**Edward, I don't edit too much though. And I don't really mind those things you were just thinking.**_ I added with a wicked grin as he led me to the edge of the long dock. He showed me how to use all of the gear and he jumped into the water. I stood on the edge and dipped the end of my fin into the water off the dock.

_Come on love! _He thought encouragingly. _I won't let anything hurt you. I promise. _I sighed and jumped in. It had been a long time since I had gone swimming and I loved the feeling of it. I smiled as I put the thing Edward told me to breathe with into my mouth and pulled the goggles over my eyes. I didn't see how any of this was necessary because we could breathe and see under water. I shrugged and followed Edward under the water and looked around. We were in some kind of reef and there were fish swimming all around us. I could hear their heartbeats and their blood.

_**Edward, is it normal that the fishes blood is calling to me? Like I need to hunt again? **_My throat burned slightly but it wasn't as bad because I had just hunted earlier.

_The fish actually smell good to you? _He seemed surprised and he swam closer to me.

_**Edward, yes. Is that bad? Am I not supposed to? **_

_Well, I don't know. I've never heard of anyone liking the smell. It's just interesting. _

_**What am I? A giant science experiment? **_I thought in my head. I didn't share this with Edward because I didn't want to hurt him. I just rolled my eyes and laughed. He smiled and seemed to believe me and we kept swimming. I could hear in his unblocked thoughts that he was really curious about this new finding and was going to ask Carlisle about it when he got a chance. We swam through the reefs and looked at all of the different kinds of fish and corals.

Eventually we surfaced and it was night. I looked around us and I could see the reflections of the lights from the house on the water. I smiled and Edward swam closer to me and kissed me passionately. We stayed out on the water long after the oxygen tanks ran out and came back in before the sun came up.

We took a shower and redressed into dry clothes. He took me hunting and I was able to get two bears. Their blood tasted amazing to me and Edward was still confused by this.

_**Edward, is my loving animals blood really that strange? **_I asked as we lounged on chairs on the beach.

_Well, most vampires don't love the taste. It's just enough to make sure that we don't go and wipeout an entire city. So that's why it's so baffling to me. _He took my hand and looked into my eyes. _I'm sure that Carlisle has an explanation for this. _

_**Edward, speaking of Carlisle, I think I hear a boat coming. **_We both jumped up and ran in the direction of the boat sound. We saw it coming over the horizon eventually and there was my family; my family of sparkling vampires in the sun. I smiled and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. I brought my hand up to my head and I was beginning to feel a lot of emotions. I couldn't contain my happiness and I cried out to the incoming boat. Edward looked at me strangely as I jumped up and down.

_Are you okay? _He asked as I finally stopped jumping and I felt really confused. I felt as confused as Edward looked and then suddenly I could see something happening in the near future. I could feel myself leave my body and I watched as I Alice pulled out a large bag filled with clothes. I watched as I saw myself being dragged into a room and Alice and Rosalie and them giving me my first makeover as a vampire. I was pulled back into reality as Edward shook my shoulders. I saw my family standing around me with concerned looks on their faces and that's when everything went black.

--

**ohh cliffie... sorry your all going to hate me now... lol but you'll have to wait for the next chapter...**

**so the next chapter will come up after there are 190 reviews. so u should review so that it will come faster**

**what is happening withe Bella? Why is animal blood so appealing to her? Why did she black out? so many questions that you'll find the answer too after you review and i get the next chapter up!**

**190 before the next chapter! thats about 16 reviews from now so everyone needs to review!! thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Amazing reviews!! i was so happy that there were actually 191 reviews! reading each one of them made me smile. so since i was in such a fabulous mood from reading all of them, i made a pretty long chapter. I think that this is one of the longest chapters that i've ever written so it took me awhile. **

**So just to remind everyone once again: _This is Bella's thoughts _**and _this is whoever she is mind-speaking to thoughts. _**So heres the extra long chapter and remember to review so that there can be more like this :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight...**

**--**

**Chapter 24**

I could hear everyone standing around me talking in hushed tones but I was still somewhat unconscious so everything was black. I could hear all of their thoughts and I had a strange feeling of anxiety as I got a headache from everything. I tried to call Edwards name but my throat wouldn't let me speak. So I tried to mind speak to him.

_**Edward! Edward! What's wrong with me?**_ I could hear Edward exclaim and his entire family get silent. I could imagine them all standing around me with worried expressions as I sat up and looked around. Everything became clearer and Edward explained what Carlisle thought about my powers. I could use all of the powers around me whenever I wanted and once I used a power, it never left me. I smiled slightly at this but I realized that I was still lying in the sand and my eyes were closed. What was going on with me? Why was I seeing my future? Then it clicked. What I saw in the vision was what my powers were. I got to use all of the vampire's powers that were ever around me and I would always get to keep them. That's why I could hear thoughts, feel emotions and change them, and I could see the future.

_Bella? Can you hear me? _I didn't bother to answer and I sat up slowly and opened my eyes. I looked around at my family's worried expressions and I let my eyes adjust to the sunlight as I blinked several times. Edward was suddenly by my side and put one hand on each of my shoulders and searched deep into my blood red eyes.

"Bella? Love, are you ok?" he asked and I smiled at his voice that I hadn't heard out loud in days. I took a deep breath and tried to clear my head but everyone kept thinking the same thing: Is Bella ok? I looked up at each of their faces and I shook my head.

"Everyone, please just stop thinking." I pleaded. Suddenly it was silent in my head and I could hear the ocean gently lapping against the beach. They all looked at me with question but Edward explained that I could hear thoughts as well as mind-speak. They began to think again and Edward growled and it was silent once again. He picked me up and ran towards the house with Carlisle following. The rest of my family was left on the beach speechless.

Edward sat down in a chair with me cradled in his lap and he stroked my hair as Carlisle sat on the other side of the desk in the office. Carlisle was really careful to not think as he spoke to us.

"I am finding your powers very interesting, Bella." He told me. I nodded and waited for him to continue. I could hear a light buzz in my head from the rest of my family thinking on the beach. "Edward told me about how you find animal blood very appealing. I am going to make a guess and say that this is because of your aversion to blood as a human. I am excited to see how you will react to humans when we go back home." I smiled faintly and nodded at him. I looked up into Edward's eyes and listened to his thoughts but he was blocking me out of his head and I frowned and looked back to Carlisle.

"Do you think that the mind-speaking is her own power and then also to gain powers from other vampires is too?" Edward asked still not looking to me. Carlisle stood up and went to the window. He stood there for a long time considering all of the possible answers to his question. I already knew his answer because I also shared his wisdom.

"I think that the answer is yes. Her powers are the ability to mind-speak and to gain the use of other vampire's powers. This leads us to when you blacked out. You could still hear us and read our thoughts, correct?"

"Yes, I could and I think that it was overwhelming me because of all of the powers coming to me at once." I told both stunned men. I shrugged. "I got Carlisle's power too." I said and Carlisle grinned at me.

"How can we fix this?" Edward asked. I already knew the answer again thanks to Carlisle's power but I let him explain it anyway.

"Bella will have to learn to block out powers and learn to control them. She blacked out because her mind could not handle so much at once. Bella, you must learn how to manage this. Edward, the rest of our family, and I will be helping you. We will try not to have too many people in a room together so that you can manage the powers together." I nodded again at him. This was a lot to take in at once and I was getting a headache again.

"Whose powers have you obtained already?" Edward asked finally looking down at me with his dazzling topaz eyes.

"I obviously have yours and Carlisle's. On the beach, I could feel so many emotions and I had no idea what to do with them. So I assume that I have Jaspers powers. I also saw when I woke up on the beach in a vision, so I also have Alice's. I'm not sure what else I was supposed to feel. It was very overwhelming." I said and I could feel myself blush. I brought my hand up to my cheek and felt where it was somewhat warm against my cold skin. I gasped and Edward smiled proudly and touched my other cheek.

"I guess that there are some human traits that you never lost, love." I could hear him thinking about my scent as he said this.

"Do I still smell the same to you?" I asked and he put his nose into my hair.

"Yes, the same heavenly scent." He said inhaling deeply. I smiled and Carlisle continued to study me. I was beginning to feel like a science experiment again. I sighed and Carlisle was still blocking his thoughts from Edward and me. We both waited for him to continue and he cleared his throat.

"I guess that all we have to do now is place you in a room alone with each person and see how you react?" Carlisle suggested, looking at Edward. He nodded briefly and they both turned to me. "Can you call Alice, Bella? Mind-speak to her and tell her to come into my office." He instructed.

_**Alice, Carlisle wants to see you in his office. **_I concentrated really hard to get this message to Alice.

_Bella? Is this you? _She thought back. _How do you do that? _

_**Alice, I'm not really sure. Edward and Carlisle called it mind-speaking. I just have to focus on one person and then I can talk to them and then they can think back to me. But Carlisle wants you, so come up to his office. **_I explained to her.

_I'm here. _She thought to me as she opened the door and smiled hugely at me. She picked me up out of Edwards lap and hugged me.

"Bella! Oh my god, you're absolutely beautiful!" She squealed putting me down and looking at the new me. "I'm so glad that I brought a whole new wardrobe for you!" she was smiling so hugely and I sat back down on Edward and rolled my eyes at her. She sat in the chair next to us and leaned over and smelled me. "You still smell the same." She noted, relaxing back into her own chair. She had her legs crossed and was shaking the one foot in the air. She was really excited to get me dressed up and couldn't contain it. I was feeling strangely excited but I decided to try out Jasper's powers. I sent a calming wave through everyone in the room and they all stared at me in disbelief.

"Bella, how did you do that?" Alice asked still in disbelief.

"You were too excited. It was overwhelming. I had to calm you down." I stated and Carlisle cleared his throat and we all turned to him.

"Well, Alice, as you can see, Bella can mind-speak as well as acquire other vampire's powers once she is around them." Alice looked at me and let out a little shriek of happiness. I laughed and sent another calming wave through her. I was beginning to understand how to use Jasper's powers and I liked it.

"Stop that." She snapped at me once she realized what I had done. I could feel Edward's body shaking in laughter under me and I smiled an apologetic smile at her. Carlisle cleared his throat once again and we looked back at him.

"Bella, I need you to concentrate and try to use Alice's power." He instructed me.

"How do I do that?" I asked. I wasn't sure how to make myself see the future and I looked at Alice for guidance.

"You just have to clear your mind to see a vision in the future. This works but other times the visions just come to you and you can't stop them." Alice explained.

I stood up from Edward and I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. I felt detached from my body as I could see Alice and Rosalie dragging me into a room with them and then playing dress up with me. They put me in a sexy red dress and did my hair and makeup. I smiled as I saw how I looked. Alice showed me the rest of my new wardrobe and then Rosalie and her got ready. We had a dancing party on the beach and they blasted the music. I pulled myself back into my body and opened my eyes. I looked around the room at the eager faces.

"Did it work? What did you see?" Carlisle asked as I took a deep breath and grinned at Alice.

"I saw Alice and Rosalie dragging me into a room and getting me dressed into a red dress and they did my hair and makeup. Alice showed me all of my new clothes and then they got ready. Then we all went down on the beach and had a dance party to celebrate me becoming a vampire." I told them. Alice frowned.

"That was supposed to be a surprise." She pouted.

"Sorry, Alice. I can't really help it." I told her and she smiled.

"It's ok." She said and we all looked back at Carlisle. I stole a glance at my husband and he had an amused expression on his face.

_You looked quite stunning in that dress, love. _He thought.

_**Edward, how do you know what I look like in the dress? You can't read my mind. **_

_I know, but you and Alice share some similar visions and I saw it in her mind when you mentioned it. _I smiled and leaned my head back on his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you Alice. I'm going to have to bring each person in one at a time so next will Jasper." Alice nodded and stood up to leave. "Alice?" Carlisle called as she was about to close the door. She danced back into the room and waited. "Don't mention this to the others. We will be talking individually to them." he said with a smile. She laughed and nodded and before she closed the door she looked right at me.

_You know, Bella, you're so beautiful. Maybe even prettier than Rose. _She thought with a smile and closed the door. I stared at it in disbelief. Prettier than Rosalie? How was that possible?

_**Edward, did you hear that?**_ He nodded. _**Am I? I don't want to upset Rosalie.**_

_Well, love. It seems that you have acquired her beauty once she was in range of you and you became even more beautiful once she was on the beach with you. _He thought to me with a proud smile.

"What?" I yelled. "Why is this happening to me?" Carlisle looked stunned at my sudden reaction to what looked like nothing.

"Are you ok, Bella?" he asked. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against Edwards shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm ok." I said with a blush. I couldn't change what was happening to me. I would have to learn how to manage my powers. I had just gotten on Rosalie's good side and I didn't want her to get upset at me for something that was out of my control. But I had a feeling that she would.

"Well if you're sure that you are feeling ok, would you mind calling Jasper up next?" He asked cautiously. He didn't want me to get overwhelmed but he wanted me to practice using my powers. I could tell this by reading his mind and using his wisdom.

_**Jasper, could you come up to Carlisle's office? **_I asked him in his head.

_Bella? _He seemed as surprised as Alice was.

_**Jasper, yes, it's me. I will explain once you come up here. **_As soon as I thought this to him, Jasper opened the door and gasped.

"Wow, Bella, you look great." He told me. Even prettier than Rosalie, he thought and I grimaced but I hugged him and he hugged me back. The awkward boundary that stood between us when I was human was dissolved and now we could become better friends.

"Thanks, Jasper." I said as we both sat down in chairs. Carlisle explained my powers to him and he nodded slowly.

"So you can use my powers." He said slowly, letting it register into his brain. I nodded at him and then he smiled brightly and gave me a few pointers on how they worked and how to manage all of the emotions at once. He left and I called to Esme.

_**Esme, can you come up to Carlisle's office? **_I thought to her.

_Sure, honey. How did you do this? _She asked. I didn't bother to explain to her because I could hear her enter the house and soon she was up into the office.

"Honey, you're absolutely stunning." She told me as I hugged her. She thought the same thing as Jasper about me being prettier than Rosalie and I decided to ignore it.

"Thanks, Esme." I said under her warm smile. We both sat and again Carlisle explained my situation to her and I wondered how I would use her power.

"Esme's power is responsibility, love, and a maternal instinct. Bella, are you feeling any of this?" I thought about the question and I didn't feel much different except for the love for my family and the care I felt for them.

"I feel a lot of love towards everyone and I care deeply about them." I told them. Carlisle nodded and Esme smiled proudly. She was fascinated by me and my new powers. She explained that how she was more maternal and felt more love and care towards different things and people.

"It should be interesting to see how this power will work for you in a situation." Carlisle told me and then Esme was sent back out of the office and I called to Emmett.

_**Emmett, can you come up to the office? **_I asked him. Calling everyone was getting tired and I yawned.

"It's almost over, love." Edward said running his now warm fingers through my hair.

_Bella? Whoa! How did you do that? _Emmett thought back and I could hear him loudly running through the house and came into the office with a crash.

"Bella!" He yelled scooping me up into a giant hug. He squeezed me and then I wrapped my arms tighter around him. I could feel his excitement but I didn't want to make him calmer. I loved Emmett as his hyper and excited self.

"Emmett!" I said getting excited off of his hyper vibes.

"Ouch, Bells. You're hurting me." he told me. I immediately released him and stood back.

"Sorry." I whispered. My expression must have looked crushed because Edward came over and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me lightly on my neck.

"Aw, Bella. It's ok. I'm just not used to your vampire strength yet." Emmett told me and smiled at me. "Eventually, I'll be stronger than you again and it will be ok." He said grinning larger. I couldn't sulk because of his hyper vibes again and I had to send a calming wave through him. Edward sat me down on his lap again and Emmett had a very confused look on his face.

"How did you do that? Jasper does that." He asked as he slowly sat down into the chair, never taking his eyes off of me.

"I can acquire other vampire's powers and use them. Once I get them, they don't leave me." I explained to him.

"But how can you do that thing where you get in my head?" He was still confused and Carlisle stepped in to explain.

"Bella can also mind-speak. She had other human traits, like blushing and her scent."

"You're right. She's blushing now." My cheeks got even more crimson and he sniffed the air. "You do smell exactly the same to." He noted with a smile.

"So basically she gets all of our powers and her own. That's why she blacked out on the beach." Edward told him still running his fingers through my hair.

"Sweet!" Emmett yelled pumping his fists into the air. We all laughed and then he became serious again. "So you will get my strength too?" I nodded slowly and watched the different expressions flash across his face. It started with confusion and ended with a huge smile. "We are going to have so much fun!" he yelled again and I laughed as I looked at the thoughts going through his head. Edward was shaking under me with laughter because he could see the same things.

Emmett left and he was thinking about how Rosalie would react to my powers. I didn't have to call Rosalie up because she must have been standing near the door. I was nervous for this meeting with her. I wasn't sure how she would react to me. She gasped as she saw me when she came into the room and I looked at her.

"You… You… You're…" she stuttered pointing at me. Edwards's arms tightened around my waist as we both listened to Rosalie's confused thoughts about my appearance. She sank into a chair without saying 

another word and Carlisle explained my powers and how I had her power of beauty. She glared at me. I had a vision of her getting extremely upset and I was waiting for it to happen. I didn't have to wait long. She continued to glare at me and there was silence. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I could feel Rosalie getting furious. She was thinking 'I'm supposed to be the most beautiful.' I sent a wave of calmness through her and that's when she stood up quickly and turned towards Edward and me.

"I'm supposed to be the most beautiful person in the world!" She screamed at me and Edward stood up and placed me behind him. I sent another wave of calmness because I didn't want her to hurt herself or someone else.

"Would you stop that?" she yelled even louder.

"Now, Rosalie. Come on." Edward tried to sooth her. She lunged at him and tried to get to me. He easily stopped her.

"You aren't supposed to be more beautiful than me! How could this happen? Why do you get everything? You were a human running with the wrong crowd and you get the happy ending. I didn't get that." She furiously told me.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry. I didn't ask for this." I said moving around Edward. She wouldn't be able to hurt me with all of my new powers and I felt of surge of bravery flow through me.

"I know! I didn't ask for you to come into our family and put us through danger either. But what did we all get? We got you!" she screeched and lunged at me. I easily stepped out of her way and she reeled around furiously.

"Rosalie! Stop this nonsense right now." Carlisle yelled at her and held on to her with all of his strength. All of this commotion brought up the rest of the family and they stood in the doorway. Emmet rushed in and grabbed Rosalie from Carlisle and cradled her in his arms. She struggled against him as he attempted to calm her down.

Jasper looked at me and thought, _I think we should both try to calm her down. So send some calming waves. Maybe it will be stronger with both of us. _I nodded and focused on the struggling Rosalie and sent calming waves to her. I could tell that Jasper was too because all of this thoughts were focused on Rosalie. In a matter of seconds, she stopped struggling and took a deep breath and began to dry sob. Emmett looked at me with a, apologetic look as he carried her out of the office and into their room.

My entire family stared at me with their topaz eyes. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on not crying. Edward pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back and I leaned into him. He put me down and I looked at the rest of my family.

"I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I've put you through. I realize now that your lives would have been better without me here." I took a deep breath and looked into each pair of shocked eyes and ran out the door past them as fast as I could. I wasn't going to leave the island but I needed to get away from everything for awhile. I ran faster than I had ever and went to the opposite end of the island. I didn't look back because I knew that they were holding Edward down to keep him from coming to me. They thought that I need some alone time.

I curled up into a ball on a warm rock under a palm tree. I rested my head on the warm surface and I began to cry. I cried real tears. I didn't even care that I had tears, I just wanted to cry. No one came for me and I didn't care.

**--**

**Aw poor bella... whats going to happen to her? i guess you'll have to wait to find out... sorry! **

**so anyway, i was so amazed with the reviews! i want to thank everyone that reviewed! they were the reason that the chapter was extra long. so if you want to be one of those people that make me smile and write a long chapter then maybe you should review! **

**ok how about 210 reviews? I know that its alot but i believe in all of you and plus... dont you want to know whats going to happen next? lots of people will have to review, so if you've never reviewed before on this story, then here's your chance. **

**and thanks to all the regular reviewers! love you all and thanks for sticking with me! (if you're not a reg reviewer then why not start now?) **

**:) **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! Sorry it took so long for me to update. i've just been really busy. so thanks for sticking with me**

**so i think that there were about 22 review for the last chapter which was 215 as of right now. so that was 5 more than i asked for which was amazing!! so thanks to everyone that reviewed!!**

**here's chapter 25... its not as long as the last one... its really late and i have to get up really early but i wanted to have it posted and stuff for all of you. so happy reading and remember to reivew!!**

**--**

**Chapter 25**

**BPOV**

I had cried for so long that I had no more tears and I was just dry sobbing now. It was early morning before I decided to get up and go back to the house. I slowly walked at a human pace at the edge of the water. I looked down at my perfect glittering feet as the sun's first light came up. I decided that I would hunt before I went back to the house. I had two bears and placed them under a tree and made my way back to the edge of the water. I could hear my family's thoughts but I pushed them out of my head. I didn't want to mind-speak to anyone and I wasn't quite ready to talk to anyone. I slowly walked around to the front of the island and I could hear Edward's thoughts clearer now. I couldn't push them out like anyone else's and they were ringing through my head.

_Bella? Love, please come back. They are holding me hostage until you come because they wanted to give you some space. Please, Bella, I love you. _He repeated over and over.

I sighed and lightly jogged up to the house. I opened the door and into the room where Edward was being held. I gasped as I saw what they had done. Edward was lying on the floor and Emmett and Jasper were each holding one side of him down to hold him in place. Edward looked tired and Emmett and Jasper looked even more exhausted from his struggling in the past hours.

I let out a giggle as I stepped into the room and they all looked up with relief. Emmett and Jasper let go and Edward rushed to me and almost knocked me over as he kissed me passionately. He reluctantly released me as our brothers cleared their throats.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." He murmured, stroking my face. I smiled lightly and buried my head in his chest. I sighed with relief and he pulled my face up to look at him. I heard Jasper and Emmett walk out.

"Good to have you back, Bella." Emmett said with a smile as he closed the door. I turned my attention back to the burning eyes staring at my face.

"I'm so sorry." He said again. I sighed and pulled away from him. I walked over to the window and crossed my arms as I watched the sun slowly come up over the horizon.

"Why, Edward?" I asked, turning towards him, and a confused look crossed over his face. "Why are you sorry? It's my fault and you take the blame. Rosalie's right, you know." He quickly crossed the room and wrapped his arms around me, like he was afraid that I would run again.

"Bella, it's not your fault. I'll admit that it wasn't really my fault either; it was Rosalie's. It was wrong of her to say something like that. " his voice sounded pained as he told me this. I shook my head. "I wanted to come after you. I was so worried. But they wouldn't let me. They thought that you needed some space." I closed my eyes but a tear escaped and rolled down my icy cheek. Out of habit, he wiped the tear with his thumb but then looked back at my tear in wonder. "How…?" He asked.

I shrugged. "It's another human trait that I got." I told him using Carlisle's wisdom.

"You are truly incredible." He told me, kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and leaned against him.

"I'm sorry." I told him as he carried me to the bed and he hovered over me. He pulled my clothes off as I took his off. He made a trail of kisses from my belly button to my lips. Edward eventually crashed down on top of me and I giggled. We stayed up in our room for hours, until Alice knocked on the door. We pulled away from each other and my face was burning crimson as I pulled on all of my clothes quickly.

"Hold on, Alice." Edward said grinning wildly at me as he pulled his clothes back on. We paid back down on the bed together and Alice opened the door.

"Don't pretend like I didn't know what was going on up here." She said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and I listened to the thoughts floating around the house. Most of them were involving me in some way. Carlisle was wondering about my powers. Esme was being motherly and worrying about me and how I was adapting to becoming a vampire. Jasper was thinking about how I now shared powers and traits with each member of the Cullen's. Emmett was thinking of a new way to use my powers to help him with one of his pranks. Rosalie was feeling sorry for herself and me. Edward was just thinking about me and what we had just done. And Alice, she wanted to show me my new wardrobe. I sighed and rolled of the bed and into a standing position.

"You want to show me a new wardrobe, right?" I asked with a bored voice. She smiled hugely and grabbed my hand to pull me off with her. She couldn't move me though because I was pulling back.

"Oh come on, Bella! You'll love it!" She said attempting to pull me towards her closet.

"I loved what I was doing before you interrupted me." I said and grinned at Edward. She rolled her eyes and Edward nodded.

"Don't worry, love. Let her show you. I'll be here waiting." He said wickedly smiling at me as Alice led me out of my room and into hers. I mouthed 'help me' at him as I was dragged out of the room. Edward chuckled and I walked into Alice's room. There were two large trunks in the middle of her floor. Alice smiled at me and opened one of them. It was filled with so much clothing that Alice must have spent a fortune on.

"Oh Alice." I murmured as she pulled out shirts, pants, shoes, and purse that I could ever need. "This is so much." I said as I looked around the piles of clothing after she was done emptying the second trunk. I listened to her thoughts for a moment. _Good thing she doesn't know about the two other trunks at home. _"Alice? Two more at home?!" I yelled.

"I forgot that you can read minds too." She smiled and pushed different outfits for me to try on. I took off my clothes and tried on so many different outfits. She nodded in approval at each and eventually I was finished.

"Alice, is all of this really necessary?" I asked as she shoved them all neatly back into the trunks.

"Of course, Bella." She said still smiling. I tried to look into her thoughts but she was blocking them by saying the alphabet in Japanese. "Now you don't have to go shopping for a while." I smiled at that and I heard a knock at the door.

"Alice? Can I come in?" Rosalie's voice came from outside the door. Alice looked at me nervously and I nodded.

"Sure, Rose." She said, sitting on the bed next to me. Rosalie walked in slowly and closed the door never taking her eyes off me. She looked sorry and she sat on the floor in the middle of the room, facing us.

"Alice, can I talk to Bella, alone?" she asked. Alice closed her eyes for a brief second and then danced out of the room before smiling at me. Rosalie looked up at me and a stared down at her. We sat like this for a while before I broke the silence.

"Is everything ok?" I asked her. She quickly jumped on the bed next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Look, Bella. I need to apologize for the way I acted last night. I was wrong." I was shocked that she even apologized. "So I'm really sorry. I didn't mean the things that I said to you. I am jealous of you. You get the looks, the powers, and almost everyone adores you. That's all I've ever wanted." I could hear Edward outside the door listening as he unsuccessfully blocked his thoughts from me. He was debating whether or not to come in and help me. I didn't really need help with an apology though and she wasn't going to do anything. Her feelings were calm and her mind was set on apologizing to me.

_**Edward, it's ok. She's not going to try anything. **_I told him and I could hear his footsteps back into our room. She gripped my hand tighter.

"Bella, I'm really sorry. You didn't really ruin our family. You added to it. Sure, you put us through some hard times but it was worth it. It really was." I shuddered, remembering everything. She stared into my eyes and I could tell that she was truly sorry. "You bring out the best in everyone, even me." she smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that. And I'm sorry. I put a lot of strain on my family because I was vain and jealous." She looked like she wanted to continue, but I interrupted her.

"Rose, it's ok. I understand. Can we just start over and be friends?" I asked. She smiled hugely and hugged me. I took that as a yes.

"Alice?" she called. Alice flew into the room and grabbed my other hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking at their wild smiles.

"It's time to get you ready." Alice answered. I sighed remembering my vision from yesterday. I rolled my eyes and let them put un-needed make-up on me.

"So is this for my surprise party?" I asked laughing.

"Oh course, Bella. This is your surprise surprise party since you saw the last one. So now you get to have double the fun." I laughed with them and wondered how many more time I would have to play Barbie with them for the rest of eternity.

**--**

**ok so nothing to big happened here just rosalie's apology and stuff like that. **

**i'm going to the beach for a couple of days so i'll try to update a few times during that but i'm not making any promises... there will be atleast 2 so dont worry too much. **

**so while all thats going on lets have about 238 reviews because that would be amazing. i know its a random number but i think that 240 will look kinda far away even though i'm hoping for that many ;) its about 23 reviews from now. there were 22 last time so i know that its not a hard goal. so remember to become a regular reviewer and begin to review right now!**

**thanks everyone that reviews all the time. i love to hear from everyone!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Great reivews! this chapter took awhile to put up because getting to 238 reviews didnt really happen... so i was kinda disapointed that it didnt happen and i even wrote a really long chapter too... :( so this chapter had been written for awhile... i was just waiting for enough reviews to post it. so i decided to post it with not that many reviews because some people were getting pretty restless... **

**This chapter is pretty long and i thought that its pretty cute. so i hope you all think that too! **

**I want to send a shout out to Mariama. she asked if i would so i did and she got one! if anyone else would like a shoutout or something just let me know and you'll see your name in the next chapter. ;)**

**and while i'm sending shoutouts and stuff i just want to thank all the readers for reviewing on almost all the chapters. you guys are amazing and i really appreciate that you take the time to read my story and review to give me ideas or just encourage me. most of your reviews make me laugh and just put me in a great writting mood. so thanks! i would name everyone... but that would take a super long time and i know that you are anxious to read the story. so go and read!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight or any of the characters :(**

**--**

**Chapter 26**

Alice and Rosalie spent the rest of the afternoon dressing me up. I was wearing a red cocktail dress with red high heels. I now had no trouble walking in them with my new vampire grace. Alice and Rosalie quickly got ready and did their hair and makeup. Alice had on a short purple dress and Rose had a knee length black and blue dress.

"Wow, you girls look great." I told them as they put the finishing touches on their outfits. I was sitting on the edge of the bed and was examining my new manicure and pedicure.

"Thanks, Bella. You look pretty great you self." Rosalie told me. Alice and I both looked at her and shared a smile. It was the first time that she had ever said anything remotely nice to me. I was happy that we were getting to become friends now that I was her sister-in-law.

"Ready?" Alice asked taking both of our hands and we skipped down the hall and into the foyer. Esme was waiting for us. She was wearing a stunning black dress. She smiled warmly as we greeted each other and we complemented her.

She led us into the living room and the men were all there. They were all dressed in shorts and a dress shirt that matched the color of our dresses. They all gasped when they saw us and Edward ran up to me and pulled me into his arms. Each couple was in the same position but I didn't want to look at them. I wanted to look at Edward.

"You look absolutely beautiful, love." He whispered, kissing my neck, sending shivers up and down my spine. I could hear all of my family's thoughts and they were all about how wonderful their spouse looked. I giggled and shook out an image that Emmett was having about Rosalie. Edward did the same thing and we both shot Emmett a look.

"Stay out of my head, then." He said defensively and I did my best to block out everyone's thoughts except for Edward. The feeling of love and excitement was overwhelming and I closed my eyes to block it all out to. To my surprise I was able to and I didn't hear anymore thoughts and feel emotions until I began to think about it again.

"Edward, I can totally block my powers out." I said excitedly.

"How?" He asked in interest as he continued to kiss my neck.

"I just block each power out and then I don't have it until I think about it again." I explained. Carlisle heard this and Esme and he were looking at me. Esme had a proud motherly gaze while Carlisle looked at me with interest and wonder. I smiled at both of them and turned back to Edward.

"Hmm…" Edward pulled me back and held my shoulders. "You continue to amaze me, Mrs. Cullen." I smiled and we followed Alice and Jasper out to the beach. There was an open tent and a bonfire. There were four sets of lounge chairs with a table in the middle of each pair set around the fire. On each table there was a champagne bottle filled with a red liquid and two champagne glasses. It smelled like some sort of delicious animal blood. There was a large platform and a complex stereo system under the tent. It was a kind of system that I wouldn't dare to touch because I would probably break it. There was a sign on the tent that was blowing in the gently wind. It said, 'Congrats Bella!' and I smiled when I read it.

Edward squeezed my hand and led me to the dance floor. Alice went over to the stereo system and turned on a fast dance song. We all dance for hours without getting tired. I loved being a vampire because now I didn't have to worry about falling or tripping as I danced with everyone. Edward stayed close to my side and was grinning hugely as I was having a great time. Eventually we all stopped dancing as we took some deep unnecessary breaths from dancing so much. Alice turned on some lighter music and ran into the house and came back out with a small cake with my name on it. I wrinkled my nose at the smell and Edward laughed.

"What is that?" I asked Alice as the disgusting smell wrapped around my nostrils.

"It's your congratulations cake." She told me as I looked at the beautifully decorated cake.

"I'm not eating that." I said firmly as I folded my arms over my chest. Everyone laughed even though they were all not breathing. I stopped breathing and was slightly uncomfortable without my sense of smell.

"Oh, yes you are." She said with a wicked smile. "And so is everyone else." Everyone groaned and Alice cut the cake and gave a piece to everyone. She handed us each a fork.

"Bella has to take a bite first!" Emmett said and I glared at him. I looked up at Edward but he just shrugged.

"Edward!" I said punching his shoulder lightly. He moved slightly from the hit and rubbed his arm. "Sorry." I said kissing his cheek. He smiled back and everyone was looking at me, waiting for my reaction to the cake. I sighed and took a forkful and shoved it in my mouth. I grimaced as the cake slid down my throat. It tasted like dirt and it hurt going down my throat. I gagged and everyone laughed and took a bit and had the same reaction. "To Bella!" They all cheered. I laughed along with them and we all attempted to finish Alice's disgusting cake.

After we had all eaten enough to satisfy Alice, each couple went off to their own lounge chairs. Esme and Carlisle sat in their own chair and held hands across the table. Alice and Jasper held hands across the table and they intertwined their feet. Emmett pulled the table out of the way and moved the chairs together and Emmett wrapped his arms around Rosalie. Edward pulled me down onto his lap and I cuddled into his chest.

Each couple was having their own private moment and eventually we all opened the bottles of animal blood. I had hunted earlier but I was still thirsty and the blood was mouth-watering as Edward poured it into a glass for me. I drank greedily from it until my thirst was filled. Edward smiled and downed his glass. He refilled each and said 'To us,' before kissing me. We took a sip and I relaxed in his arms. I listened to the sounds on the beach and the water lapping gently on the sand. The fire cracked and popped and I realized that this was the first time that I had spent real family time with the Cullens since I became a vampire. Time passed quickly now and I didn't have a care in the world. Edward interrupted his thoughts then he nudged me and raised a finger to his mind. I quickly tuned back into my mind reading power and I nodded.

_You look so beautiful, love. _He thought.

_**Edward, Thanks. This is so fun although I am beginning to feel a little sick from the cake. **_I smiled and he chuckled.

_That is to be expected. You'll throw it up soon and you'll feel better. _

_**Edward, do you feel sick?**_

_Not from the cake, but I am getting sick from Rosalie's and Emmett's thoughts. _I laughed and looked over at them. I could hear their thoughts and see their images and I shuddered. Edward laughed quietly and Emmett broke the silence.

"I think that Rosalie and I are going to head upstairs." He picked her up and she giggled as he ran full speed back into the house. Everyone shook their heads and laughed.

"They're so disgusting." Alice commented as she had a vision. I nodded in agreement because I continued to get the same visions. For some reason I was having trouble stopping this power and I couldn't block it out like my other powers. Then I received a different vision. It was a shadowed figure walking up the beach out of the water and towards us. I couldn't see anymore because Edward shook me gently. I rolled my eyes at him and tried to get the vision back but I couldn't.

_Love, what's wrong? _

_**Edward, I was having a vision, and it wasn't Rose and Emmett. It was someone walking up the beach towards us. I couldn't tell who though. **_

_When? _He looked concerned and then I whipped my head in the direction of sound of a twig snapping. He looked that way, too. _Tell everyone of your vision, now. Tell them to be silent and not to say anything. _

_**Edward, do you think that I can tell everyone at once? **_I wasn't sure how to do this.

_Just try. Hurry though. Whatever it is getting closer. _I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_**Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, **_I waited and they all looked at me and Emmett and Rosalie were running down from the house and stopped in front of the fire. They all stared at me. I guessed that it worked so I continued. _**I had a vision of someone coming towards us on the beach. Whoever it is, is getting closer and is coming up to the left of us. Edward said that we should all be silent until we figure out who it is. **_They all nodded and silently stood up and faced that direction. The crunching of sticks and leaves was getting louder but it was moving fast. Everyone was thinking about who the mysterious person coming to us was and were all waiting impatiently. I concentrated on the 

persons thoughts and I realized who it was. I looked over at Edward who apparently was doing the same thing and he was staring at me. I tuned my mind reading back in to him and I thought to him, _**Edward, it's Tanya. How did she find out about this place? **_He looked back at me guilty.

_Yes, love I know. It's a long story and she will probably tell you about it. Just tell everyone who is coming because everyone is waiting for something bigger than that. _I shook my head and concentrated on everyone's thoughts at the same time.

_**Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett, it's just Tanya. I don't really know how she got here but she's looking for Edward. What a big surprise. **_Everyone relaxed and Alice looked at Edward. Alice began to think something about Tanya but saw my glance and stopped and blocked her thoughts. Everyone was blocking their thoughts from me and I was getting very annoyed and then finally Tanya ran gracefully out in front of us. She studied each of our faces and then stared at me and smiled evilly.

"Hello, Cullen family. Bella." She sneered.

"Tanya." Everyone said at the same time. No one was happy that she was here and Alice was really upset that Tanya had ruined my party.

"Hey Edward." She said sending some mental images of her and Edward. We both winced at this and she looked at me surprised. She walked over to Edward and wrapped her arm around his waist. He shook her off and pulled me behind him. I was annoyed at all of them and I stepped easily around him. "You look different, Bella. Prettier than before." She said twisting a lock of my hair around her finger as she studied my face. "Even prettier than Rosalie." Rose tensed and I sent a calming wave at her. Emmett looked at me in thanks and I looked back at Tanya. "You finally changed her." Tanya dropped my hair and looked at Edward, sending another image to him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to ignore the most recent image and thought.

"I told you that you'd be seeing more of me, remember?" she said and noticed how I winced when she thought of her and Edward together again. "Does this bother you?" She smiled wickedly and tried another image. I tried not to wince but Tanya with my husband was not going to happen. I stopped my mind reading powers.

"No it doesn't bother me, now." She frowned as she thought something else that caused Edward to gasp and I just stared at her.

"You're an interesting girl. No wonder Edward picked you over me." I let out a low growl. "Now, now. Still have that temper don't you? I just came to visit my favorite vampire family." She said moving a little too close to Edward. I took a deep breath.

"You didn't come to visit, Tanya. You came to get another chance with my husband. And while I'm still here that will not happen." She looked at me in interest and then stared up at Edwards's topaz eyes that were watching me closely. She frowned and I decided to have some fun with my powers. I sent an image of Edward and I and she stared at me with wide eyes.

"How did you do that?" she never took her eyes off me and I decided to send another one using my mind-speaking powers. I smiled and Edward saw the image in Tanya's head. He smiled at me and the rest of my family looked around in confusion. They didn't understand what was happening.

"Do what?" I said innocently. I decided to play with her emotions for a bit. I made her really upset and she fell to the ground dry sobbing. Edward let out a chuckle and Jasper had a smile on his lips. He whispered to Alice and then the entire family found out as it was whispered around. I stopped making her upset and she looked at me in disbelief. I raised my eyebrows and smiled. I then made her so happy that she was skipping around the fire singing. Everyone was laughing and I stopped making her so happy and she glared at me.

"Stop that!" she snapped at me. "How do you do that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Tanya, I have no idea what you are talking about." I could hear Alice snicker.

"You know exactly what you're doing!" she yelled and I let a smile play across my lips. I ignored her glares and thoughts.

"So why did you come here again, Tanya?" I asked sweetly. She rolled her eyes and ignored me. Tanya looked up at Edward and wrapped her arm around him. I stepped in between them.

"I told you that as long as I was here, you wouldn't be getting anywhere near my husband." I wrapped my arms around him and stood there waiting for her to make the next move.

"Sounds like a challenge to me." She smiled wickedly at me and Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me. Tanya stood in front of us with her hands on her hips and waited.

"Bella, no." Edward said firmly. I raised my eye brows and mind-spoke to him.

_**Edward, I can outrun you. I'm stronger than Emmett. Plus I have all of our family's powers. I'll be fine. She won't last a minute. **_He rolled his eyes but must have agreed with me because he released me. I kissed him on the lips and then sprinted slowly to the other side of the island. Tanya followed me and I stayed with her until we both stopped. We circled each other.

"So how did you find out that we were here?" I asked. I decided I would get some information out of her before I made her leave.

"I have my ways." She said simply. I sighed.

"The how do you know about the island?" She smiled and I knew that she would answer this question.

"I came here with Edward." I stopped circling and she lunged at me. I sidestepped her and she rolled onto the ground but quickly stood up. I waited for her to continue. "I'll tell you the story." I nodded and she lunged again and missed. I was too quick for her and I wanted to hear the story. I kicked off my heels and stood barefoot in my red cocktail dress. "Well the Cullen's decided to come here and my family was visiting them. So they asked us if we would like to come. This was long before you knew him. Anyway, we all came down here and Alice was feeling sorry for Edward. So she tried to set us up because she knew that I liked him." I let out a low growl. "Edward didn't want to be with me though but I really wanted him. I convinced Alice to set up a date thing with him for me but let it be a surprise. So Alice did and I tried to get Edward to love me like I loved him." I could tell that the story was coming to an end soon so I pinned her to the ground. I was too fast and she didn't even realize what had happened until she was under me. "But he was so stubborn. He wouldn't have anything to do with me." she was breathing heavily and he eyes darted wildly around me.

"Couldn't you take a hint?" I said growling. I dug my nails into her arm. She winced slightly at the pain but couldn't fight me back.

"No!" she yelled fiercely. "I want him! And I know that he wants me!"

"Did he ask you to marry him?" I asked simply. A pained look crossed her face.

"No. but that's only because he met you. If you hadn't come along and had delicious smelling blood then he would be mine." She struggled slightly but I held her down.

"No, you see Tanya, that's where you're wrong. He never wanted you. He wants me and only me." I said fiercely. She looked over my shoulder and I heard someone approaching from behind me.

"Then let him decide." She said and I was lifted up off of Tanya. Her face washed over in relief and I sighed as Edward held me by my waist.

I leaned my head on his chest and he kissed the top of my head. I smoothed out my dress and Tanya's face was pained.

"Edward, you choose. It's me or her." I really couldn't believe that she was seriously asking this. He chuckled and stared deeply into my eyes and then looked at her.

"Seriously, Tanya. Do you think that I would choose you over this beautiful woman standing right here? She's my wife and she's all that I'll ever want. I have never felt anything for you and I never will. Bella and I are on our honeymoon and I would appreciate it if you would leave." I looked up at Edward and kissed him fully on the lips. I could hear Tanya growl and I pulled away slowly from Edward before turning to look at her.

"But baby…" she whined. "Think of all the fun that we had together when Alice tried to set us up." A frown crossed his face but quickly disappeared. I listened to Tanya's thoughts and she was trying to come up with ways to get Edward away from me.

"Nothing happened, Tanya. You were so desperate and you begged Alice to do something to get me to talk to you. I didn't want to but I was bribed with a new car. So I agreed and I never wanted to. But I got a new car." He said brightly and I chuckled. I laughed partly at Edward's excitement over a new car and for the thoughts that were crossing Tanya's mind. _I'll run into Bella, fall and pretend to be hurt. I can _

_squeeze in between those two? Maybe they will let me stay overnight and I'll try something tonight with Edward. _Edward was shaking his head and I could feel the rest of his body shaking with laughter.

"Tanya, you're not staying overnight." I said and she glared at me. "Don't even try to run into me and fall either. That won't and coming in between us isn't going to happen because I'm not leaving Edward's side for the rest of eternity." I told her as Edward wrapped his arms tighter around my body and Tanya's mouth dropped in disbelief.

"How do you do that?" she asked finally.

"It's one of my many powers. You see, when a vampire with a power comes near me, I get to use their power and keep it forever. I would use yours except that you don't have one." I said. Edward gasped and was shaking with silent laughter. Tanya's mouth dropped even further towards the ground.

"Bella, this is so unlike you." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I know, but she's really making me mad." I whispered back while I waited for Tanya to say something.

"Well… well… you…" she stuttered as she tried to figure out something to say to me.

"Tanya, you have tried to fight Bella, you've asked me to choose, and Bella has won all of this. So could you please leave so that we could get back to Bella's congratulations party." Tanya shook her head and glared at me. "We would like to finish our honeymoon together." He added.

She sighed and looked at us. Tanya rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Well congratulations, Bella. You've finally gotten everything that you could ever want. And I'm all alone with no one." She looked back at us once more before turning away from us and diving into the water. Edward rested his chin on my head and we watched her swim away from the island quickly. We waited until she was out of sight before we turned back to the bonfire.

"So Alice got you to go out with Tanya?" I said with a smile and he reached for my hand.

He sighed. "Yes, I shouldn't have though, but that car was so fast. I really wanted it so Alice said if Tanya would leave her alone after a date with me then she would buy me the car of my choice. How wouldn't agree to that?" I smirked at him and he his lips pulled up into my favorite crooked grin. "Of course, love, it was before I met you, though. I wouldn't trade you for a car any day." He began to laugh and I rolled my eyes and laughed with him.

We walked hand in hand back to the bonfire and joined the rest of my family except for Rosalie and Emmett. I assumed that they were in their room doing whatever they were doing before Tanya came and I received some images from their thoughts. I tuned out of all of my powers and I looked at everyone's faces as the light from the fire danced across their pale skin. I sighed contently and Edward pulled me down on his lap. I smiled as Edward gently made a trail of kissed from my ear to my neck. I snuggled into his chest. I got tired easily as a newborn because of all of my powers and my little 'fight' with Tanya. I yawned out of habit and closed my eyes.

"I love you, beautiful." He said as I drifted into a sleepless state.

"I know." I said seeking his lips with my eyes closed. I kissed him gently and leaned my head on his chest. He chuckled.

"I love you too." I told him as he rested his chin on top of my head.

"Sleep my angel." My lips pulled up into a smile as I tried to dream about my life with Edward for an eternity in my sleepless rest.

**--**

**so alittle aw moment or whatever at the end. yay. i wish that i was bella and i was with edward... but i'm not so i can just dream :) **

**anyway, i spent lots of time on this chapter so i would like to know what you thought about it. so please review!! the faster the reviews come the faster the next chapter will come out... this chapter was written for awhile while i was waiting for the rest of the reviews so maybe the next chapter is partially written too? you never know :) **

**the girls dresses are all on my profile page so take a look at them... i didn't describe them well in the chapter so i want you to see them for you selves. and for the men in the cullen family... they were wearing kahki, white, or navy blue shorts with a button down dress shirt that matched. so i dont have pics of those so sorry.**

**253 reivews before the next chapter. everyone must review to get there. i know that there are alot of readers... i can see how many hits so there are about 200 constant readers for this story... so maybe if lots of you review the next chapter will come out faster... (hint hint)**

**i think that i might start alittle contest thing... so for the first thing... tell me the strangest thing that you have ever done because of twilght or any books in the series. i'll pick one or two winners and dedicate the chapter to them. and i'll tell you some crazy things that i have done as an obsessed reader :)**

**so things to review on... 1. do you wish that you were bella? or edward? or tell me something interesting like that because you know you want to. you can tell me whatever about it. 2. do you want a shoutout or something? just let me know and you'll get one :) 3. did you like the chapter/ story? 4. what was the craziest thing that you have done for twilight? **

**review now!! get 253!! go! next chapter is maybe almost finished... **


	27. Chapter 27

**so great reivews everyone! there was recently 254 reivews so i had to finish up the chapter and update for you all because thats how nice i am! **

**so for shout outs: beella, Sarkule, julie. and thats it. so thanks to everyone that reviewed! **

**btw... the contest thing will still be going on this chapter so let me know... **

**happy reading!**

**--**

**Chapter 27**

We had stayed on the island for a few more days. The rest of my family had made a few comments on the whole Tanya thing and how well I had handled the situation. Besides that we snorkeled, swam, and just relaxed as a family. We were leaving the island today as soon as the sunset. It was about noon and Edward and I were lying out on the beach. I knew that I could never get tan but the warmth from the sun felt amazing. I could hear someone shuffling down to us and I listened to their thoughts. It was Emmett. He was blocking his thoughts from me but I could tell that he wanted to ask me something.

"Hey guys." He said, sitting down next to me.

"Hey Emmett." I said back. I opened my eyes and looked at his face. He was really excited and nervous and it was driving me crazy so I tuned out that power.

"So what did you need?" Edward asked. He was still holding my hand and hadn't opened his eyes. I sat up and was still looking at Emmett. He was still trying to block his thoughts and I sighed and waited for him to say something.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to have a race?" he said looking at me. I smiled and Edward chuckled. His face was serious and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, Emmett." I said reluctantly. I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I knew that I was going to win. I was faster than Edward.

"Yes!" He yelled, pulling me up into a standing position. I hadn't let go of Edwards hand and he was pulled up too. He glared at Emmett but he didn't care. I could tell that he was excited and I smiled for him. "Ok! So, once around the beach. We start here." He said making a line with his toe in the sand.

"All right." I said standing next to him behind the line. I could see the rest of my family running over to us.

"Wait! Don't start yet!" Alice yelled as they got closer. "I saw this in my vision and I wanted to watch. I told everyone and they wanted to see too!" Alice said excitedly. I looked around at everyone's happy glittering faces and laughed.

"Carlisle, will you start us?" Emmett asked as he took a race start position. I giggled as Carlisle stood in front of us with his arms out.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" he yelled. Emmett and I took off. I pulled ahead easily and made it back to the finish line while he was just halfway around the island. The Cullens cheered as I passed the line and congratulated me. Emmett came around the last corner and passed the line. He scowled at me.

"Stupid newborn powers." He grumbled. Everyone laughed and I held out my hand to him.

"Nice race, Emmett." I said as he shook my hand. His face lit up as he came up with a new idea. I already knew since he thought it but I would let him tell the rest of our family.

"How about arm wrestling me?" he said with an evil looking grin.

"Sure Emmett." I said following to an outside table. We each sat in a chair and our family gathered around us. They were all placing bets on who would win and they were all betting on me. I smiled and turned towards him. I put out my arm and he grasped on to my hand.

"Carlisle?" Emmett asked and he nodded. He placed his hand on top of ours.

"Ready? Get set. Go." He said and Emmett pushed really hard on my hand but it wouldn't move. I wasn't even trying as I pushed his hand down to the table in one easy movement. He stared at me in disbelief as my family congratulated me.

"I want a rematch! I wasn't ready for that one!" Emmett whined. I rolled my eyes and flipped my hair over my shoulder. Carlisle placed his hand on top of ours and told us to go. I let Emmett push on my hand with all his strength but I wouldn't let it move an inch. Finally, I quickly pushed his hand down. He stood up and slammed his hands on the table. The chair flipped out from behind him.

"That's not fair!" he yelled. He wasn't too upset at me. He just didn't like to lose. I could tell this from his thoughts and from his emotions rippling through me. "How can she beat me? You used to be a weak uncoordinated human!" he said loudly pointing at me. I smiled at him and slowly his scowl turned into a face of tranquility. I sent waves of calm to him and told Jasper, in his mind, to do the same.

"Sorry Emmett." I said shrugging. The rest of the Cullens looked like they were trying to keep in their laughter but once Rosalie began to laugh, everyone started to laugh. Emmett eventually broke into a smile and joined in. He pulled me into a huge hug that might have killed me when I was still a human.

"It's ok, squirt, I'll beat you next time!" he said releasing me.

"Ok. Whatever you say." I told him and he smirked. The laughter died down and we decided that the games were over.

My family each went off to finish packing so that we could leave soon. It was getting to be nightfall. Edward lead me into the house and up into our room. We threw everything in to our many suitcases and carried them to the porch on the house.

"Is everyone all packed and there is nothing left?" Carlisle asked. Everyone nodded and Esme and Alice fluttered out of the house.

"Everything's cleaned and packed. We are ready to go." Esme announced. With that said everyone grabbed their many bags and trunk and Carlisle lead the way to two large boats. We had to run at vampire speed because we had so much stuff. Rose and Alice had brought almost their entire closet and an entire closet full of clothes for me. I also had all of my clothes from the honeymoon. The rest of the Cullens had normal size bags and we put all the luggage on the boats. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I got on one and Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett got on the other. We race with Carlisle's boat until we reached a place where humans might see us. Edward drove our boat and pulled me down on his lap. I 

leaned my head against his chest and he stroked my hair. I listened to his thoughts but they were mostly about me and I smiled as I realized that I was one of the luckiest girls.

"What?" he said through a smile as he kissed my neck.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about us." I said, snuggling closer to him as the wind whipped past me. He smiled back and I frowned. He stopped kissing my neck and looked at me.

"What is it, love?" He asked searching my blood red eyes.

"I was thinking about how our honeymoon is pretty much over now." I said pouting. His lips pulled into my favorite smile and he kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry. We have the rest of eternity together. We can go on as many honeymoons as we want." I smiled at that thought.

"I know. But this was our first as a married couple. It will always be the most special." I kissed his soft warm lips and he deepened the kiss. I heard a tap on my shoulder and I opened my eyes and broke away from Edward.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked with annoyance thick in my voice. Edward chuckled but Alice looked serious. She pulled me to the opposite end of the boat and pulled me close to her.

"Have you been using your powers lately?" she whispered just low enough for me to hear. I assumed that she didn't want Edward to hear her voice or her thoughts. So she was blocking her thoughts and I looked into her eyes.

"No, I wasn't really paying attention," I confessed. "What did you see?"

"Can you just focus on the future and then you can see for yourself?" She asked gripping my hands.

I nodded and cleared my head of any thoughts that I had. I concentrated on seeing the future and I could see flickers of thoughts and unclear decisions. There were two decisions that were being thought over: To wait for us in the house or to come later when we are least expecting it. I gasped when I saw this and Alice nodded and waited for me to say something.

"I couldn't tell who they were but the group wasn't sure whether to attack once we get home or when we aren't expecting it. It flickers between these two decisions." I told Alice and she nodded.

"That's what I saw. I'm not sure what to make of it though. I don't know if we should tell the others just yet. I wanted to make sure that you saw it and didn't over react to it. That's why I had you do this." I took a deep breath.

So someone was coming. I figured that they were coming for me, since that was how most trouble came to the Cullens. I got lost in another vision. There was a group of vampires. All of their thoughts were focused on me. My family was fighting them and I was fighting but then I could see my self getting weaker and more tired as I continued to fight. Eventually the other vampire began to win and tucked my under his arm. He darted out of the house unnoticed and soon the rest of this coven followed.

Alice was shaking my shoulders. "Bella! Bella? What are you seeing?" she whispered furiously as I drifted out of my vision.

"Alice! Alice, they're coming… for me." I said and then I blacked out.

**--**

**so some emmett and bella bonding time... and then the trouble starts again... ohhh boy... lol**

**whose coming? no one know except me! but if u would like to take a guess then that would be appreciated alot. **

**oh and sorry that the chapter was short... its well ****after 1 in the morning and i'm about to crash but i promised that i would update as soon as there were enough reviews... so that meant as soon as i got time on my vacation i had to write the entire chapter and post it... so i've been doing this for the past 2.5 hours... so sorry that it was short... just a preview of things to come in the next chapters. **

**and craziest thing for twilight is still on... so if you havent told me yet then go do that now!!**

**things to review on: 1. whose coming? 2. craziest thing for twilight? 3. did you like this chapter/ fav part? 4. how much you love me for staying up forever writing this just for you all. (especially if you reviewed) **

**btw... i dont make that list of things to review for my health lol... its more for you... so that you get encouraged to review and the story comes faster.so go and review now please!**

**oh and a few people have asked me to read their stories and to review on them... i love it when i read new stories and stuff so if you ask me i'll go and read it and let you know what i think. so thanks for everyone that asked because your stories were good!!**

**270 before the next chapter so please just go and review it takes like 2 minutes... thanks! i'll try to update like one more time before monday... but i'm not making promises... k bye :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Amazing review!! i was so happy when i read them all! So i wuold just like to congratulate the following readers for guessing correctly: beella, Sarkule, TwilightsDarkAngel, whitezcar, sam, lovey-girly, and Sophia24. so congrats to you for guessing right! **

**so remember the contest that i was doing about the craziest thing for twilight... well i havent had time to pick my two favs yet so you can find out in the next chapter! so sorry if you were waiting for that or something. Its late once again almost 2 in the morning... i need some sleep. **

**i did this chapter in Edwards POV because Bella kinda passed out in the last chapter. so heres chapter 28: **

**Chapter 28**

EPOV

Bella, Alice, Jasper and I had all been in one boat together. Bella was sitting on my lap as I drove the boat and I stroked her hair. I was thinking about Bella and I could tell that she was listening to my thoughts because she was smiling as I would think different things.

"What?" I asked as her smile grew larger, exposing her glittering white teeth. I kissed her neck and waited for her to answer.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about us." She told me as she snuggled closer to me. I grinned at her but suddenly she frowned. I stopped kissing her neck and pulled back searching her face.

"What is it, love?" I asked, looking deep into her bright, red eyes.

"I was thinking about how our honeymoon is pretty much over now."She said pouting. My lips pulled into her favorite smile and I kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry. We have the rest of eternity together. We can go on as many honeymoons as we want." I told her and she smiled at that thought.

"I know. But this was our first as a married couple. It will always be the most special." She leaned in and kissed me. She deepened the kiss and I smiled. I loved the no boundaries with Bella now that she was a vampire. I heard Alice tap Bella on her shoulder and Bella broke her lips away from mine. I opened my eyes and looked up at Alice.

"Yes, Alice?" She asked with annoyance thick in her voice. I chuckled at Bella but stopped as soon as I saw the serious look that Alice gave Bella. Alice was blocking her thoughts from me and I sighed as I watched Alice drag Bella to the opposite end of the boat. I tried to listen in to their voices but they were being too quiet for me to hear and I looked over at Jasper who seemed to be trying to listen in.

"What was that all about?" He asked me. I shrugged and looked back over to Bella who seemed to be concentrating on something very hard. I smiled as I realized how lucky I was to have a woman as beautiful as Bella. Alice was gripping Bella's hands as Bella was lost in a trance.

"Jasper, what are their feelings right now?" I asked as Bella gasped and Alice whispered something to her.

"Excitement and fear. Alice had a vision before but I think that she needed to confirm it or something with Bella before she told the rest of us." I nodded slowly and nodded as my angel got lost in another vision. Alice began to shake Bella's shoulders and was whispering furiously at her but I still couldn't hear what she was saying over the motor of the boat. Bella looked at Alice with fear wide in her eyes.

"Alice! Alice, they're coming… for me." Bella said, no longer whispering. Her eyes fluttered close and she fell to the ground. Alice caught her on the way down and I threw the boat into auto-pilot and rushed to Bella's side with Jasper following.

"Bella? Love?" I asked, taking her from Alice and cradling her in my arms. "Alice! What did you do to her?" I growled looking up from my loves face. She looked like she was going to cry and I felt guilty yelling at her.

"Edward, I'm sorry! I didn't do anything to her! I promise! She just got a vision and then she told me that they were coming for her and then she passed out." She quickly explained.

"Who's coming?" Jasper asked sitting down next to us.

"I don't know but I think Bella saw who was coming and that made her black out." She told us as she ran and slowed the boat down. She was back in an instant and Bella's eyes began to flutter open. I was still not sure how she could black out as a vampire. I would have to ask Carlisle later. I sighed in relief and looked down into Bella's confused face.

"What happened?" she asked sitting up and brining her hand up to her head.

"Love, you had a vision and then you blacked out. Are you feeling ok now?" I stroked her face with my fingertips.

She took a deep breath and leaned her head on my chest. "Alice, I saw who was coming. I know what's going to happen to me." Alice looked worried and I turned Bella's head towards mine.

"Love, who is coming? What is going to happen?" Alice nodded at Bella and she closed her eyes and concentrated. There was silence for about two minutes before Bella opened her eyes with a gasp.

"They are coming to take me. They only want me and my powers." Bella put her head in her hands and began to cry. I noticed that she cried real tears as one dripped onto my arm.

"How… you have tears?" I asked in disbelief and Alice shook her head in disapproval at me. I made a mental note to ask Carlisle about the tears too. "Bella, no one is going to harm you. I'll protect you. We will all protect you. Nothing will happen to you. I promise." I told her soothingly. I took her hands in mine and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Who is coming?" Alice asked, taking Bella's hands from mine and grasping them in her own.

"The Volturi, except this time they will have help." She took a shaky breath and we waited for her to continue. "Aro, Jane, Alex, Demetri, and Felix will be there. There will be some others but I didn't recognize them. You will all be fighting one of them and I will be fighting a male with some kind of weakness power. He will make me drowsy and run out of the house with me before anyone notices. Then the Volturi will follow quickly and will hide their scent from you." Bella explained. A growl escaped from my lips. No one was going to take Bella from me.

"No one is going to take you, love." I whispered and Jasper and Alice left us alone together. Bella was still sitting on my lap and Alice was driving the boat with Jasper at her side. I could feel the wind pick up as it whipped my hair around my face. I wiped away Bella's falling tears and kissed her forehead. "I'll protect you. We will always be together. I promise." I told her once again. She seemed to believe me and her tears stopped falling. Bella smiled up at me and closed her eyes as she leaned against my chest.

I would have to tell Carlisle and the rest of my family about this but I didn't want Bella to worry too much now. She needed her rest and we were soon going to be interacting with humans. We had hunted extra earlier today and I hopped that it would be enough. Slowly the boat came to a stop at the cloudy harbor where Bella and I had first left for the island. Bella stood up from my lap and helped me up. There were humans all around on the harbor and I wrapped my arm around her waist securely. It wasn't windy now and I was hoping that Bella wouldn't catch any scents.

"Are you doing ok?" I asked her as we unloaded the luggage into two large cars.

"I can smell the blood and hear it pulsing through their veins but I don't want to drink it. Maybe it's because I just hunted but I have been thinking about each individual human every time that I get an urge to drink their blood. I think about their lives and about their families. I wouldn't want to take that away from them." she told me. I stared at her with an amazed expression on my face. How did I deserve someone like this? She didn't want to drink their blood because of her compassion towards the human and its life. "Besides, I can't imagine that it would taste good at all." She said with a giggle. Bella planted a kiss on my lips and pulled away.

"You truly amaze me." I managed to spit out eventually. She laughed and pulled me over to our family to help get the luggage in the trunks of the cars. Humans had stopped to watch as we pulled large trunks off the boats. Some were thinking about how beautiful we were and I laughed as Jasper and Emmett had to pretend to struggle while carrying Alice's trunk of clothes. Each family member had to pretend to struggle with baggage so that we wouldn't seem suspicious carrying a huge trunk stuffed with clothes alone, without a struggle. Soon the cars were loaded and we piled into them. It was the same arrangement as the boats and Bella and I sat in the front as I drove.

"So how did you manage real tears?" I asked, breaking the silence in the car.

"I guess that it's a human trait that I brought along with me. I don't really know." She admitted with a blush. I smiled and stroked her cheek.

"This speed is absolutely exhilarating." She said laughing as I drove down a highway at about 150 M.P.H. Everyone in the car joined in with her lovely laugh as we agreed with her.

Soon we made it to the airport. We let a few humans unload the cars and we tipped them extra because of the amount of luggage that we had. I kept my arm around Bella's waist securely as we walked to our terminal. Our family circled around Bella just for her safety. Jasper constantly checked her emotions and mood and would tell me every time that she was fine. Alice kept a watch on Bella's future and told me that she wouldn't attack anyone. I loosened my grip around her waist as we all boarded the plane. Each couple took a row to themselves in first class and soon the plane filled. There were three seats in our row and I sat in the outside seat with Bella in the middle seat. A human male walked down the aisle and spotted the seat next to Bella. He was in his early twenties and found Bella extremely attractive. Who wouldn't?

"Do you mind if I sit there? It seems to be the only seat left." He said asking Bella more than me. He said that but thought, 'I want to sit next to her. She gorgeous. I wonder if this is her boyfriend.' I reluctantly stood up and allowed him to pass and sit on the other side of my wife.

_**Edward, are you hearing this guy's thoughts? **_She asked with a smile.

_Unfortunately yes. Only I am allowed to think those things. Is he making you thirsty or uncomfortable? _I asked her.

_**Edward, no. He's not bothering me at the moment. Are you feeling a bit jealous?**_

I was actually. I didn't like this man thinking things about my wife. I just smiled back at Bella and listened back into this man's thoughts.

'It's time to make a move.' He thought. Bella looked at me as she tried to stifle a laugh.

"Hey, I'm Jack." He told her, extending his right hand.

"Hi, I'm Bella." She said brightly but she didn't take his hand. She looked down at it and he slowly placed it down on his arm rest. "This is my husband, Edward." She said motioning towards me.

'She's married? I think that that's a bit young. Maybe I could change that…' He thought. I let out a low growl that only Bella could hear and she elbowed me in the ribs.

"Your husband?" he said surprised. She nodded and flashed her ring at him. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "How old are you two?" I sighed and Bella looked up at me. I could see the laughter in her eyes as she tried to hide it. I wasn't finding this man as amusing as she was.

"We're eighteen." I decided against giving telling him that I was only seventeen.

He let out a low whistle. "Eighteen. You aren't even in college yet. That's so young to be, you know, tying the knot."

I looked over at Alice who was trying to get my attention. _Be careful. I had a vision of you losing it on this man. Please don't. _She thought to me. I just nodded and turned back to the man who was rudely staring at Bella. I cleared my throat and he looked up at me.

"Well, Jack, when you find a woman this beautiful that you love, you don't let her go." I explained. Bella kissed me on the lips again before flashing her ring at him. We both listened in on his thoughts as he tried to think of a better way to get to Bella.

"I realize that you love each other, but how did you know that you were the only ones for each other?" he asked thinking that he was the right one for Bella.

"It was just something we knew. Like love at first sight." I winced as I remembered the first thoughts I had had of Bella.

"Oh…" was all he said as I glared at him. I hoped that I looked as terrifying as I could because his thoughts were getting to be rather suggestive. Bella winced and tuned out from his thoughts. I knew this because she sat in peace as I wished that I could do the same.

He shrunk back into his seat and continued to come up with ways to get Bella to talk with him. She must have realized this because she placed her head on my shoulder and pretended to be sleeping. She took deep breathes and was as still as possible. This reminded me of how beautiful she was when she was sleeping. I was going to miss that. The man stopped and got the message after I had spent a full ten minutes glaring at his. The message 'If looks could kill' flashed in my mind.

Eventually the long flight was over and I gently 'woke' Bella up.

"Love, we're home." I said as she opened her eyes. They were still red but they were turning more like mine every day. I kissed her sleepy eyes and helped her stand up. Jack looked wistfully at her as we got off the plane. I had my waist securely around her once more as we made our way to some benches. I decided that it was a good idea to tell Carlisle, now that I had a chance.

"Bella, do you want to tell them your vision?" I asked her and she nodded. Everyone looked at her and she blushed but began to tell them about her vision. Everyone groaned but was serious once she had finished telling everyone what she had seen.

"I think that we should head home, and face what is coming. Does everyone agree?" Carlisle suggested. Emmett looked excited because he always loved a good fight. Everyone else nodded and we started to the car. "Are they there waiting for us right now?" He asked Bella.

"I think so but I can't be positive about that. I only saw when we were fighting them. Alice, do you know?"

"I think that we will have about five minutes to unpack and then ready ourselves before they show up." Carlisle nodded and went back to his deep thoughts. We all drove home in one large car and jumped out as soon as we got to the house. My family grabbed out things and ran them upstairs into our rooms and then met in the foyer.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. "Do you want to fight this?" I looked down at her determined beautiful face.

"Of course. They are coming for me, and once again this is my fault so I'll help." I was determined to not let anything happen to Bella and to keep her by my side.

I heard the door bell ring and Carlisle opened the door. Everyone tensed as Carlisle said, "Welcome, my friends. Please do come in." We had agreed not to fight them until it was necessary and I took a step in front of Bella as the Volturi and some others stepped into our home.

**--**

**so alittle cliffie right there. next chapter we will find out about what happens to bella and everything... i was going to make one super long chapter but since its now 2 in the morning i decided against that... the only time that i get to right while i'm on vacation is at night so thats why i am still awake... hopefully you like this chapter and like me for staying up late for you :)**

**so lets reivew right now and something to talk about in that review you are about to write are: 1. did you like the chapter? what was your fav part? 2. dont you just love me for staying up for you? 3. any more crazy things that you can think of for the contest? 4. something random that will make me laugh so that i write another long chapter soon so you can find out about the volturis visit. **

**ok so thanks to everyone that reviewed! i really appreciate hearing from you and more reviews means longer chapter :) **

**how about 295 review before the next chapter goes up? just beacuse that would be fantastic! and it doesnt take long to review... take 2 minutes to review because i update and dont sleep so that you can read some more so pleaseee!! **

**ok bye! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Great reviews everyone and thanks to you if you did review! I loved reading the random things that people told me. You really had me laughing! And the rest of the reviews made me smile. so thanks! I know I said that I would update after 295 reviews and we still havent gotten there and the chapter was written so I decided to post it anyway. So alot of you better review after reading this chapter to make up for it :) p.s there are only 290 right now... so that kinda makes me sad :(**

**so for that contest for craziest twilight things: i was reading all of them and i had a really hard time choosing who was the craziest... so i came up with a list of a few that were my favs. if you want to read the reivew that they sent me then please do. they were all really entertaining. so i dedicate this chapter to: wannabite007, dandylion0042,and lovey-girly. those were just my favorites and i could relate to all of them... and thanks to everyone that told me something crazy! i loved reading them! i'll tell you my crazy thing at the end of this chapter because you probably want me to stop talking so that you can read! so heres chapter 29!!**

**--**

**Chapter 29**

**BPOV**

Edward took a step in front of me as Carlisle opened the door and let the Volturi in. Carlisle and Esme greeted each member of that coven with a hand shake or a kiss on the cheek. Aro, Jane, Alex, Demetri, and Felix all turned their eyes to Edward and me. I winced under their satisfied stares and Aro sniffed the air.

"Curious." He said, taking a few steps closer to me. I tuned in to his thoughts and he was thinking about my scent and the blush that was creeping across my cheeks. Edward let out a low growl and I squeezed his hand. "May I?" he asked Edward, extending a hand towards me.

"Ask her."' Edward said as Aro's hand stopped in mid air.

"Oh, well of course. Bella, do you mind?" He asked and I shook my head as I stepped out from behind Edward. I held up one hand and he pressed his fingers into my palm with a smile. His fingers were now warm to my skin and he released my hand.

"Still nothing. I wonder… Jane, my dear." He said turning slightly to Jane. She nodded and looked at my face, concentrating very hard to send pain to me but none came. She scowled and looked back at Aro, who was staring at me in wonder.

I heard Edward take a breath of relief and I leaned my head against his chest.

"Well, my dear, how long has it been?" He asked. I assumed that he meant my transformation and I counted the days in my head.

"About ten days." I said quietly. Edward kissed the top of my head and I listened back into everyone's thoughts and feelings. No one was thinking of war just yet but I wanted to check in to make sure.

Aro nodded and smiled. "Have you found out any powers that you have obtained? I notice that you still blush." I nodded and opened my mouth to speak but I heard Edwards pleading thoughts and closed it immediately.

_Don't say anything about your powers, love. Just let me speak, please. _I nodded slightly and Edward wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

"We haven't discovered anything yet. We have noticed that she has some human traits but none of her powers have been exposed yet." Edward explained, his voice flat. A frown quickly crossed Aro's face as he heard Edward's lie

_Lies! We know that she has powers! That Tanya told us only a few days ago. _One of the new vampires in the coven thought.

_**Edward, they know. They know about my powers. Aro knows that you just lied to him. **_I thought to Edward. I felt his tense against me and I sighed.

_I know, love. I was just listening to that new member's thoughts. He's not good at blocking them… They want you to come and join them so that they can train you to be a powerful vampire. _I took in a sharp breath. Edward kissed the top of my head. _I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. _I knew that he was promising me but I kept having visions of me running off with that new member.

I must have been staring at the new male as I was having another vision of him running off with me because Aro noticed.

"Ah, Bella, you have noticed our newest member, George." He introduced us. "GeorgeGeorge has just recently joined us and we have come once again to offer this to you." Edward growled and held on to my tighter. I noticed that everyone tensed up and there were feelings of excitement and fear as everyone realized what was going to happen next.

"No, thank you." I said politely and quietly. Aro nodded and couldn't make up his mind as he blocked his thoughts. He decided that I was not going to get a choice and I was going to join them. Edward pulled me closer to him as he heard Aro's thoughts. The Volturi were not going to leave without me and they would fight for me.

"Bella, we know of your powers. Tanya came to us only a few days ago and spoke with us."

"Traitor." I heard Jasper mutter.

"You now hold all of our powers." I gulped as I thought about what he had just said. They was why I was feeling overwhelmed. "Now we would like you to try them out." I shook my head no and held on to Edward tighter. "Bella, now, now… please just do what I ask." I closed my eyes and Edward stepped away from me slowly. I opened them and all eyes were on me.

"What would you like me to do?" I asked. I tried to keep my voice calm but it cracked.

"Try my power first. Alice, would you like to allow Bella to listen in on all of your thoughts?" I turned at Alice, who made her way towards me. None of us had a choice. We had to listen to them or start a fight. She held out her hand and smiled weakly at me. I returned the smile and touched her palm. I was immediately hit with all of her thoughts and I stumbled backwards as I released her hand.

"Excellent, my dear." He thought about what he had just witnessed and looked from George to me. "Why don't you give George's powers a try?" George smiled wickedly at me and I tried to tune out his inappropriate thoughts of me. Edward winced and glared at him. Didn't this George know that I was married? I shook my head and watched Aro summon Emmett in front of me. I shook my head and looked wildly from Emmett to Aro.

"No, I can't. I don't even know what his power is." I said quickly. I already knew that I could weaken any vampire that I wanted with this power and I quickly thought up a plan.

_**Emmett, I need you to pretend to get weaker and drowsy. They are getting ready to fight and need you tired to win. So I will not actually use the power on you. Just pretend and put those acting classes to use. **_He nodded slightly and we both turned our attention back to Aro.

"Ah, how observant and responsible. George can make people drowsy and weak and now so can you." He said with a grin and I nodded at Emmett as I pretended to concentrate on making him weak. He slowly fell to the ground and seemed to get weaker and more tired. I tried not to smile as he groaned and curled up into a ball. He was really good at acting.

_Excellent plan, love. That was perfect and Emmett did a great job. _Edward thought to me as I turned away from Emmett who was breathing deeply and calmly like he was sleeping and Aro nodded in approval. I listened to his thoughts and I knew that our plan had worked. Rosalie glared at me.

_How could you do that to him? _She screamed at me in my head.

_**Rose, relax. He's pretending. I never did anything to him. I promise. **_Her face relaxed and she sighed as Emmett crawled slowly over to her feet. She crouched on the ground and pretended to think that he was weak and tired. Aro nodded in approval and then I gasped at his next thought.

"I want you to use Jane's power now." He instructed.

I gulped as he thought the name of my victim and I looked him in the eyes. "No…" I whispered.

"Bella, you must. Now please, Edward, could you stand in front of her." Edwards face looked strained as I looked in to his deep topaz eyes. I shook my head no and turned away from him.

"I won't do it to him." I said firmly, crossing my arms. A frown flickered across Aro's face as he saw my determination.

"I'm just curious to see how it works for you. He won't be in that much pain. For long." He said with a grin.

"He will be in pain and I'm not going to be the one to do that to him!" I yelled at Aro. He flinched slightly and recovered quickly but smoothing out his robes and looked me in the eyes.

"You will do it. And you will use that power right now!" he said slightly raising his voice at me. He pointed at Edward and turned me to face the one that I loved. I shook my head and a tear escaped from my eye and rolled down my cheek. "How…?" Aro muttered as he caught the tear and examined it.

"It's another human trait that I carried with me as a vampire." I said as another tear fell. Edwards face was pained and I knew that he wanted to come and comfort me. I shook my head and wiped away my tears.

"Aro, this is not necessary." Carlisle said but was stopped by Aro who raised a hand and waited for me to speak.

"I refuse to use that power on Edward or any one in my family. It's cruel and I won't use it on the Cullens or my friends." I said, sounding very convincing.

"Fine then." Aro said. "Jane?" I watched as Edward fell to the floor wriggling and gasping in pain. I threw myself in front of him and sent her power back to her. I watched in satisfaction as she fell to the ground and screamed in pain. I released her from her pain and I went to Edward, who was still lying on the floor. I helped him stand up and held on to him.

"Thank you, Bella." He said kissing my forehead. I faced the Volturi and Jane slowly stood up glaring at me.

"'That was quite unpleasant." She stated to Aro and she scowled at me. "I can't believe that you did this to me." she screeched and lunged towards me. Edward moved around me and caught her in mid air before throwing her into Alex. He caught her easily and set her back on her feet. She lunged at me again and Edward began to fight her. They circled each other and dodged moves.

"I'm so sorry about what is about to happen, my dear friend." Aro said to Carlisle as fighting broke out in the house. Each vampire was paired up and just as in my vision, I was with George. He smiled wickedly at me and we began to circle. I had never fought as a vampire. I had only watched them so I wasn't sure how to act. I blocked his suggestive thoughts from my mind as I dodged his moves. I was faster than him and that was the only way that I would be able to win. I saw Edward flash by me and the rest of our family was fighting for their lives.

"Come on, we can make this easy. Just join the coven and we will leave your family unharmed." I shook my head and I tried to set my thoughts straight. I knew that he was beginning to use his powers on my because I had to force my eyes to stay open. "There are plenty of other guys out there, baby. Guys like me." he said sending another vision to me. I decided to try out Jane's power and he fell to the floor wriggling in pain. He kept sending his drowsy vibes and me and I released him from the pain. I shook my head and I cleared out the fogginess that was beginning to surround me.

I growled at him and lunged, knocking him down and pinning him to the ground. "I'm married." I growled and I tried to clear my mind but it was becoming foggy. I could hold him down any longer and he flipped so that he was on top of me. My vision was becoming blurry and I couldn't seem to keep my eyes open.

"I'm so sorry about this. But you'll thank me later, baby." He said scooping my limp body up into his arms and he ran out of my house.

"Edward..." I whispered.

We were getting farther away from the house when I heard my angel's voice yelling for me. "Bella! Bella!" I heard it crying out.

_**No, fight back. Make him put you down! **_I was telling myself but my body wouldn't move and slowly I slipped into a drowsy state as George took me away from my life and my love.

**--**

**aw poor bella. that wasnt fair for her... whats going to happen next? i think the next chapter will be in both Edward and Bella's pov? **

**ok so my crazy thing... hmm... there are alot so i'll tell you 2... well i read twilight in about 4 hours and then the next day i made my mom go and get the next two for me and the were both finished in less than 10 hours. and another is that i relate almost everything that i do to twilight in someway... if you try really hard there is a way to relate it to some character or some scene... haha strange... i know. :p**

**ok so this is really random but i'm just curious to how you came upon my story in all of the fanfics on the site... so it would be cool if you told me :)**

**things to review on: 1. how do you feel about the next chapter in shared povs so you can get the whole story from both bella and edward. i'm leaning towards yes on that but let me know 2. how'd you find this fanfic? 3. fav part? or something you want to see happen soon? 4. did you like the chapter/story? **

**i spent a good 2.5 hours on this chapter so it would be really nice if you could spend like 2 minutes and say something about it :) and there are about 250ish readers, maybe more for this story... and i have been only getting 18-19 reviews per chapter and it would make me happy if some more people would step up and review. so if you've never reviewed, mabye you should now. **

**310 review before the next chapter please! **

**bye! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Wow the reviews were amazing! i wanted to send a special thanks out to all of the anonymous readers and reviewers! so thanks to you guys and everyone else that reviewed! the response was great!**

**and i also want to thank debcripps and LoveTinkerbella. They both pointed out two things that I didn't explain very well and you'll find that in BPOV in this chapter. so thanks guys :)**

**i actually decided to use 3 POVS for this chapter. LoveTinkerbella also suggested that I use Georges POV too. so thanks!**

**wow i cant believe that there are 30 chapters already! thats amazing. ok so happy reading for chapter 30!**

**--**

**Chapter 30**

**EPOV**

I was fighting Felix and I tried to stay close to Bella as we fought but he kept pushing my further away from him. I could tell that George's powers were working on Bella and I wondered why she didn't try to fight back.

I focused on Felix and shook the images the George kept having out of my head. I dodged him and then launched him into the wall. He quickly recovered and lunged at him, pushing me to the ground. He pinned me to the ground and I shoved him off.

I watched as Bella was struggling and I regretted ever putting her in this position. She could get killed and I didn't know how powerful George was. I watched as she pinned him to the ground but became too weak and he flipped her so that he was pinning her to the ground.

I growled and went to lunge at George when someone grabbed my foot and pulled me to the ground. I was flipped over and Felix pinned me to the ground with an evil smile. I grimaced as I saw what was happening to my family around me. Jane had found a way to use her powers on everyone in my family and they were all on the ground wriggling in pain. Somehow they had gotten my family together in a circle and The Volturi stood off to the side and watched me curiously.

"No!" I yelled as Alice let out a scream. Jane smiled wickedly and I could hear her thoughts.

_I didn't know that I was capable of doing this. I can use my powers on more than one person at a time. In fact I can use it on 6. I just need Edward to come into my powers…._She trailed off and I glared at Aro. I noticed that it was quiet in the room except for the screams and moans from my family and my heavy breathing. I looked over at the spot where Bella and George were fighting and they weren't there.

"Where is she?!" I roared. Felix didn't even flinch but I began to struggle against him and Demerti held me down too. No one would answer me and Aro had an amused expression as he watched me struggle. "Where did he take her?" I yelled. I stopped struggling and felt my heart slowly break.

Aro stepped forward and opened his mouth. "That will be enough, my dear." He told to Jane. She released my family from their pain and they lay on the ground panting.

Felix and Demetri threw me into my family and I crashed into them. The Volturi had greatly weakened us and they formed a protective circle around us to secure us in the area so we wouldn't fight back. I glared up at Aro and noticed at my family did the same.

"Where is she?" I whispered furiously. An amused expression crossed their faces and they all blocked their thoughts from me.

"Bella has been taken and will be joining our coven. She will be trained and will become the most powerful vampire in the world."

"No!" I roared. "She's my wife! You can't do this!" Alice shook her head and began to dry sob. Jasper tried to comfort her but was still in pain from Jane. I noticed how she concentrated on us and I figured that she was keeping a slight level of pain on us so that we wouldn't be able to fight. My entire body ached but my icy nonexistent heart felt like it had been ripped out of my chest.

"Ah… But it seems that we already have." Felix said with a sneer.

"We will be keeping you posted on her achievements." Aro nodded at the rest of his coven and slowly one by one they began to leave. Alex left first followed by Demetri. As he was walking out the door and decided to make a desperate offer.

"Aro?" I said. I tried to speak to show that I wasn't in pain but it was hard to hide. He raised his eyebrows in interest and waited for me to continue. "What… What if… What if I came and joined you too?" I managed to spit out. My family gasped and Aro seemed to be at a loss of words. My family's thoughts were screaming at me. '_What are you thinking? Don't do this!'_ Were just a few things that I was hearing.

He pondered my offer for a short moment and then looked into my eyes. "I don't think that you coming with us will be necessary. With Bella, she already has all of yours and our powers. Soon she can have all of the powers and learn to manage them. Why would we need you when we could have that? She has your power, Edward, and besides you would just be a distraction to her." I began to shake violently and lunged at Aro.

"You can't take her from me! I can't lose her again!" I yelled. Suddenly I was engulfed with pain and fell to the floor inches from Aro. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill all of them. "Please." I muttered.

"I'm sorry Edward." He said, pushing me back into my family. Jane concentrated on using her powers on all of us again.

"Please do not come for Bella. Next time we will not be as merciful as we were this time. You will all die if you come and look for her." Aro threatened.

"Can't we just make a compromise?" Carlisle asked, trying to ignore the pain shooting through his body.

"No, we have come and received what we wanted. This was all me needed and we will be leaving now." Jane stopped using her powers and danced out the door. They had all blocked their thoughts and I didn't know where they were all heading. They had all took off in different directions too.

I laid my head against the cool tiles on the floor and took a deep breath as my body slowly began to release the amounts of pain that I was in.

"I suggest that you listen wisely to my warning." He said, turning and running out of the house. I felt like he had taken my heart out of my body as he ran off into the forest.

"Bella…" I whispered as I began to dry sob. That was the last memory I had before I drifted into an unconscious state.

**BPOV**

I could feel that I was being carried and I remembered the George had carried me off; Carried me away from my life and from Edward. My head felt foggy and I couldn't open my eyes. I had a major headache as I began to answer the unanswered questions buzzing around my head.

_**Why didn't I fight back? **_I remembered that George's powers and I remembered getting weaker and I couldn't win against him.

_**Why could I block out Georges powers like I could block Jane's or Edwards? **_I used Carlisle wisdom and came up with a reasonable theory. I couldn't block his power because I could only block powers that his to do with me mentally and with my mind. George's power affected me physically so I didn't have the right defenses against him.

I wasn't sure how long we had been running but I listened in on Georges thoughts. He was focused on me and getting me quickly and safely to the meeting point for the rest of the Volturi. He concentrated on keeping me drowsy but it was wearing off slowly as I fought to being awake and thinking. His thoughts drifted back to me and my body and I blocked his thoughts out. I shifted uncomfortable in his arms and he thought that I was going to wake up and sent more drowsy waves to me and I fell back into an unconscious state.

**GPOV**

As soon as I had taken one look at Bella, I knew that I wanted her for my mate and that made me fight harder to get her out of the house and to the meeting point. I was instructed to run in huge circles to confuse the Cullen's if they were to come to look for Bella. I got bored with running in circles and I let my thoughts wander. The Volturi had told me all about Bella and her interesting life. They had shown me pictures of her and I agreed to help them take her.

I smiled down at her beauty as she was 'sleeping.' I felt bad taking her from her family but I wanted her as much as the Volturi wanted her. I was recruited to help them a month ago. I was promised an award if I got her to the meeting place safely and I knew that I would get my award. They told me that I could have her for my mate if I wanted but I wasn't allowed to distract her from her studies. She was going to become the most powerful vampire and I couldn't wait for that to happen. As she 'slept' she looked so peaceful and innocent and I held her tighter to my body, breathing in her scent.

She was so young and we could have the rest of eternity together. I smiled at the thought and I remembered her pained expression as I carried her out of the house. I shook it out of my head. He was the only thing that she had ever known and he changed her only a few days ago into a beautiful strong vampire.

I was glad that she had a peaceful transformation and I grimaced as I remembered my own transformation. It was two hundred years ago and I was nineteen at the time. I was a lazy man and only had a night job that I used to support my mother. I was walking at night when a woman in a cloak walked up to me. It was not safe for women to be walking about at that time alone and I offered to take her home safely. She had her head tilted downward so I could see her face. I tilted her head up with my hand and I lost my breath as I saw how stunning she was. Her pale face was laminated in the moonlight. Her lips were full and she had caramel hair that fell around her face from under the cloak. I stared up into her eyes and gasped. They were a blood red color and I was mesmerized in them. She smiled wickedly and exposed her pearly white teeth. She moved closer to me and grasped onto my hand. I shivered at her icy cold touch. My body was telling me to run but I was stuck in her beauty. She leaned her head to the base of my neck like she was going to kiss me but I felt something slice into my skin. I screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. She never left my neck and I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker. I was getting colder and I was drifting into unconsciousness as someone knocked her off of me. Everything went black and I remembered nothing after that.

I awoke in a stone room with another beautiful woman. Her face washed over in relief as I awoke and I remembered how much pain I had been in for the past few days it had seemed. This girl was young and had flowing brown hair. Her eyes were a caramel hazel color and she was pale. She had explained that her name was Elaina and she told me what I was. She raised me as a newborn and helped me to not kill every human that I saw. Eventually I got stronger and I realized my power. We had to move away from the area because Elaina and I didn't want to be suspicious. I had to leave her and I started off on my own. I ran into the Volturi and was offered to join them.

I agreed and that brought me up to the present. I smiled down at Bella and I focused on getting us the meeting point and keeping her unconscious. I had a feeling that she would be angry when she woke up so I had to keep her 'sleeping.' I thought about me and her and the future that we would have together and the things that we could do. She shifted uncomfortably in my arms and I sent more drowsy waves at her.

I slowed to a walk once I had reached the meeting point. It was a private jet and I quickly boarded it and waited for the rest to come.

She moved again in my arms and sighed. "Edward… Edward… I love you…" She muttered. Great, she was a sleep talker. The things that she was muttering were about Edward and I ached for her to say my name while she was sleeping. I cradled her in my arms and kissed her forehead. I waited for a few more minutes and Aro and the rest of the group boarded the plane and we took off to begin our future together.

**--**

**writting about George and his feelings was hard to write... especially at the end... but i had to do it. will it work out at the end? who know... except me:) **

**so whats going to happen next? is edward going to go and get bella or will he listen to Aro's warning? hmm i dont know... haha**

**amazing reviews everyone! i just wanted to thank you all again! lets have some more amazing reviews and get 335 reviews. its really not that many if lots of people review! so please just take 2 minutes and tell me what you think. **

**335 before the next chapter! whats going to happen to Bella? Edward? George? uh ohh... better review to find out :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**AMAZING REVIEWS EVERYONE! there were about 34 reviews for this chapter and that was the most ever for one chapter! so thanks so much to everyone that reviewed! i really appreciate it!**

**So george seems to be everyones favorite person to hate. and i dont blame you! but let see what happens in this chapter with george and bella... so go read and remember to review!**

**--**

**Chapter 31**

BPOV

I could feel that I was sitting on something soft and comfortable. I tried not to move so that I could hear what was around me. I stayed completely still and concentrated on keeping my breathing even. I tuned into my thoughts power. George was in the room and was worried about me. He wasn't sure why I wasn't waking up yet and I knew that I would have to wake up soon. There was no one else in the room but Jane and Aro were close by and were discussing my training. There were other vampires and humans around but none that cared about me at the moment. I decided that I mine as well wake up now and I sighed. George sat up quickly and leaned over in front of me. I yawned and stretched out and found that I was on a bed as I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I was in a bedroom with George. He was sitting in a chair next to me and stroked my hair out of my face with a smile. I swatted his hand away and scooted away from him. He looked hurt but I sat up and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Aw Bella, don't be like this." He said. I rolled my eyes and stood up slowly. He rushed to my side and put his arm around my waist. I shook him off and turned away from him.

"Don't touch me!" I growled at him, crossing my arms. I heard him sigh and the door opened.

"Ah, Bella, my dear, you are finally awake." Aro said. I turned towards him and faced Jane and him. George stood by my side. I kept my arms crossed and scowled at them. "I know that you're probably upset, but this is for your own good."

"My own good? You did this for my own good! You took my away from my family, from my friends, from the love of my life, and you're telling me that this will be good for me?!" I screamed.

"You will appreciate this later." Aro said simply. I shook my head and Jane laughed. I glared at her and she stopped laughing. "Bella." Aro said getting my attention from Jane to him. "We can supply you with everything that you will ever want. We will train you and you will be the most powerful vampire ever. You just have to cooperate with us." I didn't say anything. I was trying to find a way to escape and looked around the room. Aro seemed to hear my thoughts.

"Don't try to escape, my dear. We will just capture you and bring you back." I shook my head again. I would escape. I would get back to Edward and my family. I had to.

George moved towards me and put his arm around my shoulders to comfort me. I shook him off again and he dropped his arm to his side and glared at Aro. I listened to his thoughts and he was mad because Aro promised that I could be Georges mate. I gasped and looked at both of them.

"Your mate? You told him that I would be his mate?" I yelled. George flinched but Aro stayed still and simply nodded. "What if that's not what if I want? I'm happily married and I don't want anyone else! I have Edward!" I decided that I would be the most difficult that I could and I wouldn't do what they asked me. I was going to make them want to get rid of me. George angrily rushed out of the room and slammed the door. His anger was rolling off of him and I didn't even bother to send a calming wave to him. I sat on the bed and a few tears rolled down my cheeks. Aro sat next to me and awkwardly patted my shoulder.

"Why?"' I whispered. "Why did you do this to me? I thought that you were just going to check on me and then leave. Not kidnap me and then hold me hostage here for your own benefit." I muttered with my head in my hands.

Aro nodded at Jane and she quietly left the room. "Now Bella, you must understand that your power is the most special that I have ever seen in my long lifetime. We have asked many great vampires to join us but many have refused. We have asked Alice and Edward to join our coven. But they have both refused. Once Tanya had told us of our powers and we couldn't resist you or your powers. We just had to have you and now we don't even need to get anymore vampires. We just have to get their powers for you to use." He waited to see my reaction and I stared at him with wide eyes and shook my head in disbelief. I laughed bitterly.

"You didn't even give me a choice? I don't want this! I don't want to be here and do your stupid training!" I started sobbing. "I just want to go home to my family." I muttered out. "Please…" I had tuned out all of my powers at the moment because it was overwhelming me and I couldn't deal with it now. I just wished I didn't even have these powers. I sighed and looked up at Aro's pained face.

"No, I didn't give you a choice because I knew that you would never accept." I glared at him and moved off the bed and looked at the door. "Don't even try it, my dear. This door is guarded and you will have guards watching you night and day." I heaved out a sigh and crossed my arms.

"I will escape and I will get back to my family." I told him eyeing the door again. Aro had the same pained expression again but he didn't say anything.

"It's time to begin." He said and motioned for me to follow him to the door. I shook my head and sat firmly onto the chair that George was sitting on before. "Bella, please. Come with me."

"No, I think that I'll stay here." I said crossing my legs and leaning back into the chair. I hoped that he could see that I wasn't going to leave this room and he nodded slowly.

"Very well, my dear. Let me take you to your room so you can get comfortable." I rolled my eyes and got up to follow him. He led me out of the room and there were two guards outside the door. One stayed and the other followed us. He stopped at the next door in the hall and opened the door. It was a large white room with dark blue furniture. "Here you are." He said gesturing his arm into the spacious room. I pushed past him and slammed the door. There were now two guards at my door.

I sighed and looked around the room. I had a king size bed with a dark blue comforter. My heart ached as I thought of Edward and how he loved me in this color. There was a desk and a laptop. On the night table beside my bed there was a book and an iPod. There was a couch and a T.V. I looked around and saw two more doors. I opened the one closest to me and gasped. It was a huge closet that was probably as big as my room at home. It was filled with clothes that were exactly my size. My heart ached again as I thought of Alice and how she would love this closet filled with clothes. I sighed and closed the door. I went to the next door and it was a huge bathroom. There was even a hot tub in it. I freshened up and went back and sat on the bed. I decided to try out my thought power and try to plan my escape. I listened to the two guards thoughts and they were both bored. I heard other thoughts and heard Georges. He was still worried about me and was trying to figure out a way to make me accept him. I shook my head and refused to ever like him. He was the one that took me away from the love of my life and I hated him for it. I could hear his thoughts come closer and then there were footsteps outside my door.

There was a knock. "Bella? Baby, can I come in?" I didn't answer and I laid back on the bad and covered my head under a pillow. He knocked again. "Baby? Are you in there?" I sighed and closed my eyes. I heard the door open and he walked in to the room. He sighed in relief and sat on the edge of my bed. I wondered if he'd ever get the message that I didn't want him. I lifted the pillow off my head and sat up to look at him. He was thinking about how sexy I looked right now. I shook my head and tuned out of this thoughts. He smiled at me and I turned away from him and picked up the iPod. I turned it on and picked a song that sounded familiar and turned the volume all the way up. It wasn't loud enough and George sighed and moved closer to me.

"Look, baby, I'm sorry." He said. I raised my eyebrows and waited for him to finish apologizing. I pulled my legs up into my chest as he stared at them. He looked embarrassed as he noticed that I saw him staring. "I'm sorry that I had to bring you here. I'm sorry that you're not happy and I want to make you happy."

He grabbed my hand and pulled my closer to him. I tried to pull away but he was using his weakness powers on me and it was taking a lot out of my powers. I glared at him as he managed to get me closer to him. He cradled me in his lap and I crossed my arms.

"You're so sexy when you're mad, baby." He muttered leaning down to kiss my forehead. I pulled out of his grasp and moved to the other side of the room.

"Do not call me baby!" I said furiously and he moved over to me.

"Aw come on. Don't be mad." He was still using his drowsy power on my and he got my pinned against the wall. I pushed him off and used Jane's power and sent him into a fit of pain. He was screaming out for help and Aro burst into the room. He smiled as he saw my furious glare at George and George wriggling on the ground in pain.

"Bella, please release him." Aro said calmly.

"Only if you make him leave me alone!" I yelled sending more pain to George. He screamed and lashed around on the floor. Aro nodded and I slowly released him from the pain. He gasped in pain and looked up to me. I smiled at George innocently as Aro led him out of the room. Aro closed the door and I fell on the bed crying.

"Edward! Edward! Please!" I whispered as my tears streamed down my face. I didn't know how long I had laid there until I heard another knock. It was Jane. I sat up as she entered the room.

"Aro wanted me to invite you to have a drink with us in about an hour." She said.

"I'd rather not." I said and laid back down on the bed.

"Ok. Call if you need anything." I grunted and I heard the door close. Eventually I got out of my depressed state on the bed and looked around the room. That's when I first noticed the phone sitting on the table in the corner of the room. I smacked myself in the head and I ran over to it. I listened to the guard thoughts and looked into the future. My plan was going to work and I wasn't going to get caught. I put the iPod in the speakers and I turned the volume up all the way. I made sure that the guards couldn't hear anything and I dialed Edward's cell phone and waited while the phone rang. I tapped my foot impatiently and then I heard his voice.

"Hello?" His voice said. He didn't sound right. He almost sounded dead. (No pun intended)

"Edward!" I squealed quietly.

"Bella?" his voice lit up.

"Edward! Oh, Edward!" I whispered. I didn't want the guards to hear and I had to be quiet.

"Bella? Love, where are you?" He sounded worried.

"I'm at the Volturi place. I have a way to escape but I am going to need your help."

"Ok, great. Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm great now that I'm talking to you. Ok but listen, I'm going to escape soon. I can fight them off and get out." I heard him take in a breath.

"Bella, you can't. There is only one of you and a lot of them. Please don't. Just stay where you are. We will find a way to get you out, love."

"But Edward, I know that I can do it. I have all of these powers and I can fight them!" I whispered quickly.

"Please, I don't want to lose you anymore than I already have." He sounded so upset so I agreed. There was a silence in the phone. "Bella, what is that noise?" He asked. I chuckled.

"I had to drown out my talking somehow from the guards."

"They have you guarded?" he sounded amused. "Where are you?"

"They gave me a large guarded bedroom. It's quite nice. The furniture is all my favorite color and the clothes are amazing." I began to laugh as he chuckled.

"I miss you, love."

"I miss y-" I suddenly had a vision and I smiled as I saw how it would work.

"Bella? What happened?"

"Edward! I have a plan! And I know that it will work. I just had a vision!"

"Great! What's the plan?" he asked. He sounded excited and I opened my mouth to tell him what I had in mind. I rolled my eyes as I heard a knock on the door.

"BELLA? WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?" George yelled over the music.

"Crap, I have to go! George is coming back!" I said quickly. I ran over to the door and locked it and rushed back to the phone.

"George? What's he doing with you?"

"Please, Edward, just listen. I need you to get everyone and come to Italy. I will call you later. I really have to go before I get caught!"

"Wait, Bella! What's going on over there?"

"It's just George. He has this strange thing that he thinks that I am going to be his mate." I heard him growl. "I already fought him before. I'll be fine! I love you!"

"I love you too. But Bella-" I hung up the phone as the door burst open. I pretended that I was dancing before he knocked down the door and I stopped moving in my dance as I made myself blush.

"George!" I yelled as I turned down the music.

"I'm sorry! I just heard the music and I thought…"

"What did you think, George? Oh wait, you didn't think. Now get out!" I yelled pushing him to the door but he pushed against me.

"Bella, please. Just listen to me." I stopped pushing against him and stood up straight. I took a deep breath and waited for him to say something. "Will you please just come and get a drink with me?" he begged. I sighed and smiled at him. I was in a better mood now that I spoke with Edward.

"I don't know…" His face fell.

"How about just as friends?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded. As long as he understood that we had a friend boundary.

"Just let me get changed into something else." He smiled widely and closed the door. I rolled my eyes and went into the closet to pick something out. I smiled hugely because Edward was coming and soon I could be with him.

**--**

**so Edwards coming! yay! so if there are more reviews then you'll be able to find out sooner what Bella's plan is to escape! oh and alot of you have pointed out that she should be able to reach edward with her mind speaking... but edwards in the USA and bella's now in italy so it wont work because of the distance. I just wanted to clear that up for everyone :)**

**so 34 reviews for the last chapter was great! and i think that everyone should try to top that number! it would be so great and the chapter may come out faster if that happens! so please please please review! i spent a lot of time on this chapter and I want to know what you think about it. if you've never reviewed before on this story then now is your time! so go and review and lets get 35 reviews for this chapter because that would be amazing and it would show how much you all want the next chapter!**

**how about 389? I know it sounds like alot but if everyone reviews then it will happen and you will find out more with the escape plan! thanks :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Awesome reviewing evereyone! I got 36 reviews for the last chapter and that was a new record! :) So this chapter will be good and you will all find out this secret plan that was inspired by beella. so i dedicate this chapter to beella and also to Phantom-writer3739 who gave me an idea for this chapter. so thanks for all your help!**

**so secret plan is... you have to read to find out ****:) so happy reading and remember to please review!!**

**--**

**Chapter 32**

I looked through the closet and it was neatly organized in to sections. I found the dress section and went to the casual dresses. I pulled out several dresses and noticed that they were all pretty short. I ended up picking a short blue dress with a white flower deign at the bottom. I laid the dress on the bed and went into the bathroom and quickly did my hair into an half up do and put a little makeup on.

I was still in a good mood from talking to Edward and I hummed as I put the dress on. I looked in the mirror and decided that I looked good enough. I didn't want to impress anyone while I was here and I thought of the plan that I was coming up with. Edward is coming, I thought. Soon we will be together again and I won't have to act fake. I decided that I had to act like I was somewhat happy while I was here so that they wouldn't expect me to turn against them once the Cullen's arrived. My thoughts were interrupted as I slipped on a pair of leather flip flops and there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called even though I knew that it was George. I had heard his thoughts before he even knocked. He opened the door and gasped when he saw me. He was wearing a pair of plaid shorts and a white button up shirt. I rolled my eyes as his thoughts stopped and his emotions were of love. I shook my head and gently slapped him.

"Just as friends, so don't even think about getting any ideas." He nodded slowly as his recollected his thoughts. I glanced in the mirror and I did look pretty good. Not jaw dropping but just enough.

I faced him with my hands on my hips and I waited for him to say something. I took a loud breath and he gazed into my eyes. He reached for my face and I smacked his hand away.

"Friends, George. That's it. Please don't make his harder for yourself. If you can't behave then you can leave and I won't come with you." I smiled falsely at that thought and I wished that I could stay here alone.

"Sorry, bab- I mean Bella. You just look stunning."

"Thanks. Ok, let's go." I said walking out of the room with George following closely behind. I let him led me to where ever we were going. I had tuned back into some of my powers and I listened to George.

_Why can't she just accept me and forget about that Edward? What's so great about him anyway?_

I decided that I would have a little fun with this. _**George, maybe it's his smile, or his laugh, or his incredibly good looks? **_His jaw dropped as he stared at me.

"How? How do you do that?" he stumbled slightly on the uneven floor below us as he never took his gaze off mine. I gave him a confused look as I smiled inside.

"How do I do what?" I asked sweetly.

"That thing when you get in my head and talk." He said.

I shrugged. "I don't really know." I lied. Of course I knew how I mind spoke to him but I wasn't going to tell him that information.

It was silent again except for his thoughts that flickered back to me.

_I wonder how she does that. It's a pretty cool power and I wish that I could do that._

_**George, thanks. It's pretty fun actually. **_I continued to stare forward while he looked at me in disbelief. I could feel a smile tugging on the edge of my lips. I just needed to get them all to trust me and then I my plan would work out perfectly.

This continued as his thoughts were on me and I answered each thought without looking at him. I still read his emotions and made sure that he was beginning to trust me. I smiled at my secret success as his feelings were love and trust for me. He wanted me and I wanted to get away from him and this place.

We stopped in front of a large wooden door and I could hear voices behind it. He opened the door and motioned me to enter first. I slowly walked in and he followed. His hand grazed across the top as if he wanted to hold my hand but I pulled it away and held it close to my side. The noise from the room stopped as soon I walked in and Aro rushed over to me and embraced me gently.

"Bella! What a surprise to see you here!" He turned to George and nodded. George lifted his hand and Aro listened to all of his thoughts. I remembered that I had that power and I would have to try it out on some of the people to find out what was going on. Aro smiled. "Thank you George. Please join us." He said and turned back to everyone.

I looked around at the faces; most of them were familiar and a few were not. I noticed that there were no humans in the room and I assumed because of me. I looked around the room and saw that I was in a bar. There was a bartender that was behind the counter and there were stools with vampires perched on top of each. There were two open stools left in between Aro and Jane and I sat on the one closest to Aro. I needed his memory first so I would somehow get it. Jane glared at me as she saw that I had come with George and not with her. I smiled back and shrugged.

Aro introduced me to everyone sitting here and nodded at the bartender. He quickly made two red drinks and slid them across the counter to George and me. I stared at it and I tried to remain expressionless. I left it in sit there as George took a sip of his.

"Mmm… Bloody Mary. My favorite." He said and wiped his mouth with a napkin. I smiled pathetically at him and he gave a strange look. Aro noticed that I still not had touched my drink and stared at me curiously.

"Bella, aren't you going to drink yours?" He asked. I stared down at the red drink in disgust. It made my throat itch and burn from the smell of the blood but it was human blood and for some reason it didn't appeal to me. I shook my head and he patted my arm but left his hand resting there. I used this opportunity to get his memories and I tried not to fall off the stool from the force of the memories. I gripped the counter and he looked at me concerned and didn't even realize that I had taken all of his memories. I stored them all and reminded myself to look closely into them later tonight.

"Bella? Are you ok?" George asked, taking my hand. I decided to not look into his memories yet and I pulled my hand out of his. I smiled weakly and focused on the drink in front of me. I knew why it was called a Bloody Mary and I shuddered to think of the humans that they needed to make this.

"My dear, take a drink. It will make you feel better." I pushed it away and looked up into his ancient eyes.

"It won't make me feel better. I can't drink this." I whispered. A shocked look flashed across everyone's faces and I ignored their confused thoughts and feelings.

"Ah… I see. Are you not appetized by this drink because it contains human blood?"

"I don't drink human blood. It doesn't appeal to me although it makes my throat burn with thirst. I think that it has something to do with my repulsion to blood as a human." I admitted to the shocked faces around me. They nodded slowly in understanding and Aro nodded again at the bartender.

"This is an interesting finding, my dear. I will see that your needs are accommodated to though." I smiled falsely in gratitude as I accepted the new very appetizing drink. I sniffed it and decided that it contained no human blood and took a sip. It was delicious and quenched my thirst. Aro smiled at George and I and was thinking that I had agreed to be his mate. I frowned slightly but decided to play along and pretend that I didn't hear his thoughts.

We each had a couple more drinks and I was anxious to get back to my room so that I could call Edward and tell him my brilliant plan. Aro could see my restlessness and decided to move to the next order of business. He cleared his thought and everyone stopped talking and looked from him to me. I blushed from their stares and they all stared more curiously than before from that. Aro quickly ran out of the room and I stared after him. I waited with all eyes on me until Aro returned with another vampire.

"Thanks for a wonderful evening my fellow brothers and sisters, but my night has come to an end as has Bella's. Please excuse the two of us for the rest of the night." I stood up and decided to play along with whatever was going to happen and I listened carefully to their thoughts. I was beginning to start my training right now. The before the door closed behind me George grabbed my hand.

"Please don't." I whispered and Aro turned sharply and looked at George. He dropped my hand and glared at Aro.

"Where she goes, I go." He said firmly.

"Yes, while you may think that that's true, do you remember our agreement. You may have her as your mate as long as you do not interrupt her training. And now we are going to train so you must leave." Aro turned away and continued down the hall with the other vampire at his side. I looked at George sympathetically before running after them.

I followed closely behind and I listened to their thoughts. Tonight my self control was going to be tested.

They led me into a large white room with another set of doors on the opposite wall. The stood me in the middle of the room facing the door. I winced as I smelled with was coming into the room. I looked up at Aro and he smiled sympathetically and the other vampire stood on the other side of me, as if she were ready to restrain me.

The door opened and a familiar smell flooded my nose. I stood completely still as five humans wandered into the room cautiously. They looked frightened and I couldn't blame them. I looked into their eyes and smiled confidently at them. One actually smiled weakly back but I was disgusted at what they were going to do to these humans as I listened into Aro's thoughts.

"Very good Bella. Does there smell bother you at all?" He asked in wonder as he restrained from rushing to one of the confused humans.

"No, being around humans doesn't bother me at all." I said and walked to one of the humans staring at me with a bewildered expression on his face. I smiled softly at him and stopped a few feet from him. "Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you." I whispered into his ear and I turned back to Aro. "Now what?" I asked as I listened to his thoughts.

"We will take them for the others." I growled at his words.

"You will do no such thing." I roared. "They didn't do anything to you. You will set them free." Aro shook his head and the other vampire snorted in disgust. I rolled my eyes at both of them.

"We can't release them now, my dear. You see that it is too late. They know far too much now and they cannot have this information if we released them." Aro explained.

"There has to be some other choice." I said and I crossed my arms.

"We will think about it." Aro said simply and waved his arm in the air. A guard came in and rounded up the humans and led them out of the room. I stood there in an upset shock and I began to smell something very familiar. Aro smiled at my alertness and the door opened. Two more vampire guards came in and were holding down a large grizzly. My heart ached as I thought of Emmett and his fondness of irritated grizzlies in the spring. I looked excitedly at it as I heard its pulse and smelt its blood. I crouched into a hunting position and looked at Aro, who looked amused.

"Can I?" I asked looking from him to the grizzly that was focused on me.

"Of course, my dear." He answered and I lunched at the bear and drank every last drop from it. I sighed contently and looked back at Aro. He was studying me again and I shifted uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Aro, as a newborn I get quite tired from little things. Would it be ok if I went to my room for a rest?" I asked anxiously. I wanted some time to think and some time to talk to Edward and tell him my plan that was already beginning to work.

"Oh yes, how rude of me! I seemed to have forgotten how tired newborns can get. Have a nice rest." He called as I quickly walked out the door.

I thought about the humans as I walked back to my room. I knew that I couldn't do anything about them. I could free them but then I would have to risk exposing the entire vampire community. I couldn't fight for them because that would be suspicious and I needed to earn the trust from the rest of the vampires here. I decided that I would have to let this batch of humans have whatever fate the vampire world planned for them because I needed to become strong to fight the Volturi.

I reached my door in no time and one of the guards nodded at me and held open the door. I rolled my eyes and locked it behind me as I turned on the lights. I used my powers to determine that there was no one else in the room and I turned the music up loud again. I ran to the phone and dialed the familiar number. Edward answered on the first ring.

"Bella, love!" he said with relief.

"Edward, I miss you."

"I know and soon we will be together again. I got a flight for all of us for tomorrow afternoon. Is that ok?" He asked uncertainly.

I took a deep breath and I closed my eyes. "No I need you to get on a flight four days from now. That is too soon. It kills me to tell you this but in order for my plan to work, you can't come before that." I paused and waited to hear his reaction.

"Ok, love. I trust you. I'll book another flight." I smiled at his words.

"Thanks, Edward. It's so hard to hear your voice but not to see you. I love you more than anything. We will get together soon. I promise that it will work out. I had a vision and we escaped perfectly." I said quickly.

"I love you, my brave wife. Now tell me of your brilliant plan."

"Here's the plan: First I have to win everyone's trust and make sure that they all feel comfortable with me and believe what I say. I have already started on this part and its going quite well. Next, you and the rest of our family will arrive in Italy. I know that they threatened to kill all of you if you come near here to save me but I need you to get into here and get caught." I waited for his reaction.

"You want us to get caught on purpose?" He stuttered.

"Yes, they won't actually hurt you. All they will do is place you into a dungeon and have a few guards keep watch. Once you are in, I will be able to use my mind-speaking and thought powers to communicate with everyone. Then we will pick a time in the night after I have been trained more and I will come down and get the guards to move, either by tricking them or if I must, by killing them."

I heard him take in a sharp breath. "Love, you can't fight them alone."

"I know that, silly. After I get the few guards out of the way then you can help. After that, we begin to escape and we will have to stop anything in our path. Unfortunately, we will have to kill a few Volturi on the way. But we will be together. I will have to threaten the rest with my powerful powers to make them leave us alone."

"Are you sure that this will work?" He asked quietly.

"I'm sure. I'm positive that we will be together soon." I promised him. I heard Georges thoughts shift to the music blaring from my room and he decided to come and visit me. I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"George is coming for another visit. So I have to go."

"Has he hurt you?" He sounded angry and concerned.

"No, I have made a strict boundary line so all we can be is friends, but I have to go now. He's coming. I love you Edward! Remember flight in four days and then get caught. I don't care how but nothing stupid please." I begged.

"I love you, Bella. Please be safe. Call me again. I'll answer, love." With that I hung up and jumped onto my bed and pulled my pillow over my face as the door opened.

"Bella?" I heard George's voice call out over the music. I grunted and he turned down the music. "Ah… that's better." I pulled the pillow off my head and looked at him. He was standing at the foot of my bed and was staring curiously at me.

"Yes?" I asked as politely as I could.

"I just wanted to say thanks for coming with me tonight."

"Oh… you're welcome, George." I answered and faked a yawn.

"Right, you're really tired. I should let you rest." I nodded and smiled at him. "Goodnight, Bella."

"Night, George." He closed the door and I slipped out of my clothes and into some pajamas. I climbed into bed and turned off the light. I thought about Aro's many thoughts and nothing bothered me about them. My plan was going to work perfectly. I allowed myslef to concentrate on even breathing. It was different alone in my bed, alone in this room. I dreamed of Edward holding me as a drifted into an unconscious state of rest.

**--**

**so no cliffie on this chapter. The reviews have been too amazing to leave you hanging like that. so no cliffie (equals) lots of reviews! so remember that. **

**if you want to see what bella's dress looks like then go to my profile page and get the link from there. its really pretty! so please take a look. **

**so now that we have all figured out this brillant plan of bella's now we have to wait for it all to happen. I think that i might have to do one more chapter before edward and bella can actually talk to each other face to face. so please just bear with me. i promise that it'll happen soon, the next chapter just needs to cover a few more details and such. **

**oh and a special shoutout to: twilighter1995 and others that hate george, i promise that what you have all been waiting for is going to happen so just bear with me until the part comes in chapter 34 i think. :) **

**how about 430 before the next chapter comes? It wont be hard if everyone just keeps reviewing so review and then you will receive a new chapter :) keep reviewing everyone that already does, and if you dont then please do! i would love to hear from you! **

**oh btw... does anyone know how to translate this into a different language...? Chloe Marie Cullen advised me to do that and i was just wondering how i could? so if you know how please help me out :) **

**thanks!!**


	33. Chapter 33

**40 reviews for the last chapter! thats amazing! and i want to thank everyone that reviewed especially the anonymous reviewers! there were so many! so thanks everyone! **

**heres the next chapter that everyone has been waiting for: happy reading and remember to please review :)**

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight or any of the characters :(**

**--**

**Chapter 33**

BPOV

I opened my eyes the next morning and looked around the room. I felt well rested after being able to let go of all of my thoughts and just lay there. The room looked different in the daylight. The white walls made the dark blue furniture stand out more from the walls. I went over and looked out my window. I tried to open it but, of course, it wouldn't open, even if I used all of my strength. I guess that they didn't want me to escape. It was a cloudy day and my room was very high off the ground and I wasn't sure where I was exactly. I knew that I was somewhere near the clock tower from the last time that I had visited here but I didn't know my exact location.

I sighed and went to get dressed. I knew that I was going to be doing a lot of walking today because I was going to ask George to give me a tour. I had no idea how to get around this place so that I wouldn't get lost. I knew that a tour would help me to get the plan to work so that I could find short cuts and so that I could find where they were going to keep Edward and the rest of the Cullens.

I showered and dried my hair until it was shiny and straight. I put a little makeup on and went into my closet. I found a pair of skinny jeans and a black top and put them on. I went to my shoe wall and looked at the hundreds of pairs to choose from. I picked a pair of black peep toes to go with my shirt. I took a last look in the mirror before I opened the door and the guards stood up straighter.

"They are expecting you in the Great Room." One of them said with an Italian accent. I nodded and looked around.

"And where would that be exactly?" I asked. Before he could answer, George opened his door and stepped out into the hall. He looked happy to see and rushed to my side.

"I'll take you to the Great Room." He said falling in step next to me. I smiled at him lightly and sighed. He was beginning to act more like Mike Newton more and more every day. I chuckled as I remembered all of the times Mike had been there to help me even though I had Edward. Mike just couldn't get the message and I shook my head. George looked at my curiously as we continued to walk down the hall.

"What?" He asked and raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone that I used to know."' I said and I listened to his thoughts.

_I hope that I remind her of Edward so that she will learn to love me. _He thought hopefully.

I chuckled again. "No, George. Not Edward but of this guy named Mike. But it doesn't really matter now, seeing that I won't ever get to see him again since I'm now your hostage." There was a silence and he looked guilty. I felt his emotions and he felt bad that he took me but happy because he thought that I was going to be his and live here with him. Oh how wrong he was, I thought. We got onto an elevator and his guilty silence continued. I sighed and looked up at him. He was looking down at his shoes and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, George?" He looked up at me with hopeful eyes. "Do you think that you could give me a tour of around here so that I don't get lost?"

"I don't mind showing you where to go all the time." I looked up at the ceiling and then back at him.

"I know, but maybe there will be a time that you won't be around and I need to know how to get somewhere. Please?" I asked and I dazzled him. His face blanked for a minute and his eyes glazed over. The elevator doors opened and I pulled him out.

"Sure, Bella." He said dreamily. I felt bad dazzling him but I learned that I could easily get my way using it.

I gently slapped his face and he snapped back into attention. He smiled dopily at me and I rolled my eyes. I followed him into a huge room with Aro, Jane, and Alex waiting for us.

"My dear, how lovely to see you!" Aro said warmly. I hated him for taking me away from everything that I loved but I had to fake and be nice and pretend that I am enjoying myself.

"Good morning Aro. Jane. Alex." I said nodding at each of them. They both smiled back and I pulled my lips into a half smile.

"Today we will continue your training for the morning and you will have the afternoon and evening free to do as you like. My only request is that you stay with George. Just as a precaution." You mean, just so I don't escape, I thought. I just nodded and George looked so happy that he got to spend more time with me. His thoughts were on our tour. Aro, Jane, and Alex were all thinking about m training today.

Alex cleared his thought and Aro looked from George to me and then back at George. He seemed please that our relationship was getting along and was thinking about it in his thoughts. I tried to ignore his thoughts and turned off my mind reading powers. My relationship was going nowhere with George and that's how I was keeping it. I let out a low growl and his thoughts of George and I stopped immediately.

"Let's get started with your training." Jane said and led us to the same white room as the night before. I noticed that George followed this time and no one said anything.

"I am going to see how you react to a new power. I have found another vampire with a power and Alex will bring them into the room. Tell me how you feel once you receive the power."

"Ok, Aro." I said trying to be cheerful. But how could I when I was away from Edward and my family that I loved. Jane, Aro, and George took a few steps away from me and Alex left the room and returned moments later with another vampire. I felt the familiar overwhelming and tingly feeling as I received the new power. I could tell what my new power was but I wanted them to tell me so that I wouldn't give away too much for when I would have to fight against them.

"Well?" Aro asked. I looked at the new vampire. He glared at all of us. He had short black hair and burgundy eyes. I looked away from his menacing glare.

"I get this overwhelming and tingly feeling whenever I get a new power. I cannot tell what my new power." I told them. They seemed to believe me and Aro nodded in approval.

"Your new power is healing. I want you to try to heal things for me. Blake can heal anything, physically and mentally so I will assume that you can do the same. I want you to practice using this power." Aro nodded at Alex and he led Blake out of the room. He came back with a terrified human girl. I gasped when I saw what was going through Alex's head. They were going to hurt the human and then allow me to heal her.

"No. I won't do that!" I said furiously. Aro looked at with an amused expression.

"But, my dear, you have no choice. This is part of your training and you must practice using this new power. If you want to become powerful, then this is necessary." I shook my head.

"I refuse to practice this on a human that was not hurt by accident." Alex smiled wickedly at me and before I could react to his thoughts, he crushed her hand. She screamed loudly and pulled her hand into her chest and began to sob and yell.

"Opps… That was an accident." He said innocently. I wanted to kill him but instead I looked at the sobbing human. She was sitting on the floor with her hand cradled in her lap. I glared at him as I moved towards the human and sat down next to her. The vampires looked at my curiously as I whispered to her.

"Please, let me help you." I held out my hand and she looked at me with a terrified expression on her face. I could feel the fear rolling off of her and I ignored all of my powers and focused on my healing power. "I can heal you. I'll make it all better." I whispered. She didn't let her hand out from her chest and shook her head.

"No… It hurts. You are going to hurt me." My heart broke for this human and I felt bad because she had only known the bad guys and didn't realize that there were good vampires too.

"No, honey, it will be ok. I won't hurt you." I coaxed.

"What are you people?" She asked and looked into my eyes. I looked up at Aro and he watched curiously and shook his head. I couldn't tell her what we were because that would give all of us away. I sighed and looked back at her hand.

"Come on. Give me your hand so that you aren't in pain anymore." She whimpered as she held out her mangled hand. I gasped as I saw it and took it gently on top of mine. I closed my eyes and concentrated on her hand. I re opened my eyes and she stared at me in shock. The girl wiggled her fingers on her perfect hand.

"How…?" She stuttered looking from her hand up to my face. "You're so cold and beautiful. What are you?" I looked back at Aro and he nodded at Alex. He came and swept up the humans in his arms. He ran out of the room with her and I glared at him.

"We cannot get attached to human here." Aro told me.

"What's going to happen to her now?" I demanded. He shrugged. "You don't know?" I growled at him.

"My dear, what Alex chooses to do with her is nothing of my concern." I sighed because I listened to his thoughts and he wasn't going to say anything else about the human to me.

I rolled my eyes and spent the rest of the morning practicing my power with Aro, Jane, and George. Alex eventually rejoined us and I glared at him. Aro made me practice healing physically and emotionally. Eventually he freed me for the rest of the day. George walked me back to my room.

"We can start the tour at 3, ok? I want to relax for now." I told him before shutting the door. I jumped on to my bed and smiled that my plan to get them to trust me was working out so well. They seemed to believe that I was actually enjoying myself and I wasn't going to try anything. I locked the door and turned my iPod all the way up and dialed Edward's number.

"Bella!" He breathed.

"Edward! I miss you!" I squealed.

"Oh, love. Are you ok? Are they treating you ok?" He sounded concerned.

"I'm fine and the plan is working out great! Guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"I learned a new power. I can heal people now." I told him excitedly.

"That's great, love. I can't wait three more days to see you. I want to come now."

"I know. I can't stand being away from you. But we have to be patient so that this will work and we can get to each other safely."

"I can't sleep at night without you and knowing that you are all alone." I laughed.

"You can't sleep."

"Well, if I would I wouldn't be able to because you aren't in my arms." I smiled. Our conversation lasted for two more hours until I heard a large knock on my door. I said bye to Edward and I turned down the music. I opened the door and George was waiting for me.

"Hey, Bella." He said. I could tell that he was nervous but I couldn't tell why.

"Hi George." He began to walk down the hall and I followed. I pretended to listen intently to his guiding but I was just looking for where they kept the vampires that they captured. Finally he led me to a large stone door in the bottom of the building.

"This is where we keep prisoners."

"Can we look inside?" I asked. I wanted to see how easy it would be to get in and out of here. George nodded and opened the door. He nodded to the guards and led me inside.

"This is Bella. She's with us." George said as the guard looked at me suspiciously. He smiled briefly and George showed me inside of the prison. I acted like I was really interested and asked about the prison and how it worked. I learned all of the vital information in order to plan the escape. He led me out of the prison and around the rest of the building.

The tour was over around 5 and George took me to the bar to get a drink. I had a 'Virgin Bloody Mary.' We talked with the rest of the vampires and I got them all to like me. Everyone laughed at what I said and seemed to like me.

The next two days passed in a blur with all of the training and planning with Edward. Soon the day that Edward and the rest of our family arrived. I had just gotten off the phone with Edward and learned that they had just landed and were on their way to the Volturi building. I closed my eyes and had a vision. They got captured and were in the prison.

The next few hours went slowly as Aro trained me. A guard came into the white training room and motioned Aro to follow him. I smiled to myself and I knew what was going to happen.

"Bella, you're training is over for today. Please go back to your room now." Aro instructed me.

"Aro, what's wrong? Is everything ok?" I asked innocently.

"Bella, just go please." I smiled at him innocently once more and rushed back to my room. I could hear my family's thoughts. They were all trying to find me but had gotten captured but Alex and other guards.

_**Edward, Can you hear me? **_

_Bella! Ok we just got captured and now Carlisle is talking with Aro about you. Aro isn't going to let you go. What do we do now? _

_**Edward, let them take you to the prison and I'll get to you. Is George with all of you? **_

_Yes, he's watching me suspiciously. _

_**Edward, perfect. I'm coming right now. I purposely made plans with him tonight so that I could find him but accidently find you. **_

_Ok, love. Be careful. _

_**Cullens, this is Bella. I'm coming now. Don't listen to anything that I say from now on. It's all an act and I have to do this to save all of you and escape. And Edward, whatever I tell George is not true. **_

They all agreed and I ran into the Great Hall where they all where.

**--**

**Ok so a little cliffie / but dont worry the next chapter is the escape and fight and stuff. i just didnt know where to stop and here seemed like a good place. **

**thanks again for all the reviews! 40 was the new record for one chapter! so lets beat that and get atleast 42 this chapter. **

**oh and this is really random but i was just wondering how many of my readers are guys. i'm pretty sure that you all know that i'm a girl but i dont know that many guys that read twilight and stuff so i was just curious. **

**so how about 480 reviews before the next chapter comes up! thanks and please please review!! the next chapter will come out faster with more reviews! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**i just want to say sorry about that authors note but because of it i was able to make a decision about george and then i made this chapter extra long! yay! so thanks to everyone that reviewed and we got a new record of 48 reviews for the last chapter and authors note. and thanks to everyone that did the poll, it really helped me decide! **

**oh and twilighter1995 asked a good question is their review... she asked about the 'virgin bloody mary' and i just wanted to clear that up. so you'll find out about that in this chapter. **

**so i wont keep you from reading anymore but you all better review! **

**--**

**Chapter 34**

I rushed into the Great Hall and my heart soared as I saw my family. They all looked at me in relief and I grimaced to myself as I reminded myself that I had to act like I didn't love them anymore. I had to pretend that I didn't care about them and that I was with the Volturi.

_**Cullens, remember this is all an act and I don't mean a word that I say. And just play along with it… says anything to get you into the jail. **_I looked at them but I rushed to George's side and hugged him. The Cullens looked at us in anger and the Volturi looked in approval. George hugged me back and I leaned against him as I looked at the Cullens.

"How could you, Bella?" Edward growled. I winced at his harsh tone. George rubbed my back with his hand and I

_I'm just pretending, love. _A smile pulled at the corners of my lips but I pushed them away to keep a straight face.

"I realized that I want to be a strong and powerful vampire. I have to train with the Volturi to do this." I said with a flat voice. I listened to the Volturi's thoughts and they were all pleased with my actions and agreement to be with them.

"But we are married, you said that you loved me and I love you." Edward said in a harsh tone once again. This time I didn't wince into George.

"I know, but things change. This is what I need." I told him. The Volturi were still all thinking that they were lucky to have me on my side and how much they trust me. The Cullen's were thinking encouraging thoughts and were going to make me laugh and ruin the act. I looked meaningfully at them and all thoughts from them stopped.

"What happened, Bella? I thought that you were my best friend!" Alice yelled at me. I didn't answer her but I looked at Aro and he cleared his throat.

"That's enough." Aro said stated.

"You don't tell my daughter what's enough! What did you do to her?" Carlisle demanded.

"They didn't do anything to me! This is my choice! I have seen how life here is better than with you. I don't always have to worry that some deranged vampire is after me to hunt me down! I'm safer here and you're safer away from me." I looked down at the floor and traced a crack with my shoe.

"Well if that's how you really feel…" Emmett said with a hurt expression.

"It is how I really feel, Emmett." I sneered.

"We are risking our lives right now to come and save you and you don't want to be saved?" Rosalie yelled.

"I didn't ask you to come and save me, did I?" I said quietly. They all chuckled in their heads.

_**Cullens, keep up the good acting. They are going to let me decide where to put you for now. Don't put up too much of a fight… remember, I will come and get you soon. I just need to make sure that they think that I'm on their side. **_They all agreed and I looked at Aro.

"I've had enough of this. I would like to go back to my room." I told him.

"Very well my dear. What would you like to do with them?" I looked over at them and sighed. I pretended to be in deep thought.

"I guess put them in the prison for now. Who knows what they'll be good for later?" I looked at the Cullen's who stared at me blankly.

"Hmm… good idea. We can use them for your training." I winced as I thought of all the people who they had made me practice my powers on. I wouldn't do that to my family. I swallowed and looked back to Aro and nodded.

"May I go back to my room now, or are we going to continue training today?" I asked innocently. I already knew the answer but I needed an excuse to stay alone for tonight.

"You go back to your room. Today has been a hard day for you so you deserve some uninterrupted rest." Aro said giving a stern look to George who looked disappointed. I nodded and started to walk out of the Great Hall.

"Bella, please. I love you…" I heard Edward whisper and a smile crossed my face and I stopped dead in my tracks. I had missed him for the past week and all I wanted was to let him hold me. I shook my head and looked back at him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered back.

_**Edward, I love you too. **_I thought and ran back to my room. The Volturi had began to trust me enough so now I only had one guard outside my door.

"Hey Bella." He said and opened the door.

"Thanks Jeff." I said before I jumped onto my bed and laid down to concentrated on the situation in the Great Hall. It was good that I had begun to get to know my guards. The rest of the guards knew me and trusted me. I rolled my eyes and then closed them.

"Well you heard her, take them to the prison." Aro commanded to the guards. I heard some struggling and then shuffling down to the prison. I listened to their thoughts and smiled at our success.

_Great job back their squirt! _Emmett thought to me.

_**Emmett thanks! You didn't do so bad yourself. **_He chuckled in his thoughts and I smiled. I missed them.

_Bella! You own me a huge shopping trip when we get back! _Alice thought. I rolled my eyes.

_**Alice, ok. You deserve it. Rose can come too. We can plan it once we get out of this. **_

_Thanks Bella! See you soon! And I know that it will all work out! _

_**Alice, I know. It's going so perfectly and they don't suspect a thing. I've been shuffling through their thoughts. **_

I shuffled through everyone's thoughts and mind-spoke with them until I came to the thoughts that I was searching for.

_**Edward, I love you so much. **_

_I love you too. Great plan! It's working out exactly like you said. _

_**Edward, I know! And the Volturi think that I am on their side! They'll be in for a surprise later tonight. We have to wait until tonight to finish the plan when everyone goes to the bar. **_

_Ok, love. I miss you and I can't wait until I can hold you in my arms again tonight. _I smiled. We thought back and forth like this for hours and I told the rest of the plan to everyone. They all agreed and I waited until George knocked on my door later that night.

"Come in!" I called out cheerfully.

"Hey, Bella. Do you want to go and get a drink with me tonight?" He looked at me hopefully.

"George, I would love to, but I think I'm going to stay in tonight." He looked hurt.

"But I thought after today, when you hugged me…" How was I going to explain this to him?

"No, no, no. This is nothing against you. I'm just feeling drained and I'm really tired. I'm a newborn remember?" I said softly.

"Oh, right." He said patting my arm. I covered my cringe with a smile as he left the room. I sighed in relief and I looked at the clock. I had to wait another hour before I could go and get my family. I plopped back down on the bed.

No use just sitting here and doing nothing, I thought. I got up and showered and redid my hair and makeup. I dressed in a pair of jeans, a black top, and nice sneakers. I did all of this at human speed so by the time I was finished I had to wait fifteen more minutes.

I listened to everyone's thoughts and felt their emotions. Almost all of the Volturi and the other vampires that live here were in the bar and were getting drunk off of the blood drinks that they had. The guards were casually waiting at their posts and were bored. They were fewer guards tonight than most nights because they had gone to the bar.

Eventually the fifteen minutes were up and I looked quickly around my room. I didn't bring anything with me so I didn't have anything to carry. I opened my door casually and Jeff, my guard, looked down at me in surprise.

"Where are you going tonight?" He asked curiously.

"I decided that I don't want to stay alone in my room tonight so I'm going to the bar to get a drink with everyone." I lied. He nodded and believed me.

"Well since you're going for the night, how about I come with you?" I didn't see this one coming and I quickly thought up a lie.

"That would be fun, but I think that Aro wants some guards at their stations tonight because of the Cullens. He thinks that they will try to come and kidnap me." I forced out a laugh. He nodded understandingly.

"Good idea, Bella. I'll stay here and keep it safe for you then."

"Thanks Jeff."I said and rushed down the hall. I turned the corner and smiled at another guard who smiled back and nodded me on.

I opened the door that led to the next hall that led to the bar. I listened to everyone's drunk and unclear thoughts and kept moving down the hall. Aro had explained to me that they add some kind of special liquid to the drink to make the vampires drunk. I knew that they only served Bloody Mary's at this bar and i shuddered at the thought of drinking human blood. I remembered drinking my 'Virgin Bloody Mary' and chuckled. They called it this because it was made with animal blood and not human blood. I shook my head and rounded the corner and rushed down the steps. I slowed to a walk and listened to the thoughts around me.

_**Cullens, I am coming now. Get ready, please. **_They all agreed and I listened to the guards thoughts. There were four guards spread out in this area. They were making this too easy, I thought. I smiled at the next guard and he smiled back. I had made sure that I spent extra time down here for the past few days to make my appearance seem less suspicious.

I was getting closer to the prison doors and I tripped slightly because I was really nervous. I rolled my eyes and pushed some hair out of my eyes. Even as a vampire, I still manage to be clumsy. I came to the door of the prison and the two guards stood up straight.

"Hey boys!" I said cheerfully.

"Hi Bella. I'm sorry but we can't let you in tonight." One of the guards explained.

"Why not?" I asked, dazzling both of them. They both cleared their heads.

"Because we actually have prisoners in there now." The other told me.

"I have strict instructions from Aro to bring them up now." I lied.

They both shook their heads. I tapped my foot impatiently.

"He said that no one could come and get them except for himself." I rolled my eyes and prepared myself.

"Are you sure?" They both nodded yes. I sighed. "Well I'm really sorry then." They looked at me with confused expressions and then I lunged at both of them and decapitate both of them. I winced at my actions but I opened the door.

"Bella… You aren't supposed to be down here." The next guard said. I looked around and saw that the Cullens were three different prison cells. I looked back at the confused guard.

"I know." I said. "But Aro gave me strict orders to bring the Cullen's up to the Great Hall."

"I can't let you do that." He took a crouch as he saw that I wasn't going to give up.

"I wish you would." I said and lunged at him, destroying him. The Cullens gasped and I pulled the keys out of the guard's pocket. I rushed over and unlocked all of the doors.

Edward rushed out and pulled me into a hug and he kissed me.

"Bella…" He murmured kissing me. "Don't ever leave me again." I nodded and he pulled away as Alice cleared her throat. Edward kept his arm wrapped around me as every family member hugged me.

"Bella!" Alice squealed and pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek. Rosalie did the same and let go of me when Emmett pulled me over to him and Jasper.

"Hey, squirt! We missed you!" Emmett and Jasper hugged me.

Esme kissed me on the cheek and Carlisle pulled me into a fatherly hug. Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"We all need to get out of here but unfortunately there are going to be some vampires in the way." I said seriously.

Everyone nodded and waited for me to give the directions.

"Oh and before I start… thanks for getting captured and put in prison."

"Great acting, Bella! None of us thought that you could but you proved all of us wrong!" Emmett said and I blushed.

"Thanks." I mumbled. "So back to business. The only places to get out from here are on the top floor, and unfortunately that's where all the vampires are. So we may have to destroy some of them. Ready?"

They all nodded and followed me out of the prison. We passed the first guard and Emmett easily destroyed him. We didn't have time to burn the bodies yet, so we had to leave them there.

We made it up the steps unsuspected but we rounded the corner and four guards were talking. They became alert when they saw us and one yelled out for help. This alerted more guards and then most of 

the vampires knew that we were going to escape with my help. We destroyed the next four guards and took off again.

I led them to the hall next to the Great Hall and Aro, Jane, Alex, Felix, Demetri and George were waiting for us with about 20 guards along with the rest of the Volturi. I sighed and stepped up to Aro who stared at me with a shocked expression.

"You… You… you're helping them?" I smiled wickedly and nodded at Aro.

"You didn't think that I would actually join your coven without a fight?" He put his head into his hands.

"I see how easily you tricked us now." He said looking up at me and the rest of the coven looked at me with the same shocked expression. I nodded at all of them as Edward pulled me back and wrapped his arms around my waist. George opened his mouth and closed it again like he was going to say something but decided against it. He just glared at Edward instead.

"You know what this is going to lead to." Jane said.

"Unfortunately, we will have to fight. We will escape but you won't let us go without a fight." Carlisle said. Aro nodded and crouched into a fighting position.

"Are you sure that this is what you want, my dear?" He said looking straight at me.

"It's what I've wanted all along and you took it away from me and now you will pay." I said back and took a fighting stance.

"Very well." Aro said and nodded to the guards. We all paired off and took them down easily. None of them had powers and we could tell their every move as it went through their thoughts. Carlisle lit a match and we all scattered around and threw the body parts into the growing fire.

Aro and the rest of the Volturi had stood back and watched our fight.

"We could let you live, Aro, if you never bother us again." Carlisle said facing Aro in a fighting stance.

"But that would be too easy, my friend." Aro said definitely. They both nodded and began to fight. We all paired off with a Volturi member and I was paired with George. He stared at me blankly.

"Why Bella? Why?" He asked.

"Why what George?"

"Why would you let us all trust you and then you fight us?" He still stared blankly.

"Can't you see, George, that they are my family and nothing could ever change that. I don't want you or to be part of this coven. I just want the Cullens." I was watching Edward gracefully take down Demetri and he threw him and his body parts into the fire. I wasn't paying attention as George advanced to me and pushed his lips against mine. I was surprised at his kiss and I pushed him off.

"George!" I yelled. "What the heck!"

"I was hoping that you would want me and then stop the fight. And then we could be together. I wanted to change your mind." I stared at him with wide eyes and then punched his jaw.

"You definitely changed my mind about letting you live!" Edward growled and pinned George down to the ground.

"Sorry, George, but Edward's my husband and all I could ever want."

"I can't live without you though, baby! I love you!" He yelled as Edward ripped one of his arms off and threw it into the fire. George screamed and looked at me.

"You aren't going to live without me because you aren't going to live very long." I said and Edward pulled his other arm off. Jane looked over and saw what was happening to George and she used her power on Edward. He let go of George and fell to the ground. I jumped in front of him and sent her power back to her. She fell to the ground and Rosalie tackled her.

I stopped the power and turned back to George who was trying to get his arms out of the fire. I used Jane's power on him and he fell to the ground and I jumped on top of him.

"Please Bella! I need you!" He pleaded. I shook my head and leaned down to his neck. "I'm not sorry that I kidnapped you." I rolled my eyes and I sliced my teeth through his hard flesh. He screamed and looked up at me as his head was about to fully come off. "I will be back." He whispered faintly to me and then Edward ripped his head off and threw it into the fire.

I helped with his body and then turned to see what else to help with. Aro and Carlisle were still circling each other; neither wanted to fight each other because of their long friendship. Jane and Rose were still fighting and Alice and Jasper were fighting with Alex.

Everyone else was taking the body parts and throwing them into the fire. I ran and threw the rest in with Edward. He took my hand and I cleared my throat and everyone stopped fighting. We managed to gather the three remaining Volturi and I used Jane's power on them. Aro, Jane, and Alex withered in pain.

"Ok, we can let the three of you live if you promise to never bother us again. It's obvious who won and if you don't agree then you could end up the rest of your friends in the fire over there." I said. Aro nodded and I released them from the pain. They gasped for air.

"We won't ever bother you. Just go! Go now!" Aro yelled out in pain. I nodded and we made sure that no body parts were left around.

We ran outside the building and into the night away from the few Volturi. My family and I slowed and I looked at them.

"Oh my gosh! That was amazing! We all got out safely and we won! I missed all of you so much. I love you guys!" I squealed. I didn't know why I was so excited but I had missed them all so much.

Emmett got a huge grin and yelled, "Group hug!" he managed to pull us all into a giant hug. We all laughed and a few tears fell down my cheeks because I was so happy that we were all safe and together as a family.

**--**

**so i hope that you liked that chapter because i spent a super long time on it! so there better be alot of reviews! **

**so 533 reviews before the next chapter! because dont you like really long chapters like this and you want another really long chapter like this. I love hearing from all of you and thanks to everyone that reviews! I dont have a question or anything to ask you to review on so just some encouraging words about the story would be fabulous! so please review and take like 2 minutes to because i worked really hard to write this for you. this chapter was like 9 pages long when i wrote it so you all better be happy and tell me what you think!**

**so review because you love me! :)**

**thanks!!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey everyone! thanks so much for the reviews! i really loved reading everyone of them! sorry if you had some trouble trying to review... i somehow deleted the authors note chapter and then it replaced it with chapter 34... so it got all messed up...**

**and sorry for the wait for the update... my life outside of fanfiction hass been really busy so i'm just getting alittle bit of time right now to update :)**

**to happy reading and remember to review please :)**

**--**

**Chapter 35**

**BPOV**

We stole two Italian sports cars and made our way to the airport. Carlisle bought us the tickets while we waited in some chairs. It was late at night and surprisingly crowded in the airport. As we walked to our terminal, most people stopped and stared. I guess if I were still a human I would have stopped and looked at the group of beautiful people without luggage. I listened to their thoughts and chuckled to myself. Edward tightened his grip around my waist and smiled.

We boarded the plane and I stared out the window. Edward had purposely placed me in the window seat this time. I was really bored this time because I couldn't fall asleep so I listened to peoples thoughts. This entertained me for awhile and I sighed and looked over at Edward who kissed my forehead.

"Love, we are almost there. Just sleep for a bit." I chuckled and the lights in the cabin went slowly down as people began to recline their seats and the flight attendants handed out pillows and blankets. A flight attendant walked down the aisle and offered pillows and blankets to everyone.

"Would you like pillows and blankets?" A flight attendant asked, eying Edward. I intertwined our fingers and made sure that my ring was visible to her. I listened to her thoughts.

_He's so hot! I want him… too bad he's with that girl. Wait… are they married?! They are so young and that guy has no idea what he's missing with me! _

Edward and I laughed and she looked at Edward with a huge smile, waiting for our answer.

"Sure, I'd love a pillow and blanket." I said as I glared up at her as I blocked out her thoughts. Edward winced slightly and I kissed his lips lightly. She returned the glare and I gave her my 'if looks could kill' glare. Edward chuckled and patted my hand as the flight attendant shoved a pillow and blanket in my direction and gently handed another set to Edward. He snarled slightly and looked at my ring again.

"Let me know if you need anything else." She said to Edward. There was a double meaning to that. She smiled wickedly at me and I smiled innocently back.

I could have some fun with my powers now. Edward gave me a warning glance but I smiled at him and then focused on the flight attendant who was now talking to Jasper and Alice. I rolled my eyes at Alice and she snarled playfully at me.

The rest of the flight went uneventfully after that and soon we landed. We drove back to our home and gout out of the car.

"It's so good to be home!" I said and Edward and he chuckled and carried me up to our room. He laid me down on the bed and climbed next to me.

"I missed you, love." He said between kisses.

"I missed you too, but you want to know what I missed the most?" I asked and he pulled away slightly and looked into my eyes.

"What?" He mumbled against my neck. I rolled over on top of him and began to play with the top button on his shirt. I slowly began to unbutton each and kissed down his chest. He pulled his shirt off and began to take mine off and his lips never left mine.

"Bella and Edward!! Don't get too comfortable up there! You're going to have some visitors in two hours! So stop doing what you are doing! I can see it! I'm coming up there in one minute!" Alice yelled from the kitchen. I sighed and Edward rolled to the side. He smiled at me and pulled his shirt back on and then helped me with mine. I rolled my eyes and then closed them and concentrated on who was coming. I gasped and then sat down on the bed with my head in my hands.

"Bella? What's wrong? Who's coming?" I looked up at him and I wasn't sure how to react to who was coming. I should be happy that Charlie, Renee, Jacob, and Olivia were all coming over right now to welcome us home. But somehow I wasn't sure how I would be around them.

"Charlie, Renee, Jacob, and Olivia are all coming over soon. They want to welcome us home."

"Jacob is coming? But he has to know that with you being a newborn there is going to be a problem with that." I nodded in understanding and closed my eyes again. I saw Renee, Jacob, and Olivia over Charlie's house and then he invited them to come over and Jacob trying to back out of it. Jacob had told Charlie that he had nothing planned at all today so Charlie knew that Jacob was trying to avoid me. So Charlie was forcing Jacob to come over.

I opened my eyes and told all of this to Edward. I looked back into the future and it disappeared as soon as Jacob walked into our house. I hated being blind to the future and I knew how Alice felt now.

Edward wrapped his arm around me and kissed my cheek. "It'll all work out, love." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself of it. I pressed my hands against my face and groaned. Alice knocked once on the door and then threw it open with Rosalie standing behind her.

"Glad to see that you are both dressed." Alice said laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, how can you be so calm about this. I could kill Jacob or someone could get hurt." Edward rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Well I don't know that, but in a house of vampires, nothing can really go wrong with just one werewolf." Alice said reassuringly. I sighed again and Alice and Rosalie began to drag me out of the room. Edward grabbed my other arm and pulled me back towards him. I was being stretched between Rose and Alice and Edward. It was really uncomfortable.

"Edward! Let go! We have to make her look human for Charlie and Renee!" Alice shouted and Edward released me and I tumbled into Alice and Rosalie. We all fell on the floor laughing and Edward helped us up.

He pulled me into a passionate kiss and Rose cleared her throat and pulled me away from him.

"You'll see her soon!" I sighed and rolled my eyes as they dragged into Alice's room.

"Ok, we only have two hours to make you look human so we have to hurry." Alice instructed and they began to pull out different cosmetics. They darkened my skin and de-vampired me. Alice let me listen to my iPod while they worked and I hummed along with the songs.

Eventually they finished and I looked into the mirror and gasped. I touched my cheek and I smiled at how human I looked. My skin was now the same shade as when I was a human, my lips were now a darker red, and my hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. My hair still looked shiny and it was a different color but I could say that I got it colored. I looked under my eyes and I frowned slightly at the light bruises that I still had under. I guess that no amount of cover up could cover the usually dark marks under my eyes. I searched my face in the mirror and stopped at my eyes. They were still a caramel red color.

"What about my eyes?"

"That's the easiest part. You just have to wear brown contacts." Alice said handing me a box of contacts. Rose handed me a pile of clothes and they sent me into the bathroom.

"You have 10 minutes!" Rosalie said closing the door. I got dressed and then put the contacts in. I looked like the old Bella except now I was more beautiful. I walked out and Alice and Rosalie hugged me with their success at making me look human.

"Thanks, girls." I said and they led me downstairs. Edward took in a breath when he saw me and touched my cheek.

"Wow, it's just like you were never a vampire." He said and kissed me. I smiled under the kiss and pulled away as I heard a car come up the driveway. I took a deep breath and the rest of the family scattered around the house to act like we all weren't waiting for them to arrive. There was a knock and Edward opened the door. Renee literally ran into the house and rushed over to me.

"Bella!" She yelled and pulled me into a hug. "I missed you so much!"

"Mom!" I said hugging her back gently. "What are you doing here?" I remembered that I had to be gentle with her because she was a human.

"I came out to Seattle and I thought that I would come up and visit Charlie and then you once you got back. How was the honeymoon?"

"It was great. But I'm glad to be back. I missed everyone!" Renee smiled and looked at me and I listened to her thoughts.

_She looks different somehow but I can't place my finger on it… _Edward looked at me and gave me a reassuring glance.

Edward and Charlie shook hands and then Renee ran around and hugged everyone else as they made their way to the door.

"Dad!" I said hugging him.

"Hey Bells!" He said and hugged me back.

Olivia and Jacob stood by the door and I slowly walked over to them. I didn't smell anything bad and I felt Edward gently place his hand on my lower back.

_**Edward, it's ok. I feel fine and he doesn't even smell at all. **_

_Really? That's strange. None of us can stand his scent. _

"Bella?" Jacob asked cautiously and I noticed that the room fell silent. I turned around and it was empty and Edward motioned for Olivia and she left the room too. They had all gone into the kitchen for coffee. How the Cullen's were going to drink coffee was beyond me but I didn't care. I was curious about Jacob right now. Edward was standing out of the way but by

"Hey Jake." I moved towards him and he sniffed the air.

"You don't smell at all, Bells!" He said and pulled me into a cautious hug. I laughed and hugged him back.

"You don't stink like a dog either, Jake." I said. A tear slid down my face as I pulled away from him.

"What is it?" He wiped the tear off my face and then looked at his finger and then back to my face. "How can you cry?" He whispered. I shrugged and smiled.

"I can cry and blush. Just like when I was human. I can also get powers from other vampires." His eyes were wide.

"You can just take powers from other vampires?" I smiled at his expression and nodded. "So what can you do now?"

"I have all the Cullen's powers and traits and I can heal, and I can mind-speak."

"Man, that's so cool!" He said and pulled me into a bigger hug. "I was so worried that I'd never get to see you again, Bells."

"I know. I was afraid that you would be another person that I would have to say 'bye' too."

"Oh… Bells…. Don't think like that. You have awhile."

"I know… but how about you and Olivia?" I needed to change the subject or else I was going to start crying again. He smiled hugely and looked me in the eye.

"Well we are getting pretty serious. And since we both know that we are soul mates, I might ask her to marry me. But I wanted to talk to you about it first…"

"Jacob!" I squealed. "Oh my gosh! You should ask her!"

"Shh! Shhh…" He put his hand over my mouth. "I haven't mentioned it to her yet. I had to make sure that it was ok with you." He carefully took his hand off my face and I smiled.

"Of course it's ok with me! I'm so happy for you!" I hugged him again and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"You're so cold." He said touching the placer were my lips pecked his cheek. I blushed and he laughed. Edward cleared his throat and came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Sorry to interrupt but your parents are starting to wonder where you are and your mom is leaving in a few minutes to catch a flight."

"Oh! Well then let's go!" I grabbed both of their hands and I pulled them into the kitchen with me. Jacob pulled out of my hand gently and went over to Olivia. She smiled at me and was glad that everything was ok between the two of us.

We talked to my parents until Renee had to go but she wanted to take a walk with me first. I led her outside and she took one of my hands but then pulled away quickly.

"Bella! You are so cold! Are you feeling ok?" She put her hand on my head. "You are freezing!"

"Mom! I'm fine! Really, I just get really cold easily here." I told her reassuringly. She looked at me suspiciously and then shook her head. She thought about it as we walked and she held my hand again and began to believe me.

"So the honeymoon was good?" She asked.

"It was so fun. Edward loves to travel so he took me everywhere."

She looked at me and touched the dark circles under my eyes. "Didn't sleep much, did you?"

"Mom!" I yelled listening to her thoughts.

"Bella, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Don't let him keep you up all night, honey."

"Mom! It's not… it's not like that!" I heard Edward laugh from inside.

"Honey, its ok. I'm your mom." She went on to tell me about marriage life and her early marriage with Charlie. I listened until she said that she needed to get going to catch her plane. We walked back to the house and Charlie told me that he would drive her to the airport.

"Bye, dad!" I said hugging him. He said bye back and I hugged Renee and they left. I wasn't sure the next time that I would see them because it was almost time to go to Alaska.

"I'll see you soon!" I said and I winked at Jake. He winked back and laughed. Olivia and Jacob took off in the woods with Jacob as a wolf and Olivia riding him.

Edward and I went up into our room and laid on the bed.

"Well I think that went well." Edward said and reached for my hand.

"I think so too. I'm so happy that Jake and Olivia are going to get married!" I said and Edward squeezed my hand and pulled me close to his body.

"Mhmm…" We sat in silence for awhile.

"It's good to be home; especially with you." He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you for an eternity, Edward." He smiled and we let the night come without a care in the world because as long as we had each we had everything.

**--**

**ok so alittle aw moment there... **

**anyway... so i was thinking about ending the story right there... but adding a sequel? so let me know what you think and i'll add a poll too... so please vote of that... and if enough people review and say that they want more but not in a sequel then i'll keep going... just please review and tell me. **

**again sorry that this update took so long... i've just been more busy then usual with my life**

**so heres what you should review on... 1. do you want this chapter to be the end? 2. do you want a sequel? 3. do you want me to continue with love for an eternity and forget the sequel? 4. if you want a sequel what should the name be? 5. did you like the chapter/ what was your fav part?**

**so please review and take the poll which i am going to post on my profile soon**

**thanks to everyone thats read this story and reviews and i'll let you all know whats going on...**

**bye :)**


	36. The End!

The End...

**Ok, so that was the last chapter for Love for an Eternity! I couldn't decide whether to add a few more chapters to it or not but i decided on a sequel because it just seemed like a good place to end. **

**But dont worry because the sequel will take up right where Love for an Eternity left off. So you wont miss anything! **

**So please go check it out. The first chapter is up and it's called** **_During an Eternity_. Phantom-writer3739 inspired the title with their suggestions. so thanks!**

**Thanks to everyone that read my story! i really appreciate all of the reviews and support that i got. So please do the same for During an Eternity and read and review because that would make me super happy and the sequel will be great with your support! **

**So the sequel is up as of now so please go and check it out and remember to review!! **

**here's the link:** **/s/4412220/1/DuringanEternity**

**thanks everyone that read and reviewed for this story!!**


End file.
